Mas que un hogar
by christydechiba
Summary: Ella deceaba tener lo que tuvo de pequeña.El,solo alguien que cuidara de sus hijos. Pero un "mal entendido" los reune;podra el valorar el tesoro que tiene o se dejara cegar por recuerdos del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

MÁS QUE UN HOGAR.

**CAPITULO 1**

**Año de 1853**

**Chicago**

_"Se busca esposa, buena cocinera y que sea una buena ama de hogar, dispuesta a aceptar dos pequeños como propios a cambio se le brindara un hogar y estabilidad"_

La pequeña leía con dificultad el anuncio mientras miraba con sorpresa a la joven rubia que escribía con esperanza una respuesta para el anuncio del periódico, la pequeña pensó que su amiga estaba loca al verla como hacia planes en base a este anuncio.

_ ¿Y si es feo?_ pregunto la pequeña esperando disuadirla de lo que quería hacer

_No me importa si es el hombre más horrible del mundo, me dará un hogar además si eso significa salir de aquí y no seguir soportando esta incertidumbre.

La pequeña la miro y comprendió sus razones al recordar lo que su madre le había contado de cuando Serena llego a la casa de sus tíos, pensando que llegaría para formar parte de la familia McWright, Serena paso a formar parte de la servidumbre y no solo eso sino que hacia tareas muy pesadas a pesar de su corta edad, le había costado trabajo acostumbrarse pero las palizas que le daba el viejo amo McWgright le obligaron a hacerlo.

Después de eso Serena era muy eficiente, excelente cocinera y buena ama de hogar cosas que pedía el anuncio que parecía le abría las puertas del cielo, bueno al menos eso se veía en la mirada de la joven.

_Toma Mary ve y lleva esto al correo y tomo estas monedas para pagar_ Serena saco algunas monedas del dinero que tenia ahorrado cuando vendía a escondidas de sus familiares pastelillos a la panadería francesa, quien imaginaria que esos deliciosos postres eran cocinados por una sencilla chica de ese lugar y no del renombrado repostero francés que se jactaba de ser todo un experto en su cocina.

La pequeña Mary tomo las cosas y salió vigilando que nadie la viera porque si supieran lo que pretendía su amiga de seguro se llevaría unos buenos azotes y ella de segura peor, por ser quien era.

La pequeña Mary hija de una mujer de color y un blanco, una mestiza que la gente de la ciudad veía con repulsión al pensar que uno de su gente se atrevió a acostarse con una mujer de esa clase. Algo que sin embargo pasaba demasiado pero que nadie lo decía. Cuantos hombres no lo hacía porque sus estiradas esposas no los complacían y pensaban que las mujeres de color solo para eso servían.

Mary regreso a la casa de los McWright una vez que cumplió con el encargo de su amiga, y en cuanto vio a esa mujer en la cocina supo que algo pasaba.

_Serena, ya me tienes harta con tus cosas; mi amiga desea saber la receta para complacer a su esposo.

Serena la observo Beryl hermosa mujer de pelo rojizo y una piel blanca como la leche pero dentro de ella era la más peor de las arpías, Serena rio interiormente al imaginársela. Ya tenía mucho tiempo molestando con eso pero si les daba las recetas que tan celosamente ella hacia su posición en esa casa pasaría a ser peor, si no es que no lo era ya.

_Señorita Beryl, ya le he dicho que lo que cocino es…_Serena dudo en responder._... como decirlo…lo hago conforme me vienen a la mente no anoto nada bien sabe que es poco lo que se sobre escribir y leer, si desea su amiga le puedo cocinar el pastel que dice.

Serena lo observo con su rostro sin demostrar ninguna emoción, si Beryl supiera que la educación que ella desaprovecho por estar pensando en el marido rico con el cual se casaría y por lo mismo no prestaba atención a los profesores que su padre le ponía para hacerla una dama culta,ella si lo hizo. Cada clase la miro a escondidas, aprovecho cada oportunidad para aprender cosas nuevas, algo que le ha servido durante ese tiempo para lograr muchos de sus talentos;no solo en la cocina sino tambien en la costura y en saber administrar el poco dinero que ganaba a escondidas de sus parientes.

_Maldita sea Serena que no entiendes ella quiere esa receta, eres una estúpida ya veremos que le dices a mi padre en cuento le diga tu necedad de no obedecer.

Serena observo a su prima alejarse. Si Beryl era su prima, después de que sus padres fallecieron Serena fue a vivir con su tío , pensando que sería parte de una familia Serena llego llena de ilusión a pesar de la perdida y lo único que encontró fue a una familia que la despreciaba y que solo se importaban ellos mismos.

_Señorita Serena no debió de decirle eso, le hubiera dado la receta y ya_ le dijo una de las otras muchachas que trabajaban en la mansión.

_Si, pero como se lo dije a ella las recetas están en mi mente._ Las podría apuntar claro pero se suponía que no sabía leer ni escribir además eran recetas de su madre con algunos toques de ella no permitiría que alguien las tuviera solo para lucirse a costa suya

_ Pero no te preocupes que me puede hacer mi tío que no me haya hecho ya._ le contesto Serena con una sonrisa.

Las demás muchachas del servicio se le quedaron viendo con dolor, si sabían las cosas que había hecho su tío para ajustar a Serena a su modo algo que nunca logro porque Serena seguía siendo ese espíritu libre que ellas tanto admiraban. Si Serena había soportado los azotes, los días que la dejaba sin comer y soportar todos los días que le echara en cara que ella debería estar agradecida de que ellos le tuvieran un hogar donde vivir.

_Niña Serena _la interrumpió Mary de sus pensamientos._ ya hice lo que me pidió le dije al del correo que personalmente usted pasara por su correspondencia.

_Gracias Mary_ Serena se sintió aliviada, pensar que si le contestaban la carta y su tío la leyera debido a que el leía primero la correspondencia que llegaba, estaba segura que la encerraría de por vida.

Las cosas continuaron normalmente sus tíos dando fiestas para presentar a su amada hija Beryl en sociedad debido a que ya estaba en edad casadera, la mansión era un caos total por los caprichos tan tontos de Beryl y su madre Angélica, los excesos que su tío Jedite y su hijo Rubeus.

La perfecta familia los señores McWright Jedite y Angélica y sus maravillosos hijos Beryl y Rubeus.

Jedite McWright un hombre atractivo pero que los excesos de alcohol y sus juegos en el cabaret lo hacían ver más viejo de lo que era, Angélica McWright recién casada tenía una figura hermosa pero los desplantes de su marido y saber que tenía otras mujeres hicieron que se refugiara en comer haciéndola una mujer gorda y amargada atenta a los cotilleos de las demás personas, Beryl hermosa en verdad pero cuando hacia sus berrinches y hacia sus pataletas como una niña pequeña mostraba su verdadera cara, Rubeus alto y guapo heredando el cabellos rojizo de su madre al igual que su hermana si nadie negaría que era muy atractivo pero era despreciable.

_Bueno creo que ya es todo_dijo la rolliza mujer_creo que por el día de hoy terminamos.

Serena observo a la abuela de Mary, Agnes una mujer fuerte y decidida que había vivido muchas cosas, soporto la pérdida de su esposo y de dos de sus hijos y hacia tiempo la muerte de su hija Flor que murió dando a luz a la pequeña Mary una niña de 10 años que era muy hermosa y era el orgullo de ella.

_¿Serena dormirás hoy de nuevo conmigo?_le pregunto Agnes.

_ Si mama Agnes; si no es molestia claro.

_Claro que no mi niña, además Mary adora escuchar tus historias_le contesto acariciando a su pequeña nieta.

Serena suspiro aliviada, no podía decirle que su adorado primo había entrado a su habitación con no muy buenas intenciones, pero gracias a Mary que ese día se quedo con ella logro sacarlo de su cuarto y le hizo prometer a la pequeña que no diría nada; si Agnes se enteraba sería capaz de irse en contra de sus tíos y ella no quería que esa noble mujer tuviera problemas.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar esa carta, una carta que le daría la libertar y seguridad de tener su propio hogar, que importa si era feo Darién Colton si el hombre pedía una esposa para cuidar a sus hijos y atender su hogar lo soportaría, cuidaría de esos pequeños como si fueran los propios ellos jamás sufrirían lo que ella sufrió. Si que importaba cualquier cosa que pasara al final ella tendría un lugar que llamaría suyo.

* * *

><p>Ok, bien me arriesgare a que me digan lo que ya se, muchos errores y todo eso. Pero aclarando y no por eso me justifica los mismos, soy mama de tres nenas, mas aparte cuido algunos niños para poder ayudar en la casa economicamente,sumente un marido exigente y juntas de escuela, sacar a las nenas para distraerlas y muchas cosas mas es algo que me deja muy cansada y con falta de tiempo, asi que escribo lo que imagino se que necesito expresar mas lo que visten o los lugares, pero como lo digo soy mas de accion que de de la trama es mia pero tambien algunas ideas es de lo que he leido en algunas que al final del mismo si me dan la oportunidad les dare los nombres de los libros donde tome algunas ideas.<p>

Se que eso no me justifica los errores y muchos detalles que algunas encontraran, pero era algo que queria compartir con ustedes las fans de este anime.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 2

**Montana.**

_¡Maldito mocoso!_gritaba con verdadero odio esa hermosa mujer.

_No, maldita usted, nunca se atreva a tocar a mi hermano._le grito el pequeño sosteniendo la mano de su hermanito quien lloraba después de la cachetada que le había dado esa mujer.

_Le dije claramente que no tocara las cosas, son artículos finos; pero qué demonios pueden saber ustedes si solo son unos estúpidos niños.

El pequeño se le quedo observando a la dueña de la tienda que a pesar de ser muy bella era una persona egoísta y llena de vanidad, una mujer que solo se mostraba amable delante de la gente que le convenía.

Si había tocado su hermano pequeño el tren de juguete pero solo eso no lo había movido de lugar ni lo había estropeado, no entendía el por qué había dado esa cachetada a su hermano, su papa jamás los había golpeado, no entendía el por qué esa mujer lo hizo.

Setsuna Keller los observo con odio a los dos, eran un lastre para el padre y si no fuera por ellos habría cosas que ella hubiera aceptado del padre; Darién Colton si era guapo y un hombre muy viril pero ella jamás se quedaría en ese miserable pueblo, no ella merecía algo más que un tonto vaquero con aires de hacer de su rancho uno de los más prósperos. No eso jamás pasaría Darién Colton solo es un tonto vaquero el cual trajo a estas tierras a morir a su refinada esposa.

Si Neherenia Colton la madre de esos dos mocosos, el tiempo que la conoció le llenaba de coraje verla pasearse con su elegancia y modos de la ciudad, pero al final de que le valió murió estando embarazada en ese miserable lugar, no eso jamás le pasaría a ella, saldría de ahí aunque tuviera que aceptar al viejo asqueroso De Tomas dueño de la cantina, tal vez fuera un lugar no muy elegante pero era el negocio que mas generaba dinero debido a la construcción del ferrocarril.

_ ¿Deán, Ethan, donde demonios están?_ se oyeron los gritos de Darién afuera de la tienda.

Setsuna salió de sus pensamientos observando al hombre que entraba a su tienda. Era muy alto; delgado pero musculoso y ancho de hombros. Alzo la vista para observar su rostro de rastros duros; ojos azules muy penetrantes. Si tenía un rostro atractivo pero esa horrible cicatriz dentada que cruzaba su pómulo lo hacía ver horrible.

_No les dije que esperaran con su tía Mina, anda la pobre anda como loca buscándolos.

_Lo siento padre, Ethan vio el tren y quiso entrar a verlo más de cerca.

Darién observo a su hijo pequeño que aun se veía que estaba llorando volteo a ver a la mujer que estaba en una pose muy altiva.

_Está bien, vayan con ella _ les dijo con un tono dulce_ y por Dios traten de calmarla esta por organizar una partida de voluntarios para buscarlos.

En cuanto salieron los pequeños Darién observo detenidamente a Setsuna, porque nunca se dio cuenta de en realidad la clase de víbora que se ocultaba en esa mujer, y pensar que un tiempo pensó que sería una buena esposa. Pero ahora al observar la mejilla roja de su pequeño Ethan se lleno de furia contra el mismo por pensar que alguna mujer ocuparía el lugar que dejo su amada esposa.

_Escucha bien Setsuna_ le dijo acercándose a ella_ la próxima vez que toques a uno de mis hijos me olvidare que eres mujer y diré a todo el pueblo la clase de "dama" que eres.

_Y que les dirás, que te permití darme unos besos, al contrario la gente pensara que lo hice en un acto de compasión._le dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_ ¿Pues eres toda una santa por que también se lo permites al viejo Tomas y no solo eso, no es así?_ pregunto mirándola burlonamente.

Darién salió de la tienda sin ver la mueca de rabia y de impotencia de Setsuna por no poder decirle nada, como demonios se entero tendría que tener más cuidado, el viejo Tomas no era su única opción tenía la esperanza que algún día pasara por ahí en una de las diligencias algún buen partido, así que no debía dar motivos para hablar, ella era una señorita una dama muy respetada ahí.

Deán y Ethan corrieron a la oficina del correo donde Mina era la encargada, por el camino saludaron al esposo de Mina que seguía arreglando las herraduras de los caballos de la diligencia que había llegado.

_Vaya! ¿Así que por fin aparecieron? Mina está haciendo un alboroto en este momento así que más vale que se apuren porque si no es capaz de llamar al ejercito. _ les grito mientras los pequeños corrían alegremente olvidando el percance en la tienda.

Yaten los observo hasta que entraron a la oficina, Mina los adoraba pero en su estado ya no podía andar de un lado para otro atrás de ellos, con cinco meses de embarazo ella tenía que descansar por lo mismo se había prestado a buscarle a Darién ayuda, si una mujer y que Dios lo ayude cuando se entere que ayuda le estaba dando, pero el Yaten Colton no podía negarle nada a su pequeña mujer y más cuando lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos, si podría enfrentarse a la furia de Darién cuando se diera cuenta de las cosas, además como decía Mina; era por su bien y el de los niños.

_ ¿Tía Mina, es cierto que mandaras traer al ejército para buscarnos?_ pregunto con una enorme sonrisa Deán, mientras el pequeño Ethan se sentaba mirando atentamente a su tía.

Mina lo observo y vio la ligera marca en su mejilla y volteo a ver a Deán quien solo volvió el rostro e hizo como si ella no le hubiera preguntado con la mirada que había pasado. Si así eran ellos dos, encerrados en sus propios problemas sin decirle nada a nadie al igual que su padre, Ethan silencioso sin nunca decir una palabra ya tenía tres anos y aun así no decía nada, Deán siempre protegiéndolo y viendo que nadie se metiera con él, los amaba tanto y por lo mismo estaba decidida a conseguir alguien quien los amara y viera por ellos.

_ Pues claro que sí, me han sacado un susto._ le dijo acariciando Ethan donde había recibido el golpe.

_Es que Ethan vio el tren y quiso verlo más de cerca, no quisimos asustarte. _dijo avergonzado.

_No te preocupes amor, ya sabes que a veces soy muy exagerada.

Deán la observo, si su tía Mina era todo un caso, o al menos eso decía su papa respecto a ella, según decía el tío Yaten no la soportaba y se la pasaban peleando pero al final se casaron, el no entendía el por qué, su padre decía que así a veces actúan los adultos.

Pero le agradaba su tía era muy buena, les ayudaba en el rancho y era muy buena con ellos, pero desde que esperaba un bebe su tío la hizo descansar por el bien de su futuro primo. Así que por lo mismo su papa buscaba una mujer que lo ayudara en el rancho con las labores de la casa y con ellos, aunque no lo necesitaban ellos estaban bien solos, bueno lo único malo era la comida, por lo mismo estaban ahí su tía Mina les cocinaba y les dejaba cosas preparadas para que su papa no tuviera que cocinar, claro si es que se podía comer lo que él hacía.

_Listo chicos, vámonos nos espera un largo camino, despídanse de sus tíos y dales las gracias por todo._ les grito Darién desde la carreta donde llevaba las provisiones para su casa.

Los pequeños se despidieron de Mina y de Yaten y subieron a la carreta, los vieron alejarse y Yaten observo a su esposa que tenía esa mirada que sabia tenía sus grandes ideas locas.

_ ¿Y ahora que te propones? _ le dijo tomando su mano y besándola.

_ Nada mi amor, solo se, que hice bien en hacer las cosas con respecto a Darién.

_Si claro, el espera una mujer que se ocupe de su hogar y sus hijos no una esposa Mina.

_ Si ya lo sé, pero esos pequeños necesitan más que eso, necesitan una madre, Neherenia hace mucho que murió y que Dios la tenga en su gloria, si es que es así.

_Mina no empieces, Darién la amaba.

_Amaba lo que ella quería que viera, porque si en verdad la hubiera conocido créeme el no estaría así, siempre poniendo por delante el modelo a seguir de ella para las demás.

Yaten pensó en Neherenia, si Mina tenía razón Darién la tenía en un altar y por lo mismo no aceptaba tan fácil cualquier mujer, la única que llamo su atención fue Setsuna pero por todos los infiernos ella era igual o peor que Neherenia. Pero eso era algo que él no le diría a Darién, el solo tendría que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que Neherenia era una mujer egoísta que murió por vanidad por intentar abortar, según le dijo a la mujer que le ayudo que era porque su esposo no quería ese bebe, que sería una carga más para el rancho, pero él sabía que Darién jamás vería un nuevo bebe como una carga, el lo habría amado. Pero cuando Darién llego ya era tarde y Neherenia le había dicho que era su culpa por tenerla viviendo ahí en un lugar apartado del mundo, que todo hubiera sido diferente si estuvieran en la ciudad.

_Así que amado esposo._ le dijo Mina sacándolo de sus pensamientos._Se que es lo mejor, por lo que vi en la carta ella es la indicada, es una chica fuerte y llena de esperanzas, busca un hogar y no teme enfrentarse a las cosas, es una luchadora.

Mina le brillaba la mirada al decir todos los elogios a esa desconocida que solo conocían por esa carta y por la cual se decidieron que era la indicada para ser la esposa de Darién, si ya lo habían hecho, engaño a su primo para que firmara la documentación diciéndole que era para la solicitud de la mujer que vendría para ayudarlo en el rancho.

Si ya estaba hecho ya habían mandado todo, el dinero, la carta poder donde se aprobaba el matrimonio por correo y la dirección, solo era cuestión de que ella firmara y llegara. Haruka su primo en ese tiempo iría a un lado muy lejos de ahí en ese tiempo en que ella llegaría , si sería bueno ir con él, si era buena idea estar lejos en ese tiempo para estar lejos de la furia de su primo cuando se diera cuenta que ya era un hombre casado de nuevo.

_Sabes Mina, Haruka me pidió que lo ayude con la diligencia así que dejare la herrería a cargo de Kelvin.

_¡Yaten Colton!_le grito Mina mientras veía a su marido alejarse_ no me dejaras con esto sola.

_Mina, mi amor, se que podrás, siempre has podido hacer las cosas que no te llamas tu misma la Diosa del Amor.

Y sin decir más apuro el paso para no dejarla protestar mas, Mina lo observo y sonrió, ahí iba el hombre que no temía enfrentarse a los peores criminales pero ahí iba corriendo para no enfrentarse a los gritos de su primo.

Bueno sería lo mejor, ya estaba hecho y Mina no se echaría para atrás , les daría a esos pequeños un verdadero hogar y Darién por fin lograría la verdadera felicidad, si era un hecho la Diosa del Amor jamás se dejaría vencer.

* * *

><p>Listo, uno mas. Ya que la tengo adelantada debido a que la escribia y la borraba y de nuevo lo hacia.<p>

Muchas gracias por leerla y por los comentarios y por ponerla en alertas. Y si con el tiempo uno aprende y espero hacerlo, queria pedirle ayuda a las chicas que leo para que me ayudaran a extender esta historia con mas detalles y me corriguieran los errores, pero creo que tiene demasiado con las de ellas asi que me avente a subirla.

Se que FF es muy exigente con respecto a que uno suba algo de buena calidad, mas que nada por respeto a los lectores. Asi que me esforzare mucho para correguir mis errores.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP. 3**

Darién observaba a sus hijos mientras hacían el recorrido hacia su rancho, hacia un año que su esposa Neherenia había muerto y sentía la necesidad de un hombre y más que nada una mujer que se hiciera cargo de sus hijos mientras el trabajara para hacer crecer el rancho, lo primero podía solucionarlo con las mujeres de la cantina del pueblo pero lo segundo era mas difícil, no quería una esposa , así que le había pedido a Mina que se hiciera cargo de contratar una mujer mayor para tal tarea, había mujeres que podrían ayudarlo en esa tarea pero algunas pensaban en el matrimonio y otras ya tenían familia y no podían quedarse a vivir en su rancho o hacer el viaje de ida y venida además no contaba con el dinero para permitirse ese lujo por el momento.

Mina había insistido que una esposa sería la mejor solución pero no podría aceptar una mujer en su hogar para que tomara el lugar de ella, su querida Neherenia.

Al pensar en ella recordó el día que la conoció en sus tiempos de cazarecompensas, a pesar de que solo contaba con 24 años era uno de los mejores en ese territorio, la vio en Chicago cuando perseguía uno de los tantos fugitivos que él se dedicaba a entregar a la justicia. Ella se veía tan hermosa y tan lejana, apenas tenía 17 años y a esa tierna edad se veía que era una mujer que sabía la belleza que tenia pero aun así le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a él.

Si, solo a él ese día ella miro y lanzo miradas coquetas algo que lo lleno de valor y se acerco para cortejarla, a pesar de que sabía que ella era una dama y que su familia era de dinero eso no lo detuvo para poder seguir citándose con ella después de ese día.

Desde ese día dedico todo su dinero que había acumulado que había ganado trabajando en un rancho y también el que ganaba desde que era cazarecompensas el cual era bastante, para construir una hermosa casa para ella, sabía que tendría que acondicionarla para que ella no extrañara las comodidades de su hogar, así que decidió construir en las tierras que había heredado de sus padres.

Su tía Rose estaba contenta con saber que el ya no andaría corriendo peligro en ese trabajo, pero si era peligroso también era bien pagado y eso le había servido para hacer su sueño realidad, tener un hogar y ahora una hermosa mujer que lo amara y compartiera su sueño.

Su amada tía Rose y su tío Jake que lo había criado junto con sus hijos Taiki,Yaten y Seiya y su primo Haruka el cual era huérfano igual que el. Cada uno tomo su camino conforme crecieron y decidieron que era hora de comerse el mundo.

Taiki trabajo y estudio para hacerse medico, Yaten decidió quedarse pero aun así había temporadas en que se dedicaba a lo mismo que el a cazar criminales pero desde que se caso se dedico a la herrería le gustaba crear cosas con el metal y experimentar con otras cosas, Seiya era el bohemio se dedicaba al teatro y era bueno y según sabia estaba comprometido con una hermosa artista de la misma compañía donde trabajaba.

Haruka era muy aparte era el mayor de todos y el ha sido el único de ellos que ha recorrido el mundo, contando sus historias y ayudando a Yaten en ocasiones en el trabajo y ahora se dedicaba a trabajar en la diligencia y con algunos almacenes que lo contrataban para distribuir sus productos a zonas retiradas.

Tanto Yaten como Haruka lo ayudaron a construir su casa, más que nada para instalarle cosas nuevas para que Neherenia estuviera cómoda en su nuevo hogar, compro también algunas reses y un semental para empezar a trabajar en su proyecto de hacer su rancho el mejor en el ganado.

Después de unos meses de cortejo por fin el padre de Neherenia había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio y en una elegante ceremonia por fin pudo tenerla solo para él. Cuando recorrieron el largo camino de Chicago hasta Montana Darién pudo ver conforme avanzaban al que sería el nuevo hogar de su esposa esta mostro una cara de decepción, pero el creía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría además la casa era muy hermosa .

Tres meses después Neherenia se embarazo y él se sentía muy feliz al ver que su familia crecería, su tía Rose venia y la ayudaba y se quedo un tiempo con ella para ayudarla y mostrarle todo sobre cómo manejar la casa. Cuando nació su primer hijo Deán se sintió el hombre más feliz pero en cambio su esposa se empezó a mostrar que extrañaba su hogar en la ciudad, así que decidió mandarla una temporada junto con el bebe a la casa de su suegro, una temporada que se alargo durante un año, así que un día fue para convencerla de regresar. Así que le toco vender algunas de sus reses para poder comprarle un nuevo guardarropa para que ella no sintiera que él no podría comprarle cosas bonitas como lo hacía su padre.

Durante un tiempo ella estuvo contenta y disfrutando cuando a veces su primo Haruka pasaba en la diligencia para descansar un poco con algunas veces pasajeros que le traían chismes de la ciudad y lo que más feliz la hacía era ir al pueblo para poder lucir sus hermosos vestidos y el poder lucir a su hermosa familia, como no consentirla si cada hombre que lo veía al lado de ella lo envidiaba por tener tan hermosa mujer y más aun una dama.

Setsuna y ella eran amigas, pero se veía la envida que esta le tenía a su esposa pero aun así Neherenia le gustaba convivir con ella.

Tiempo después tuvieron a su segundo hijo Ethan el cual no entendía por que se mostraba tan retraído con su madre, ella era muy amorosa con ellos y trataba siempre de hacer lo mejor, no era buena cocinera ni manejando su casa por lo mismo le pagaba a una mujer para que viniera y le ayudara, ya que sus tíos se habían ido a vivir con Taiki debido a que su tía Rose debía vivir en un lugar cálido debido a sus dolores de hueso.

En su tercer embarazo tuvo que salir a trabajar de nuevo de cazarecompenzas, debido a que eran muchos los gastos y por lo mismo no estuvo ahí cuando paso la terrible tragedia cuando ella perdió a su hijo y la vida. Y aun dolía por las terribles palabras que ella le había dicho

**Flash back**

**_Todo es tu culpa,jamas debi mirar tan bajo y fijarme en alguien que no estaba a mi nivel.**

**_Neherenia calmate, descansa todo estara bien._Dijo el mirando a sus hijos que lo miraban tristemente.**

**_Nada estará bien, ¡te odio!_decia mientras trataba de levantarse_ ¡Los odios!**

**Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a sus hijos y al final nada, su mirada se apago.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Si el tenia la culpa, nunca debió de fijarse en un ángel, ella merecía vivir en un castillo no en una maldita casa de un vaquero, un tonto que pensó que podía tener su pedazo de cielo, y aunque le dejo a sus queridos hijos, le hacía falta su amada esposa.

_ ¿Papa…ya llegamos?_ pregunto somnoliento su hijo mayor.

_ No falta poco, ¿y tu hermano como esta? pregunto viendo a su pequeño hijo dormir dentro de la carreta.

_Cansado… ¿oye papa nos quieres?

Darién lo observo extrañado, eso mismo le preguntaba cuando Neherenia vivía.

_Claro que si_ le contesto mientras le revolvía el cabello_ ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Su hijo solo lo observo, como decirle que lo que le dijo Setsuna Keller en la tienda le hizo recordar a su madre de cuando ella les gritaba y les decía que eran un lastre para ellos y que por lo mismo ella y su padre no podían ser felices y luego los amenazaba para que no digieran nada después de todo su padre no toleraba a los niños llorones.

_ Por nada papa, es por tía Mina por que según tío Yaten ella iba a llamar al ejército para buscarnos cuando nos le perdimos en el pueblo.

Darién empezó a reír recordando como Mina se puso cuando perdió de vista a los pequeños, parecía que había perdido a los propios, no cavia duda que Mina sería una gran madre. Sus hijos la querían mucho y él le estaba muy agradecido por el tiempo que le ayudo y por todo el amor que les tenía a sus pequeños.

Darién se relajo y pensó que no necesitaba casarse para ser feliz, el ya lo era. Tenía a sus dos hermosos hijos, familia que lo apoyaban y amigos que lo estimaban y respetaban con eso bastaba, no necesitaba una esposa y más que nada sus hijos no necesitaban una madre, porque ninguna mujer podría tomar el lugar de Neherenia.

* * *

><p>Bueno uno mas, muchas gracias a las chicas que han dejado comentario y las que han pasado.<p>

Feliz inicio de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP. 4

_¿Señorita su boleto por favor? Le pidió el señor encargado de revisar el tren.

_Si claro aquí esta_contesto Serena extendiéndole su boleto con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre se sonrojo, tomo el boleto lo marco y se lo devolvió para continuar revisando el tren.

Serena suspiro con alegría mientras volteaba a la ventanilla para observar el paisaje de ese hermoso lugar, en unas horas más bajaría en la siguiente estación y de ahí tomaría una diligencia para ir al pueblo de New Moon donde su esposo la recibiría junto a sus nuevos hijos. Se estremeció de pensar en su nuevo esposo al saber que tal vez fuera feo, gordo y como algunos hombres sucio, pero sentía ella en el fondo que sería un hombre tierno y gentil por como escribió sobre sus hijos en esas cartas que recibió de él demostraba el amor que le tenía a esos dos pequeños.

Serena observo mas allá perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de cómo había salido de la casa de sus tíos aprovechando que se habían ido a la fiesta de bienvenida de un hombre que decían era muy rico dueño de una mina de oro y sin perder tiempo sus tíos engalanaron a Beryl para presentarla con ese hombre.

Beryl hacia planes sobre como lo conquistaría con sus aires de inocencia y buenos modales, si ese pobre hombre supiera lo inocente que era su prima, saldría corriendo sin volverse atrás, pero ese no era su problema pensó Serena.

Así que aprovechando que habían salido y que volverían tarde y hasta mañana en la tarde se darían cuenta de que ella no estaba, sería muy tarde ella ya estaría muy lejos de ahí . Tomando su dinero , empacando sus pertenencias que no eran muchas , pero pensó que después se compraría mas después de todo tenía suficiente dinero que había ganado por sus pasteles así que por eso no había problema.

Lo difícil fue despedirse de mama Agnes y de la pequeña Mary pero ellas sabían que era lo mejor que ahí para ella no habría futuro más que un matrimonio que su tío ya había platicado con el carnicero, el cual era un bruto del cual se decía había matado a golpes a su primera esposa y que además tenía a todas sus hermanas solteronas viviendo con él y por lo que había oído ella más que una esposa seria una criada, y eso si no, ella quería un hogar ser parte de él. Así que despidiéndose de ellas y de los demás sirvientes de la casa se fue a la estación y tome el tren que la llevaría a su nuevo futuro.

Apretó con más fuerza la carta que había recibido junto con el permiso de matrimonio y el dinero. Observo la carta y la volvió a leer.

_"Mi querida Serena:_

_Me ha hecho el hombre más feliz al aceptar mi propuesta, se que tanto usted como yo hemos vivido muchas cosas y que nos han obligado de cierto modo a conocernos así, pero este segura que nuestro matrimonio funcionara. Como le dije no soy un hombre violento, ni fumo, ni tomo, mi único vicio es el trabajo. Por lo mismo mi decisión de tomar una esposa para que me ayude con mis hijos y con el hogar, en este lugar hace falta el toque femenino y la mano tierna de una madre y espero que usted sea feliz aquí lo que esté en mis manos para que esto se realice tenga por seguro que lo hare._

_Con cariño_

_Darién Colton."_

Estaba hecho Serena volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventanilla y sonrió mas alegre arrimando la carta a su corazón. Ella también pondría todo de su parte para que funcionara.

* * *

><p>_ Mina …¿llegara mañana la señorita que le mentiste?<p>

_Cállate Yaten , sabes muy bien que esto es lo mejor.

_Y te has puesto a pensar que tal vez te mintió en su carta, que tal vez no sepa nada de cómo manejar un hogar, y si tiene un oscuro pasado.

_Yaten Colton, por Dios se supone que soy yo la que exagera las cosas.

Yaten observo a su esposa , si ella era la que exageraba pero Darién no lo vería del modo en que ella pintaba las cosas él no quería un esposa él solo había pedido una mujer mayor viuda con o sin hijos para hacerse cargo de su casa y de sus hijos para el poder trabajar en su rancho completamente y tratar de hacer dinero.

Yaten veía lo mucho que su primo necesitaba la ayuda, después de quedarse sin nada por los caprichos de Neherenia, Darién difícilmente sacaba a flote lo más básico para él y sus hijos y se negaba a vender sus tierras, las tierras de sus padres, así que era necesaria esa mujer ; pero cuando Darién se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho Mina lo más seguro es que su primo mandaría a esa mujer por donde vino.

_Esta bien Mina, como sea yo me voy, Haruka me dio la ruta para surtir algunos pueblos con la mercancía que dejo en su almacén, así que tendrás que enfrentarlo sola.

Mina lo observo furiosa, y poniéndose enfrente de el cuando este se disponía salir , Yaten solo trago en seco al observarla.

_Muy bien , vete , estoy harta de ver a mis sobrinos andar como pordioseros con la ropa sucia y su pelo largo como si fueran salvajes, harta de ver que otros niños se meten con ellos porque Ethan no puede hablar y ver que Deán se pelea con todos ellos por defenderlo, estoy harta de ver que Darién no puede salir de su mundo de mentira en el que lo hizo vivir Neherenia haciéndose ver como una santa, y que Dios me perdone pero esa mujer no creo que este en el cielo por lo que hizo con su bebe, matarlo.

Yaten se puso pálido ante la muestra de furia de su esposa la cual era raro verla a decirle algo pero ella continuo.

_Si Yaten matarlo y luego echarle la culpa a Darién, ni aun en las puertas de la muerte esa mujer pudo confesar como era en realidad. No soporto ver a mis sobrinos sufrir y si Darién se molesta le diré todo y al diablo lo demás.

Yaten observo como Mina lloraba por la rabia y la impotencia, y la abrazo comprendiendo que tenía razón, sus sobrinos merecían vivir una vida alegre y no una bajo la sombra de Neherenia y más que nada que su primo por fin se liberara de la culpa por la muerte de ella, solo el tiempo le haría ver la verdad y si era necesario el también le diría la verdad de su fallecida esposa Neherenia.

_No llores Mina, por favor le hará daño a el bebe.

_Perdón Yaten sé que estoy haciendo mal por mentir a Darién y a Serena, pero sé que ellos dos se necesitan, no preguntes cómo pero cuando leí su carta supe que ella era la indicada.

_Esta bien mi amor, mira como sea tengo que irme, me comprometí con Haruka ya que el traerá la diligencia así que probablemente el sea quien traiga a Serena cuando llegue a la estación.

_Si eso pensé cuando ayer estuvo aquí cenando, no le dije nada para que no fuera a decirle la verdad a Serena o a Darién, prefiero que ellos dos primero se vean y ya viendo que ella está aquí Darién cambiara de opinión.

_Si , hiciste bien. Haruka era capaz de decirle todo para que ella no perdiera su tiempo o ir con Darién.

Yaten la beso y salió rumbo al almacén donde Haruka guardaba la mercancía que llevaba a los otros pueblos, empezó a cargar la carreta con los pedidos que le habían hecho para poder partir, a lo lejos observo la carreta de su primo Darién era el día del mes que venía para surtirse y pasar el día con ellos, ese día Mina insistiría para que se quedaran haría lo posible para que él estuviera mañana para que conociera a su nueva esposa. Suspiro profundamente y saludo a su primo que bajo de la carreta y se dirigió a ayudarle, observo a sus sobrino que efectivamente parecían salvajes con esa ropa que se veía que ya no les quedaba. Maldita sea, Mina tenía razón esos dos angelitos necesitaban una madre, trataría de apurar el paso para llegar pronto y ayudar a su esposa con la tarea de que Darién no eche a perder esa oportunidad.

_ ¡Hola Darién!

Saludo al pelinegro cuando lo vio acercarse al almacen, Mina tendria que dezplegar todo ese encanto que hacia que se le perdonara todo, casi todo. Dudaba que esta vez ella se saliera con la suya.

* * *

><p>Bueno uno mas, agradeciendo los que me han puesto en alertas y favoritos, al igual a las que han dejado comentario.<p>

Pronto subo uno mas, es que la reviso y no me gusta como quedo, asi que la arreglo de nuevo, pero ya ando en lo lidiando con las escenas candentes, como les digo, lo tengo en la mente toda la historia, pero me cuesta plasmarla con palabras.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP. 5

Serena bajo de la diligencia viendo una calle larga flanqueada por comercios y por lo que podía apreciar era un pueblo que tenia lo esencial para vivir ahí, y al final estarían las casas y campos de los habitantes de ese lugar. Esperaba que su esposo viniera a buscarla ya que ella no tenía ninguna foto de él y no quería andar por el pueblo preguntando por él, el encargado de la diligencia termino de bajar sus cosas y la de los demás pasajeros para que pudieran descansar antes de seguir su camino a la construcción de las vías ferroviarias.

_Señorita, si desea hospedarse en el hotel le puedo ayudar a llevar sus cosas.

_No gracias; en realidad espero a alguien._Serena siguió observando a los hombres que circulaban cerca de ahí.

_Bueno si es así dígame quien es, yo soy de aquí y conozco a todos los del pueblo.

Serena sonrió al hombre que se sacudía el polvo con su sombrero de los pantalones, era atractivo son su pelo rubio cenizo, alto y por lo que se apreciaba con un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso un hombre acostumbrado al trabajo pesado.

_Darién...mi esposo, Darién Colton._Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Haruka levanto la vista sorprendido observando a la joven rubia, era delgada pero con sus pequeñas curvas donde debían de ir, su pelo estaba trenzado y sujeto a la nuca de seguro era muy largo, unos ojos muy azules, una nariz pequeña pero linda y unos labios muy tentadores, vaya con Darién lo tenía bien escondido el muy sinvergüenza.

_ ¿Darién Colton?

_Si así es, pidió una esposa por correo y aquí estoy.

Haruka pensó en una plática que tuvo con su primo y recordó que él le había comentado que pediría una mujer que lo ayudara en el rancho con sus hijos, pero no comento nada de una esposa, frunció la frente pensando más si había pasado algún detalle y de pronto a su memoria vino una rubia.

_ ¡Mina!_casi grito asustando a Serena.

_ ¿Quién es Mina?

_Ohhh no se preocupe es alguien que de seguro saldrá muy pronto de aquí si es que tiene suerte, bueno pensándolo bien por el momento se salvara por el pequeño que espera.

Serena lo miro confundida por verlo como se empezaba a reír y recogía sus cosas llevándoselas con él.

_Oiga espere ¿Usted sabe donde se encuentra?_preguntaba mientras corría casi a su lado.

_Ohhh si señorita claro que se donde está y ahí encontraremos a esa pequeña bribona que de seguro tendrá mucho que explicar.

Serena lo siguió directamente a la oficina postal pero se dirigieron a la parte trasera donde estaba una hermosa casa que estaba anexada a la oficina postal, el hombre toco y enseguida abrió una linda chica rubia con su pelo suelto, una mirada muy chispeante y con una pancita de embarazo.

_Haruka, que bueno que llegaste.

_Hola Mina, creo que esto es lo que esperabas ¿no es asi?_Mina vio a Serena y sonrió contenta con ella misma.

_Si, ella es._Serena se quedo viendo a la chica pensando qué demonios pasaba.

_Mira Mina…_Le empezaba a decir Haruka pero Mina lo ignoro.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Mina y este de aquí es Haruka mi primo, bueno más bien primo de mi marido pero es igual._y empezó a sonreír con una sonrisa contagiosa que la hizo reír a ella también.

_Estoy bien gracias, mi nombre es Serena McWright, pero creo que sería Serena Colton.

Mina asintió muy feliz tomando las manos de su nueva amiga y la llevo al interior donde se encontraban dos pequeños que las miraban atentamente.

_Miren niños ella es Serena.

Los dos solo asintieron y siguieron pintando en su libro.

_Hola mi nombre es Serena_insistio tendiéndole la mano al mayor.

_Mi nombre es Dean_le contesto el mayor _ y este es mi hermano Ethan.

Serena sonrió ampliamente y le tomo la mano al pequeño y al otro trato de dársela pero este solo bajo la cabeza.

_Mi hermano es tímido y no habla, pero le agradas no se ha escondido detrás de mí.

_Bueno entonces me siento halagada de que le agrade.

Serena se sentó cerca de ellos viendo su trabajo mientras Mina platicaba con Haruka.

_ ¡Maldita sea Mina! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle a Darién? ¿Cuándo?

_Mira Haruka, se que hice mal en mentirle, pero tu bien sabes que aquí en el pueblo solo hay dos muchachas casaderas y si contamos a Setsuna son tres y las tres tienen pájaros en el cerebro las otras ni mencionarlas no me gustan para mis sobrinos, solo piensan en pescar un marido rico y lo que menos necesita Darién es una mujer que no tenga los pies en la tierra.

_Si Mina lo sé, pero eso no significa que te de derecho de hacer esto._dijo señalando a la salita donde estaba Serena con los hijos de Darién.

_Si ya sé, pero Darién jamás lo hubiera hecho el solo piensa en su fallecida esposa y todo eso, y sabes muy bien que ella es algo que lo está hundiendo en vez de salir adelante y lo peor es que se está llevando a sus hijos en el proceso.

Haruka observo a Mina, y volvió su vista a donde estaban sus sobrinos con Serena y vio que Ethan se acercaba a ella, era algo extraño ya que él era muy reservado, Deán observaba atentamente, el pequeño atento por si esa mujer lastimaba a su hermano menor. Si Mina tenía razón no era justo para sus sobrinos la vida que llevaban.

El también había visto como Darién poco a poco se iba consumiendo por Neherenia, las exigencias de ella casi lo habían llevado a la ruina.

_Mira Mina, está bien._suspiro largamente.

_Entonces, llévate a los pequeños, Darién vendrá pronto fue a la herrería a que le arreglaran las herraduras a sus caballos, yo me hare cargo.

Haruka se acerco a sus sobrinos y se despidieron de Serena y los tres salieron diciendo que irían por unos dulces que les había traído del viaje.

_Mira Serena, hay algo que te tengo que explicar._Mina se sentó frente a ella.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ ¡No claro que no! Mira lo que pasa es que, como te lo digo de una manera que no te ofendas ni te molestes.

_Vamos, ¿dime qué pasa?

Mina se levanto y justo en ese momento entro Darién

_Oye Mina, kelvin tardara mas con ese trabajo, me llevare a los niños para que me ayuden con la mercancía que llevare y luego vuelvo.

_Hola Darién mira quien está aquí.

Darién observo a la otra mujer que se encontraba con Mina y observo que era muy linda y se veía que estaba sorprendida por verlo y que lo veía fijamente como si lo conociera o tratara de reconocerlo.

_ ¿Darién? ¿Darién Colton?

_Si así es, ese soy yo._se acerco tomando su mano para saludarla_ ¿y usted es?

_ Tu esposa._Le dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡Que demonios! ¿Cómo que mi esposa? ¿Es una broma?_Pregunto Darién observando a la chica que se sonrojaba.

_Si así es, usted envió un anuncio solicitando una esposa y yo le conteste.

_Eso es imposible yo no pedí una esposa.

_Claro que si la pidió mi señor, aquí tengo el anuncio y las tres cartas que me envió.

Darién tomo los papeles que le mostraba esa loca mujer, una esposa como demonios él había pedido una mujer que le ayudara en el rancho, sería posible que se equivocaran pensando que él quería una esposa, empezó a leer el anuncio y luego las cartas y por fin pudo entender.

_ ¡Mina!_Darien volvió su vista a la esposa de su primo y pensó que podría hacerle a esa pequeña bruja traicionera.

_Mira Darién, ni digas nada es lo mejor, sabes muy bien que más que una empleada necesitabas una esposa.

_Y quién demonios te dio a ti permiso de decidir por mí, y aparte escribir cartas a mi nombre, esto es una locura, habla con esta mujer y dile que paso, este es tu problema.

Serena se puso pálida al escuchar como ese hombre la botaba como si nada, ella tenía la licencia de matrimonio, el no podía echarla así nada mas como si fuera un objeto que no le gusta y pudiera devolver a la tienda.

_Espere un momento, aquí tengo la licencia de matrimonio firmada y sellada por el juez de aquí y de Chicago, legalmente estamos casados.

Darién observo a la mujer que se proclamaba su esposa, demonios se veía más hermosa enojada, en esa pose como preparándose como para la batalla, pero no el no podía casarse no haría que una mujer ocupara el lugar de Neherenia, sus hijos no lo permitirían y el menos.

_Como que legalmente casados, yo no he firmado nada.

_Bueno Darién, en realidad…_Mina empezó a titubear cuando vio que esto se salía de sus manos.

_En realidad que Mina habla de una vez.

_El juez firmo y sello el permiso especial, y tú firmaste.

_Recuerdo que firme algo sobre autorizarte a tomar en mi nombre la contratación de una persona que me ayudara en el rancho, no una maldita esposa.

_Eso si que no_ Serena se acerco a él con las manos en la cintura _ No se qué ha pasado pero usted pidió una esposa aquí estoy y no permitiré que hable así de mi como si no estuviera presente.

_Pues tendrá que hablar con la esposa de mi primo, ella le explicara que usted es una esposa que no deseo ni deseare y entre más pronto lo comprenda mejor. Además mírese, solo es un chiquilla que viene en busca de aventuras y romance y créame, eso no lo encontrara aquí.

Serena observo al hombre salir dando un portazo en el proceso, volteo a observar a la mujer que seguramente sabría más de esto que el mismo.

_Bueno, Mina creo que tendremos una larga charla, que tal si te ayudo en la cocina con la comida en lo que hablamos.

Mina sonrió complacida, le venía bien la ayuda ya que ella no era muy buena en la cocina pero se las ás Serena prefería que en lo que aclaraban las cosas su manos estuvieran entretenidas y su mente ocupada en otras cosas que pensar en las duras palabras de ese hombre; su esposo.

_Mira Serena_le dijo mientras sacaba las cosas necesarias para hacer la comida._Aqui en el campo la vida es muy solitaria, donde lo mejor que un hombre puede hacer es hablar con un perro cuando se encuentra solo en su casa.

_Si sé que es así, escuche muchos elogios por los hombres en la diligencia mientras veníamos acá.

_Bueno ellos solo están de paso aquí, ellos acamparan cerca de donde construyen las vías del tren, pero si ellos también se sienten solos pero no es vida para que tengan una mujer ahí.

_No lo creo, si la mujer es fuerte y hay amor creo que eso se podría solucionar.

_Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero las solteras que tenemos aquí son ambiciosas y sus madres les han llenado la cabeza de ideas de que aquí no es vida si no en la ciudad, y ellos no tienen tiempo para lidiar con ellas por eso algunos han recurrido al matrimonio por correo.

_Bueno Mina y todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo y con él.

Mina sonrió al notar como pronuncio el "el" sí que le daría buena batalla Serena a Darién, tendría que hacer algo para que se conocieran mas y que Darién se enamorara de ella.

_Veras, mi primo, bueno más bien el primo de mi esposo y de Haruka por cierto_dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que se veía que pensaba en su esposo al mencionarlo.

_Bien Haruka y tu esposo…

_Yaten, Yaten Colton así se llama mi esposo, el esta fueras pero regresara pronto.

Mina empezó a picar las verduras mientras Serena sazonaba la carne y sacaba la harina para hacer un postre.

_Pues bueno, como te decía Darién me pidió que le consiguiera una persona que lo ayudara en su rancho, en las laboras domesticas y que se hiciera cargo de sus hijos también, alguna de mas mujeres de aquí podría pero Darién tendría que pagar más por el tiempo que les llevaría ir y venir y el necesitaba alguien que se quedara a vivir en su rancho y claro ellas no podían.

_ ¿Así que pidió una esposa?

_No, en realidad no_Mina dejo a un lado el cuchillo y se sento._Darien pidió una mujer solo para que le ayudara con esas tareas, no una esposa.

_ ¿Quieres decir que esas cartas y su firma no son de el?

_Las cartas no, pero la firma si._le dijo llevando su manos al rostro.

* * *

><p>Darién cruzo directamente hacia la herrería para apurar a Kelvin y salir pronto de ahí, lo que había pasado era problema de Mina que ella lo resolviera, en eso vio a Haruka con sus hijos que estaban afuera de la tienda de Setsuna, vio a sus hijos que esperaban afuera mientras su tío dejaba algunas cosas que había tenido que llevar de seguro su primo.<p>

Camino hacia ellos al verlos mirar ansiosos el tren de juguete que Setsuna tenía en el aparador junto con otras tonterías que en realidad ahí no se necesitaban pero eran cosas que Setsuna encargaba para sentir que vivía en la ciudad, aparte su tienda tenía otras cosas que la gente compraba, ya que su primo solo surtía al mayoreo era raro que surtiera al menudeo por lo mismo la tienda de Setsuna tenía venta por que vendía cosas que se necesitaban y había detalles que a veces las mujeres del pueblo compraban.

_Hola niños._Darien se acerco sentándose a su lado_que traen en las manos.

Deán le mostro los dulces que seguramente Haruka les había dado, pero Ethan seguía viendo ese tren que tanto le gustaba, Darién bajo la vista por el momento era un lujo que no se permitía por el momento le dolía en verdad no poder comprárselo pero el dinero que tenia lo iba a invertir en un semental y unas vaquillas.

_Bueno miren vayamos a acabar a cargar la carreta en lo que están listo los caballos, acabando iremos a casa de tía Mina para comer.

Los niños asintieron y corrieron a su lado para ayudarlo, Darién los observo Deán parecía que ya no le quedaban esos pantalones, igual la camisa, Ethan también se veía igual, porque no había notado eso, seria que lo de la esposa lo hacía pensar en que Neherenia quien se encargaba de eso, no en realidad ella no lo hacia lo hacia su tía Rose pero Neherenia estaba también al pendiente de ellos. Alzo los hombros y no le dio importancia vería si Mina tendría tiempo de ayudarlos a comprar algo, él no quería entrar a la tienda de Setsuna y ver su cara y soportar sus coqueteos, a pesar de que ella lo encontrara poca cosa quería demostrar que era irresistible y que lo cuelguen si era así, prefería la compañía de una cascabel que la de esa mujer.

* * *

><p>_Bueno Mina entiendo perfectamente todo, pero te has puesto a pensar que yo tal vez deje mucho atrás por una mentira, que tal vez esta era una oportunidad para mí.<p>

_Si lo sé Serena, pero créeme si vieras bien lo que pasa con ellos, lo que necesitan a una madre entenderías.

Claro que Serena entendía, ella siendo huérfana de ambos padres sabia las necesidades de un pequeño que necesitaba cariño y atención, a pesar de que no hablo mucho con los pequeños vio claramente que hacía falta una mano femenina en esos dos angelitos, en especial el más pequeño, Ethan.

_Mira Mina, sé que lo hiciste pensando en ellos dos y créeme te admiro por tratar de hacer algo, pero debes entender que tu primo Darién tiene razón, le has impuesto una esposa que no quiere.

_Si lo sé Serena créeme que no he dormido bien pensando en su reacción pero es que el esta aferrado al pasado, vive en una ilusión.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Darién vive aferrado al recuerdo de Neherenia su esposa.

_O sea ¿Qué la ama?

_No, claro que no, ama lo que Neherenia quería que viera él, solo una ilusión.

_No entiendo Mina, como puede alguien amar una ilusión.

_Mira deja te explico.

Mina empezó a decirle toda la historia de Darién, a pesar de que ella en ese tiempo era muy joven y todavía no tenía ninguna relación con Yaten, escuchaba cosas que se decían de Neherenia y hubo cosas que ella misma vio, ver como Neherenia maltrataba a sus hijos, verla gastarse el dinero en tonterías y más cuando la tía Rose se fue del pueblo ella más exigente era con Darién haciéndolo llegar casi a la ruina, obligándolo a tomar el trabajo de cazar criminales que a pesar de que era bien pagado y era por contratación del gobierno lo mantenía alejado de su casa y corriendo peligro, pero más que nada alejándolo de sus hijos y de sueños de tener su rancho ganadero.

Serena observo atenta, como Mina al platicarle todo esto veía la impotencia que sentía por no poder decir la verdad respecto a Neherenia, pero era algo que le competía a Darién resolver en vez de cegarse y no ver la realidad. Vio que Mina hizo todo esto por esos dos niños que no tenían la culpa de los errores de ambos padres, así que Serena tomo una decisión.

_Esta bien Mina, me quedo._Mina levanto la vista contenta.

_Oh Serena ¿en verdad?

_Si pero no como esposa, anularemos ese papel y le diré que me dé el trabajo que ofrecía el principio.

_Pero es que yo pense_ Mina no pudo seguir, ella la interrumpio.

_Lo siento pero no pienso hacer el papel de una esposa que no quiere, se que como sea el matrimonio no empezó con amor, pero ambos según estábamos de acuerdo con él.

_Si lo sé Serena, pero podrías no se…

_No olvídalo Mina, no hagas planes, ayudare a Darién Colton con su casa y el cuidado de sus hijos para que el pueda trabajar por completo con su rancho.

_Pero tu viniste buscando donde establecerte echar raíces.

_Si, así es, pero creo que hay cambio de planes, no te preocupes_le aclaro cuando vio a su nueva amiga bajar la vista triste_a lo mejor con el tiempo conozca a alguien que me corteje como debe ser, mira que viéndole lo positivo a esto fue lo mejor así podre tener un noviazgo como cualquier joven normal.

Serena con esa idea siguió cocinando mientras Mina le seguía platicando las últimas noticias del pueblo.

* * *

><p>Darién seguía acomodando las cosas en la carreta, después de comer se irían al rancho, lo bueno es que dejo todo arreglado jamás pensó que Mina tenía planes por lo mismo lo había convencido de permanecer un día mas para la llegada de su nueva "esposa".<p>

_ Y bueno Darién… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_Hacer, nada. Mina debe de arreglar esto ella lo provoco que ella lo solucione.

_Bueno Darién, no debes de negar que es linda.

Darién observo a su primo Haruka, no sabía que decirle claro que era linda pero no le gustaba que tomaran el control de su vida, Mina no debió hacerlo y mentirle a ella y a él.

_Si es linda, pero no creo que le guste vivir aquí.

_Oye si vino y acepto casarse sin siquiera conocerte y aceptar dos hijos ya de un matrimonio anterior habla bien de ella.

_Si, pero solo Dios sabe por qué. ¿Qué tal si tiene algún pasado escandaloso?

Haruka empezó a reír, no cabía duda de que Mina influenciaba mucho en ellos al hacerlos imaginarse de más en ciertas cosas.

_Vamos Darién, deja eso sabes que debes buscar esposa, no solo para que te ayude si no para que les de amor maternal a tus dos hijos.

_Ellos no necesitan una madre_Dijo molesto Darién.

_Si la necesitan, los niños no pueden ir a una tumba a buscar una caricia o un abrazo que bien sabes solo una madre puede dar, sin mencionar que tu también necesitas es amor.

_Ese amor lo puedo buscar en la cantina, con las chicas de Tomas.

_ ¡No seas estúpido! No me refiero a ese tipo de amor, sabes bien a que me refiero así que no te desvíes del tema.

_Nadie puede ocupar ese lugar._Dijo Darién más molesto.

_! Maldita sea Darién! Cuando dejaras atrás el pasado, que no vez que en el proceso de que vives así, estás haciendo que tus hijos sufran.

Darién observo a sus hijos que jugaban cerca de donde estaban, verlos a ellos dos solos por que los demás niños se metían con su pequeño Ethan y ver a Deán pelear con ellos por defenderlo, verlos como miran a los otros niños que caminan con sus madres. Y más que nada en las noches cenando esas comidas a veces frías por que el llega tan cansado por levantar las cercas o revisar cosas del rancho.

_Mira Haruka, tienes razón pero no estoy listo para el matrimonio, por lo mismo pedí alguien que me ayudara dentro de la casa.

_Si lo sé, pero ahora ya tienes esposa, ve lo positivo de esto, vayamos a casa de Mina y comamos ya más calmado y con el estomago lleno pensaras mejor.

Darién pensativo terminaba de colocar las cosas, pasaría a la herrería para pasar por sus caballos, comería y se iría de vuelta a su casa. Y de una vez resolvería ese problema llamado Serena.

* * *

><p>Listo, muchas gracias por pasar,leer y ponerla en alertas y favoritos, ahora entiendo a las que publican y piden que si llegan a cierto numero de comentarios suben mas. Es muy agradable leer y ver que la historia esta siendo aceptada, se muy bien que me falta mucho para decir que es un gran escrito.<p>

Aun asi les agradezco el tiempo de pasar y leer. Por que como les dije es algo que queria compartir con los fans de este anime.

Feliz dia.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP. 6

_Mira, se que la vida aquí no es fácil y mas para una mujer de cuidad, por lo que me contaste eres de Chicago y vivías con tus tíos, así que seguramente no estás acostumbrada al trabajo duro.

Serena observaba atentamente a su supuesto marido el cual había aceptado que ella trabajara para él y que cuando el juez estuviera de regreso ellos anularían su matrimonio. Ella tampoco quería un matrimonio forzado y menos tener que pelear un lugar con un fantasma del pasado.

Volteo a ver a los niños que ya venían dormidos ya que habían salido tarde de la casa de Mina para dirigirse al rancho de Darién y todo por convencer a este cabeza dura, de que ella no exigiría sus derechos de matrimonio. Si era un hombre muy viril y atractivo pero eso no justificaba que el pensara que al estar solo con él se le echaría encima.

_Tendrás que madrugar para hacer el desayuno, ya que yo salgo desde temprano.

_Si no se preocupe, ya le dije que llevar una casa no es problema para mi._contesto ya irritada con él, si no fuera por esos dos pequeños ya lo hubiera mandado muy lejos por repetirle quien sabe cuántas veces lo que tenía que hacer.

_Si, ya sé lo que dijo, pero aquí no será lo mismo; esto es el campo, lo salvaje del oeste. Además ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Serena volvió a verlo, seguía con la idea de que solo era una mocosa, según sus palabras cuando discutió con Haruka con respecto a tenerla viviendo bajo su techo.

_ Tengo veinte años, y sé muy bien el trabajo de una casa, además tampoco seré yo la que tenga que salir a cazar o hacer lo que usted hará, me ocupare de sus hijos y que su casa este limpia y tengan sus comidas a tiempo. ¿Cuántas horas de camino hace?

_Unas cinco más o menos, por lo mismo solo vengo una vez al mes al pueblo o cuando es muy necesario.

_Oh, vaya.

Darién solo observo a la joven que venía a su lado, parecía más joven y el a sus treinta y dos años, no quería lidiar con una niña que solo viniera en busca de aventuras. Pero vio que hablaba segura de sí misma, solo sería cuestión de tiempo ver hasta donde aguantaba, seguramente en casa de sus tíos solo hacia cosas para impresionar a los hombres de la ciudad, pero aquí era diferente. Bueno lo único a su favor es que cocinaba delicioso.

Volvió la vista al camino recordando cómo sus hijos casi devoraron el pastel que ella cocino, en realidad toda la comida estuvo excelente incluso Haruka que se escapaba al hotel para comer ahí decidió quedarse en cuanto olio ese aroma al entrar a casa de Yaten y Mina.

_Bueno, ya que conviviremos un tiempo lo mejor será que me hables de tu, eso de usted me hace sentir muy viejo.

_Bien, como quieras…Darién.

_Mira ya llegamos, ahí está la casa.

Serena observo que era hermosa, Mina tenía razón Darién hizo mucho por su mujer, era una casa diseñada con detalles muy hermosos, pero prácticos conforme se acercaban vio el enorme porche de adelante, era magnifico para que en las tardes se sentara una y disfrutara la vista, por lo que veía también era enorme planeada para una gran familia.

_Niños llegamos._dijo Darién mientras ayudaba a Serena a bajar.

_Mmm, papa ¿podemos jugar un rato?

_No Deán, necesito que nos ayuden a bajar las cosas y le digan a Serena donde colocarlas.

_ ¿Ella se quedara a vivir con nosotros?

_Si así es._Darien ayudo a sus hijos a bajar también.

_ ¿Para siempre?

Ethan levanto la vista en cuanto hizo la pregunta y Darién observo que mostraba un brillo de interés.

_No hijo, solo será en lo que yo me encargo de algunas cosas, recuerda que no puedo llevarlos conmigo.

Ethan nuevamente bajo la vista y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, callado y tímido. Deán se acerco y lo tomo de la mano.

_Mira Serena, te mostrare la cocina y la alacena._dijo Deán mientras también la tomaba de la mano para conducirla.

Darién tomo algunas cajas y las llevo al sótano, el cual servía para conservar algunos alimentos.

En cuanto Serena entro vio que la casa estaba muy descuidada y no solo en el mantenimiento si no también en la limpieza y además faltaban muchos detalles por arreglar, pero la cocina era lo peor aunque tenía lo necesario y seria todo un sueño para Mama Agnes, estaba realmente muy sucia.

_Papa no ha tenido tiempo de arreglar esto._Dean excuso a su padre.

_No te preocupes cariño, sé que no es fácil para tu papa hacer todo el trabajo, por lo mismo estoy aquí.

_Pero te irás, mama decía que vivir aquí no valía la pena.

Serena observo a los pequeños, Deán hablaba con amargura y Ethan solo se miraba los pies. Qué clase de mujer hace que sus hijos se aíslen en su propio dolor y sientan que solo ellos dos se tienen para protegerse, cuando tienen una gran familia que los quiere.

_Mira Dean_Serena se arrodillo para quedar a su altura_cuando uno quiere algo vale la pena, me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario, y créeme vivir aquí sí que vale la pena, es hermoso.

_Si, pero al final te cansaras de estar aquí.

_Claro que no, sabes yo de pequeña vivía también en el campo con mis padres, desafortunadamente ellos murieron y por eso tuve que vivir en la cuidad.

_ ¿Y no te gusta mas?_pregunto Deán lleno de curiosidad.

_Claro que no, esto…_dijo señalando todo a su alrededor_es hermoso, es algo que tu padre hizo con mucho trabajo y cariño, y es algo que siempre admire de mi padre él trabajaba duro pero siempre estaba atento a mi madre y a mí. En la ciudad es diferente, es mucho movimiento es raro que una familia disfrute de una tarde agradable y tranquila.

_ ¿Y si te quedas para siempre? Me gusta como cocinas.

Serena solo sonrió, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a limpiar algunas cosas para poder hacer algo rápido para cenar.

_Bueno Deán, creo que al menos estarás contento con mi comida, pero ya veremos mañana.

_ ¿Qué pasara mañana?_pregunto desconfiado.

_Me ayudaran en la limpieza.

Darién termino de bajar todo, mientras Serena preparo algo para cenar, terminando llevo a los niños a dormir quienes muy contentos habían disfrutado de una cena caliente y recién hecha.

_Mira Serena aquí está tu habitación, hay cosas en el desván que compre hace tiempo pero no se han usado, tal vez tú puedas ver en que te sirven.

Diciendo esto se alejo por el pasillo y se metió a su habitación, Serena contemplo el cuarto, estaba algo sucio pero era hermoso; lo limpio un poco y se durmió ya que mañana seria un día muy largo y duro por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

Y así lo hizo, se levanto muy temprano para hacer el desayuno de Darién antes de que se fuera a trabajar, al entrar Darién a la cocina y debido que todavía no salía el sol por completo ver la figura a un lado del fogón pensó ver a Neherenia, pero al acercarse vio que no era así y los fantasmas del pasado se desvanecieron, el la miro sorprendido pensando que no se levantaría tan temprano por lo cansado del viaje, pero ella estaba acostumbrado a trabajar duro a pesar de que el pensara que vivía como una joven caprichosa en la casa de sus tíos.

En lo que los pequeños se levantaban limpio la cocina, así que cuando ellos bajaron se mostraron sorprendidos al ver lo linda que se veía y además ver el desayuno tan apetecible en la mesa. Ethan sonrió al sentarse y oler el delicioso aroma de los pancakes.

En cuanto terminaron le ayudaron a Serena a limpiar la sala y el cuarto de estudio, después los dejo que salieran a jugar en lo que ella preparaba la comida; Serena aprovecho en lo que estaba el estofado para ir arriba y sacar algunas cosas subió al desván. Abrió la ventana y dejo que la luz y el aire inundasen la estancia, allí había espacio para aprovecharlo y decidió que lo limpiaría a fondo como el resto de la casa. Curioseo el interior de algunos baúles y encontró vestidos que quizá pudiera recomponer, así como algunas telas. Al mover un viejo maniquí de costura lleno de polvo, descubrió una maquina de coser. Singer había construido un imperio vendiendo a plazos esa maravilla que liberaba a las mujeres de la esclavitud de coser a mano. Se alegro de encontrarla porque le seria de mucha utilidad.

Bajo y limpio el cuarto de los pequeños, cambio la ropa de la cama por una limpia al igual la de la habitación de Darién y la suya propia, llevo toda la ropa para poder lavarla, dejaría algunas cosas remojando debido a que una en verdad estaba muy sucia.

Ya en la tarde comieron pero Darién no llego, Serena lo espero un buen rato para poder servirle la comida caliente.

_A veces llegábamos tarde.

_ Disculpa Deán ¿decías? _miro al niño que estaba junto a ella, el cual se sentó junto a ella en el columpio del porche.

_Que a veces llegábamos tarde, mi papa aprovechaba para arreglar las cercas o poner las nuevas, o también revisar otras cosas donde pone a pastar el ganado. No tenemos mucho pero dice mi papa que es importante mantener bien lo que tenemos.

_Si, tu papa tiene razón, así que terminemos de arreglar unas cosas y luego te mostrare unas cosas.

_ ¿Qué cosas?

_Mmm…veamos, estudiar algunas cosas, tu tía Mina me dijo que aunque no ibas a la escuela eras muy inteligente. ¿Dime cuántos años tienes Deán?

_Tengo seis, pronto cumpliré los siete.

_ ¿y tu hermanito?

_ El tiene tres.

_ ¿Siempre ha sido así? ¿Qué no hable?

_Pues, no se .Dice tía Mina que es tímido, dice que es cuestión de tiempo y de una mano amable.

_Si tu tía tiene razón, Ethan necesita tiempo, el día menos pensado no habrá quien lo pare.

Serena acaricio el cabello del niño y vio que tanto el cómo su hermano necesitaban un corte de pelo, al igual que ropa. Tal parecía que la tela y la máquina de coser le servirían.

_Bueno, creo que primero les tomare algunas medidas, pero antes de que cenen se bañaran y les hare un corte de pelo.

_ ¿Si sabes?

_Si claro que sí.

_Bueno, está bien.

* * *

><p>Darién llego ya noche, vio unas luces encendidas y pensó que tal vez Serena se le olvido apagar alguna lámpara, tendría que hablar con ella ya que podría ser peligroso ese olvido. Dejo al caballo en el establo y se dirigió a la casa y al entrar se encontró una sorpresa.<p>

_Hola Darién.

_Hola, ¿Qué haces despierta?_la miro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

_Esperándote para servirte de cenar.

_Pero es tarde_le dijo mientras Serena se dirigía a la cocina.

_Si lo sé, pero es mi trabajo esperarte para que comas como debe de ser.

Darién se desilusiono, si era cierto le pagaría por desempeñar el trabajo, pero por qué diablos se sentía así, Neherenia nunca lo espero ni se molestaba por ver si el llegaba o no.

No debía pensar así, alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Neherenia terminaba muy cansada después del largo día de trabajo en la casa no debía de pensar de esa manera, aunque era agradable ese sentimiento que sintió cuando la vio allí esperándolo.

_Mira mientras acabas de cenar, te arreglare el baño para que puedas descansar mejor.

_No te preocupes iré al rio que está aquí cerca.

_No claro que no, ya está listo el baño_mientras ella salía de la cocina llevando el agua caliente Darién terminaba de cenar.

Se levanto de la mesa y limpio sus platos, termino de acomodarlos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, aunque contaba con todo lo necesario aun le faltaba poner un tipo de fogón para poder tener el agua caliente, pero eran cosas que ya no pudo terminar por la falta de dinero.

_Tus hijos les encanto bañarse en la tina.

_Esos dos bribones no te dieron mucha lata.

_No claro que no, al contrario me ayudaron mucho._Serena termino de arrimarle todo ._Bueno creo que es todo, buenas noches y que disfrutes tu baño.

_Gracias.

Darién la observo retirarse y vio la larga trenza que le llegaba mas debajo de su trasero, y como se balanceaba cuando ella caminaba rumbo a las escaleras, cerró la puerta y se desvistió con cuidado se metió a la tina y se maravillo de lo delicioso que se sentía, hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño así, después de una larga jornada en realidad esto le caía de maravilla.

Terminando dejo salir el agua, y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos los cuales ya dormían, sintió algo muy dentro de él. Al pensar que si Serena no estuviera allí, ellos dos se habrían dormido todos sucios y bastante cansados. Tal vez Mina hizo las cosas muy diferentes a como el planeaba pero había resultado bien después de todo, solo sería cuestión de anular el matrimonio y hablaría con ella para que pudiera quedarse más tiempo.

Salió a su habitación y al entrar la olio a limpio, vio que sus cosas estaban ordenadas y en cuanto se metió a la cama se sintió tan bien de estar en unas sabanas limpias, pensó en como Serena lo espero, le dio de cenar y le preparo el baño, vio lo hermosa que se veía ¿hasta dónde le llegaría su pelo? ¿Y cómo se vería todo suelto? ¿Qué se sentiría deslizar sus dedos entre él? Demonios no debía de pensar de esa manera sobre ella, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, era lógico que tuviera esos pensamientos, pero no con ella, ella solo era su empleada y por el bien de sus hijos continuaría así.

Durante el transcurso del mes tanto Darién como sus hijos empezaron a ver la falta de una mujer en casa, y no cualquiera. Serena tenía un ángel con sus hijos y era muy trabajadora, no solo se ocupo de los niños y su casa, si no que empezó a hacerse cargo del jardín de la parte posterior de la casa el cual empezó a sembrar cosas necesarias para la casa y también para poner algunas flores.

_Darién dentro de tres días iremos al pueblo ¿verdad?

_Si tengo que comprar algunas cosas y ver con mis primos si me ayudaran a llevar los caballos para la venta.

Serena observo a Darién que se ponía las botas, se arrimo a ayudarlo como siempre lo hacía, cosa que la primera vez sorprendió a Darién pero luego ya lo veía como algo normal. Ya tenía dos semanas antes que él junto con un vecino que se estaban ayudando para llevar caballos salvajes a la venta, el decía que sería un gran negocio y usaría ese dinero para invertir en mas ganado a pesar de que algunas terneras nuevas habían nacido necesitaba tener más para lograr que el rancho prosperara así que con eso tendría suficiente para empezar.

_Bueno nos veremos en la tarde.

Ella le dio el sombrero, de pie tan cerca de el que Darién podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Los ojos femeninos brillaban nerviosos. Darién siempre había dado un beso de despedida a Neherenia antes de salir al campo. La lógica le recordó que había contratado a Serena solo por un tiempo y nada más. Y sin embargo pensó en como seria besarla, abrazarla, y sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

¿Que malo tenía un beso? Solo tocarla una vez.

Bruscamente dio un paso atrás.

_ ¿Sucede algo? _pregunto sorprendida Serena

_No…claro que no, no veremos en la tarde.

Darién salió rumbo al establo, pensando que Serena estaba ocupando el lugar de su difunta esposa con mucha facilidad y lo que más le dolía es que estaba haciéndolo mucho mejor que Neherenia, y no solo eso había ocasiones cuando la miraba que veía lo hermosa que era, lo paciente que era con los niños y el gran amor con el que atendía su casa. Momentos en los que pensaba que se sentiría hundirse entre sus brazos.

La noche anterior había sonado despierto como seria desabrochar era larga hilera de botones y poco a poco desnudarla besando cada tramo de piel descubierta, acariciar sus pequeños senos, los cuales imagino que cabrían perfectamente en sus manos.

Dios no debía pensar de esa manera y olvidarse de Neherenia.

_Debo de pensar en otras cosas, esto no puede seguir así.

Se dijo así mismo montando en el caballo, sintiendo una gran incomodidad por la dura erección que tenia.

_Serán tres días muy largos, pero en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo creo que visitare la cantina de Tomas._dijo mientras volvía la vista a la casa._Si eso es, creo que eso es lo que necesito, ver una de las chicas de Tomas.

* * *

><p>Bueno uno mas, creo que a la mitad del mismo subire cada semana. Me faltan como dos capitulos para acabar, no quiero extenderla y darle tanta vuelta con cosas sin sentido, se y reconozco que me falta llenar la historia con mas detalles sobre los lugares, la vestimenta etc, y que por lo mismo la historia avanza rapido y directo a lo que es.<p>

Asi que por lo mismo sera una historia de solo doce capitulos. Acabando esta, me arriesgare con otra la cual es con personajes griegos, si esos griegos machistas que le exiguen que la protagonista sea virgen y pura, pero eso si ellos con un monton de amantes para aventar para arriba, no sera nada como lo que han leido, al menos en mi mente tengo al personaje femenino con mas actitud. Por lo mismo adelantare con esa, ya dos personitas me han dicho que pueden ayudarme,ademas de que le pedira a un chico de ese pais que me ayude con el idioma, no quiero copiar las clasicas frases..."agami pu" o algo asi, quiero que mi personaje femenino tenga un apodo original.

Asi que si puedo la adelantare esa historia como esta para no tardarme meses sin subir, ya se que a muchas les llego la pedrada verdad? jajaja. Y por lo mismo lo hago por que yo me quejo bastante de que me tengan luego bien desesperada de saber que pasara despues...Aunque se muy bien que todas tenemos obligaciones y muchas cosas que hacer.

Muchas gracias a las que pasan y estan leyendo esta historia.

Feliz dia.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP. 7

_Oye Serena ¿y cómo ha ido todo con Darién y los niños?

_Bien, los niños son tan lindos, y además me ayudan mucho en casa.

_Si, son muy educados y a todo esto Deán si ha querido estudiar.'

_Si, es muy inteligente al igual que Ethan, aunque todavía no dice nada se ve el interés que tiene cuando estoy ayudando a Deán con las letras.

_Y _ dudo en preguntar_ ¿Darién como te llevas con él?

Serena volteo la vista para ver a los niños que jugaban con unos perritos que estaban dando en adopción, recordó la vez que ella y Darién discutieron cuando le dijo sobre la educación de los pequeños.

**Flash back**

**"_Darién, me gustaría poder comprarle algunas cosas a los niños para poder seguir dándoles algunas lecciones mas.**

**_ ¿Para qué? Ellos no necesitan más que aprender lo básico, mientras sepan manejar un rancho y ser un buen hombre basta.**

**_Y esos son rasgos muy importantes_le contesto Serena tensa._Pero también es importante la educación, algún día irán al colegio, quizás a la universidad.**

**Darién no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer le hablara directamente. Cuando Neherenia se enfadaba, su reacción habían sido tensos silencios y largos suspiros cargados de reproche.**

**_Son mis hijos, así que harán lo que yo diga.**

**_Pero si estaré a cargo de su cuidado yo…**

**_No eres su madre._La interrumpió el, mucho más bruscamente de lo que había pensado.**

**Ella palideció, peros sus ojos echaban llamas de furia. Dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa.**

**_Estas muy en lo cierto.**

**Estaba a punto de decir algo más pero observo que los niños los observaban fijamente y que Ethan tenía su labio inferior tembloroso. Habían dejado de comer y observaban el intercambio de palabras muy atentos.**

**Despacio se levanto.**

**_Creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire.**

**_Esto no es la ciudad, no es prudente merodear por ahí en la noche.**

**Serena tomo su abrigo que colgaba junto a los de los niños y salió a la oscuridad para poder tranquilizarse"**

**Fin flash back**

_Creo que como todo, el no está acostumbrado a tener una mujer que dirija su casa, pero a pesar de todo estamos bien.

_Y dime ¿no te atrae?

Serena sonrió al ver como Mina se acercaba más a ella para ver si le confiaba algún secreto.

Era atractivo eso no podía negarlo, a pesar de la marca en su rostro que algunas tal vez vería repulsivo, ella lo veía como muestra del carácter y valor de ese hombre.

_Mira Mina, no te voy a negar que sea un hombre muy atractivo, pero la verdad no creo tener las fuerzas necesarias para pelear por él con el recuerdo de su esposa.

_Si lo sé Serena, pero eso debe dejarlo atrás, ahora tú eres su esposa.

_Si así es, pero recuerda que no es porque él quisiera.

Mina bajo la vista avergonzada.

_No Mina, por favor._le dijo tomando sus manos._Se que no empezamos bien esto, pero yo estoy contenta. Como te dije a lo mejor con el tiempo no sé, tal vez conozca alguien aquí.

_Eso si tenlo por seguro, harán fila Serena, si las solteras de aquí no muy agraciadas vieras como se hacen del rogar los días de fiesta cuando las invitan a bailar.

_Ya lo vez, mas a mi favor tendré de donde escoger.

_Si, pero ninguno como Darién.

Serena quiso darle la razón pero si le decía algo Mina era capaz de seguir actuando de Cupido y no quería que Darién se molestara y la alejara de los niños, ellos eran muy importantes para ella, los quería mucho y a pesar de que Darién la hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido era mejor seguir así, esperar que el juez pronto regresara para anular su matrimonio y con el tiempo ella poder seguir adelante.

_Bueno Serena, mientras los hombres regresan. ¿Me podrías mostrar como cocinar ese delicioso pastel?

_Claro que si Mina, vamos.

* * *

><p>_Bueno Darién, ¿como esta todo en tu casa?<p>

_Bien Yaten ¿Por qué preguntas?

_Bueno porque Mina…

_Así que tu sabias._Lo interrumpió Darién, más que pregunta era una afirmación.

_Bueno si, pero lo hizo pensando en los niños._Dijo avergonzado.

_Vamos Darién no niegues que como sea las cosas salieron bien._Haruka los interrumpió mientras lanzaba el ultimo bulto a la carreta de Darién.

_Si, no me quejo, Serena ha sido muy buena con los niños y una excelente ama de casa.

_Y muy hermosa._Dijo haruka inocentemente.

_ ¿Te gusta?_Pregunto Darién entre dientes.

_Fea no es, pero es tu esposa primo jamás la vería de otra manera, solo que no soy ciego.

_Si es mi esposa, así que no lo olviden.

Haruka y Yaten se miraron entre sí riendo al ver como no negaba a Serena.

_Bueno ya es todo, que les parece si después de cenar vamos a la cantina.

_ ¿Y para qué?

_Pues para tomar unas copas.

_Eso lo podemos hacer en casa, Mina no se molestaría.

_Bueno si ustedes no quieren ir, iré yo.

_Vamos Darién no te molestes_Haruka le contesto al verlo molesto.

_No es eso, es solo que…

Darién los observo que lo miraban atento, demonios como decirles que más que un trago necesitaba estar con una mujer, ya que Serena lo tenía descontrolado al tenerla tan cerca pero tan lejana.

_Ya olvídenlo, vamos a casa.

_Y al final ¿a quién contrataste para que te ayudara en el rancho?

_Al viejo Artemis, solo lo contrate para que me ayude con el trabajo que no es muy pesado, ya que es algo viejo.

_Si eso sí, y que dirá la viuda Luna.

_ ¿Y ella que tiene que ver en esto?

Haruka y Yaten sonrieron al recordar como Artemis ha pasado mucho tiempo cortejando a la mujer y ella no lo toma en cuenta.

_Nada solo que Artemis está muy enamorado de ella, solo que siempre le da la vuelta, a lo mejor ahora que está lejos lo piense mejor._Yaten sonrió al pensar que eso era lo que necesitaba la viuda Luna para poder hacerle caso a Artemis.

_Vaya, eso si no lo sabía, bueno vamos. Creo que ya es hora de comer.

_Ansió probar la comida de Serena, Mina se la paso diciéndome lo rico que sabia el pastel, casi me hacía que fuera a tu casa para pedirle a Serena que cocinara uno.

_ ¿Tonto y por qué no fuiste?_Haruka le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

_Oye eso dolió.

_Si imbécil, pero recuerda Mina está embarazada y debes de cumplirle sus antojos.

_Cállate Haruka, ya quiero ver cuando te cases y estés atento al menor capricho de tu esposa, entonces veras que hay veces en que necesitas un poco de paz.

_Que Mina no te escuche decir eso_Dijo Darién riéndose._Por que es capaz de ayudarte.

Haruka palideció al pensar que Mina le hiciera lo mismo que a Darién, aunque no salió nada mal, debido a que Serena era de gran ayuda para Darién, Haruka no necesitaba una esposa, a él le gustaba viajar y conocer lugares y con una esposa no podría.

_Ya olvídenlo vámonos.

Darién y Yaten siguieron a un Haruka muy enojado al escuchar cómo se reían de él.

* * *

><p>Serena estaba acostada en la cama junto a los niños en casa de Mina, pensando que estaría haciendo Darién en la cantina.<p>

Claro que sabía, era un hombre y tenía sus necesidades como todos, pero porque se sentía tan mal, no era su asunto por más que un papel digiera que era su esposo era algo que él no quería. Pero aun así le dolía pensar que él estaría en los brazos de alguna de las mujeres que trabajaba ahí. Dolía tanto que tuvo que morderse los labios para no ponerse a llorar, Serena vio la ventana concentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche tratando de dormir, sería una larga noche una muy larga.

_Vamos cariño, vamos arriba ahí te atenderé como te mereces.

_Espera un poco Esmeralda. Deja tomo unas copas más.

_Podemos pedir la botella allá arriba, estaríamos más cómodos.

Darién observo a Esmeralda, era hermosa pero era una belleza que empezaba a marchitarse y que se escondía detrás de ese maquillaje.

_ ¡Amigo Darién!, hace tiempo que no venias por aquí._ saludo un hombre corpulento

_Si así es, afortunadamente las cosas están saliendo bien.

_Si eso supe, además de que tienes a una hermosa mujer ayudándote.

_Si así es la señorita Serena ha sido de mucha ayuda.

_Tienes suerte mi amigo.

Darién vio al dueño del lugar era un hombre corpulento más bien algo pasado de peso, pero era un hombre justo que a pesar de ser criticado por tener mujeres de la vida elegante, el era un hombre honesto y a ninguna la tenia trabajando a la fuerza, eran mujeres que les gustaba el dinero fácil y no por qué no tuvieran ninguna alternativa. Tomas Balagan era un hombre algo tosco pero honrado, era algo que admiraba de él.

_Bueno Darién, entonces… ¿subiremos o no?

Darién pensó en tener a Esmeralda en una de las camas de las habitaciones de arriba del salón, hundirse entre sus muslos y poder relajar esa parte de el que tanto lo necesitaba, pero enseguida pensó en Neherenia en lo diferente que eran las dos mujeres, muy diferentes. Además estaba casado, no era justo para Serena hacerla pasar esta vergüenza, claro que nadie sabía de eso a excepción de su familia.

_No, lo siento Esmeralda, creo que ya es tarde y tengo que madrugar.

_Bueno querido como quieras, tú te lo pierdes pero igual ya sabes aquí estaré para cuando necesites…_ella le dio un apretón a su entrepierna_algo de ayuda.

Esmeralda se levanto de la mesa balanceando sus caderas provocativamente dirigiéndose a los otros clientes del lugar.

_Vaya Darien_Tomas empezó a sonreir_si que te ha dado duro

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_Mi amigo, la señorita Serena es muy hermosa, y no sería raro que usted se sienta atraído por ella.

_No Tomas, a la señorita Serena no la veo de esa manera.

_Bueno entonces si no es así, tendrás que cuidarla para que no te la quiten, ella es muy linda y no solo eso sino que es muy buena cocinera, y créeme que si ser linda es bueno aquí que sepa cocinar es todo un milagro y créeme hay hombres interesados en ella, incluido yo.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que cocina bien?_Darien ignoro el detalle de los demás hombres y que a él también le gustara Serena.

_Mina. _contesto sonriendo ._Mi relación con la señorita Setsuna no va muy bien, yo quiero formalizar pero ella se niega, deseo vender esto y tener una vida tranquila, tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo pero para eso también se necesita una mujer que este con uno, y te lo confieso Setsuna es hermosa pero solo hasta ahí acaban sus dotes.

Darién solo sonrió, entendía perfectamente a Tomas el mejor que nadie sabía cómo era Setsuna pero le molestaba que pusiera su atención en Serena. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esas ideas, tarde o temprano anularían el matrimonio y si ella decidía hacerle caso a cualquier hombre de la zona no era su problema. Se despidió de él y salió rumbo a la casa de Haruka ya era tarde y no quería molestar en la casa de Yaten.

Serena se levanto temprano y empezó a preparar el desayuno, además tenía que dejar hecho unos pasteles que la amiga de Mina le había pedido, Lita le había pedido que le hiciera unos para poder ofrecerlos en su negocio en el cual ofrecían comida casera para los viajeros. Mina se había encargado de correr la voz de sus deliciosos pasteles, así que tendría que apurarse para dejarlos hechos y poder empezar a ganar un poco mas de dinero si es que quería luego poder establecerse en ese lugar.

Mina bajo seguida por los niños que al ver a Serena cocinando se unieron con ella, les encantaba ayudarle en la cocina por que los dejaba probar de todo lo que preparaba, Mina se sentó ya tenía más de siete meses de embarazo y le costaba un poco caminar, así que solo se limito a observarlos. Al verlos se sintió satisfecha con ella misma por haber conseguido a Serena, era una pena que el testarudo de Darién no viera la gran mujer que era.

En esos momentos tocaron a la puerta, de inmediato Deán corrió a abrir y entraron su papa y su tío Haruka los cuales también de inmediato entraron a la cocina y como por arte de magia apareció Yaten detrás de ellos.

_ Mmm, eso huele delicioso_Yaten se acerco al horno donde estaban los postres que preparaba Serena.

_Si tienes razón_Haruka se sentó en la mesa queriendo tomar un trozo de uno de los que ya estaban listo.

_ ¡Quieto ¡_ Mina le dio un manotazo para impedirle que lo hiciera.

_Vamos Mina, tengo hambre.

_No me importa, después de que anoche no llegaron y nos tuvieron ya muy tarde esperándolos.

_Oye, yo llegue amor._Yaten puso cara de inocente.

_Si, tu sí. Pero estos dos no. ¿Dónde estuvieron?

Haruka observo a Darién que se ponía ligeramente rojo, entrecerró los ojos pensando que estaría haciendo para ponerse así.

_Mina, estuvimos un rato en la cantina de Tomas pero después nos fuimos a mi casa, ya era tarde y no quisimos venir a molestarlos.

Darién miro con agradecimiento a Haruka, por no decirle que el llego solo y muy tarde a su casa.

_Eso no importa Mina_Serena contesto un poco enojada sorprendiendo a los niños._Mira, mejor siéntense a almorzar recuerda que tenemos que comprar unas cosas.

Mina asintió feliz junto con los niños; cuando terminaron de almorzar y limpiar la casa salieron primero a casa de Lita donde dejaron los pasteles los cuales al probarlos quedo maravillada, Lita era una excelente cocinera y su restaurant era muy concurrido pero el toque de Serena sería muy importante para este.

Después de platicar un rato con ella y ponerse de acuerdo de que mandaría a alguien a recoger más pasteles en el rancho de Darién y como quedarían en el precio se fueron a la tienda de Setsuna, los niños de inmediato se aproximaron al tren de juguete, mientras Mina y Serena observaban unas telas y cuadernos para los niños.

_Te dije claramente que no tocaras eso, ¡maldito mocoso!

_Pero no toco nada.

_Te lo advertí.

Serena volteo al escuchar el escándalo y vio como una mujer le daba una cachetada a Ethan, el cual solo agacho la mirada sin llorar mientras Deán lo abrazaba. Serena sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver lo que esa mujer le había hecho a los niños.

_ ¡Como demonios se atreve a pegarle a un niño!_Serena se acerco dándole una cachetada que casi la tiro al piso.

_ Ayy ¡maldita estúpida! _Setsuna se agarro del mostrador para no caer por el golpe._ ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué se mete?

_Soy la persona que cuida de ellos.

Setsuna observo a la joven rubia, había escuchado a varios clientes hablar de la forastera que había llegado y se había ido a trabajar con Darién Colton, muchos de sus clientes hombres habían dicho que era muy hermosa, pero ella lo dudaba pero al verla le lleno de rabia ver que si lo era.

_Pues bien, no quiero que toquen ese juguete, es muy caro y no creo que el pobretón de su padre pueda pagarlo._Dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

_ ¡Por Dios! ¿ Y quién pagaría esto?_Serena señalo el precio que tenia.

_Alguien con clase que sepa apreciar un buen modelo de tren._Volvio a decir Setsuna haciendo una cara de que sabía de que hablaba y que vieran las demás mujeres que se habían acercado al ver a las dos discutir.

_Pues además de clase será estúpido.

_Como se atreve a decir eso de la clientela que acude a mi tienda._Sestuna fingió que se indignaba porque Serena hubiera ofendido a sus clientes.

_No lo digo por sus clientes, lo digo porque el precio es casi el triple, por lo mismo no se ha vendido.

Setsuna se puso pálida al ver como algunas de las mujeres comentaban algo en voz baja.

_ ¿De dónde saca eso? El tren cuesta esto.

_En la cuidad he visto mejores, y con mas vagones y detalles y solo costaban la mitad de este, y creo que he visto cosas que exceden su precio.

_Si pero son cosas que son traídas de muy lejos._Setsuna empezó a ponerse nerviosa al ver como sus clientes empezaban a ver los productos dudosamente.

_Si lo sé, pero el señor Haruka le da buenos precios por surtirle su tienda.

_Usted que sabe._Setsuna limpiaba una mancha del mostrados dándole la espalda a Serena.

_Si tiene razón, no se._se aproximo a ella haciéndola que se volteara _pero la próxima vez que toque a uno de los niños, te daré la paliza de tu vida. ¿ Entendió?

Setsuna solo asintió, mientras Serena tomaba a los niños y salía de la tienda junto a una Mina que parecía que le había llegado la Navidad. Al salir a la calle Mina empezó a reírse junto a los pequeños. Darién se acercaba en la carreta y los vio, y vio como sus hijos reían, vio que Ethan reía algo muy raro en el pequeño y al verlos ahí a todos felices sintió que algo muy dentro de él se llenaba de un agradable calor.

Serena al verlo dejo de reír, aun le molestaba saber que paso la noche con alguna de las mujeres de la cantina, así que solo lo saludo con un gesto de mano, mientras Mina y los niños seguían riendo y le decían lo sucedido.

_ ¡Vaya Serena! Así que tenemos que tener cuidado contigo._Darien hizo una cara como de miedo.

_Si te metes con los niños sí, no tolero que nadie maltrate a un niño pequeño ni a nadie que no se pueda defender.

_La hubieras visto papa_Dean estaba muy excitado por lo que había pasado._ Casi la hace caer al piso, y también dice Serena que ese tren no vale ese dinero ¿crees poder comprarlo después?

_Pues si salen las cosas como espero, tal vez._Darien le revolvió el pelo, viendo como Ethan se le iluminaban sus ojos al escuchar que tal vez lo tendrían.

Darién solo esperaba dejarlos en el rancho y de ahí irse con sus primos a vender los caballos. Y luego poder comprar unas vaquillas más para el rancho junto con el semental, si las cosas salían bien podría por fin conseguir hacer prosperar el rancho.

Serena observo a Darién, vio que se sacrificaba mucho por sus niños y que por lo mismo también los había descuidado mucho, quería hacer de su rancho el mejor pero más que nada para poder heredar a sus hijos algo prospero, pero ella podría ayudar, tenía dinero del que había ganado desde que sabia preparar sus delicias y las cuales vendía . Si estaba decidido haría algo para ayudarlo.

_Darién ¿ me podrías esperar?_Serena se bajo de la carreta, corriendo rumbo al almacén de Haruka.

_Si claro._le grito .

_Bueno Darién ¿ qué piensas?_Mina le miro con su carita de inocencia.

_ ¿Qué pienso de que?_Darien la miro dudoso, esa cara, esa cara.

_Bueno con respecto a Serena.

_Pues …ha sido una excelente ama de casa, los niños están contentos y…

_No te hagas el tonto Darién Colton, me refiero a la mujer no a la empleada.

_Mina, te dije claramente que no quería una esposa.

De inmediato se cayó, al ver que sus hijos lo observaban asombrados y le pareció ver que sus miradas se llenaban de alegría.

_Papa, ¿significa que Serena es tu esposa? ¿Qué será nuestra mama?

_ ¡Claro que no! Su mama murió y nadie ocupara su lugar._casi grito el pelinegro y vio a Mina lleno de reproche por haberlo orillado a esto.

_Pero están casados papa, eso significa que ella es nuestra nueva mama.

_Eso fue un error, que solucionare después, así que por favor no comenten a nadie de esto ¿está claro?

Los niños asintieron no muy contentos, los dos se habían llenado de alegría ya que Serena era muy buena con ellos y a pesar de que hacían sus travesuras ella siempre sabia como hacerlos entender, nunca con gritos o golpes.

Deán bajo la cabeza recordando como su mama los golpeaba, les gritaba y les decía que solo eran una carga y que si ellos no existieran ella y su padre serian felices, y que si se quejaban su padre los sacaría de ahí sin importarle si se morían comidos por las fieras. Pero Serena no era así, el sabia que ella era buena más que nada al verla el día de hoy como los defendió, quería que se quedara para siempre, observo a su hermano y vio que él se mostraba más alegre desde que Serena llego, si su padre no lo veía haría que lo viera. Si eso haría lograría que su padre se enamorara de ella y ella de él. Sonrió alegre pensando en sus planes viendo como Serena regresaba.

Se despidieron de Mina, mientras Haruka y Yaten se iban con Darién por delante para poder salir pronto del rancho a hacer la venta, mientras Serena y los niños se iban en la carreta, Deán le ayudo a llegar y en cuanto llegaron los hombres empezaron a bajar las cosas al terminar Darién se despidió y dejo a Artemis a cargo en lo que regresaba.

Serena los vio alejarse y suspiro, era doloroso verlo partir, pero más doloroso ver que se había enamorado de su esposo, el cual no la quería y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad anularía su matrimonio, observo a los pequeños a los cuales ya amaba como propios. Pero no podía vivir así, a medias. Sabiendo que ese hombre jamás la amaría.

Durante varios días estuvieron arreglando la casa y la pequeña huerta, Artemis era de mucha ayuda y era un hombre que platicaba unas hermosas historias de sus aventuras a los niños le encantaban y se pasaban parte del día detrás de el. Pasaron dos semanas y al final del día vio que se aproximaban unos jinetes y vio que se trataba de Darién y sus primos.

Los niños corrieron alegres a su encuentro y Darién bajo del caballo con una gran sonrisa, lo cual significaba que había logrado su cometido, sus primos metieron las vaquillas y un nuevo semental al corral.

_Ahora si Darién, solo es cuestión de esperar las nuevas crías y luego hacer el trato con la distribuidora de carne.

_Si Haruka, te agradezco que les hablaras de mí.

_Bueno Darién, solo espero que cuando seas un gran ganadero no dejes de pasar a tu humilde casa. _Yaten le dijo fingiendo una gran pena.

_Si serás cabeza dura Yaten._Darien sonrió dándole un golpe en el hombro.

_Bueno Darién, nosotros nos vamos._Haruka monto de nuevo.

_ ¡Están locos! _Serena se puso las manos en la cintura viéndolos duramente_ya es tarde y de seguro viene muy cansados.

_Serena tiene razón._la secundo Darien_por que no se quedan hoy y mañana temprano nos vamos al pueblo, sirve que deposito mi dinero en el banco y veo algunas cosas.

_Si además sirve que llevan unos pasteles que tendré listos para mañana.

_ ¿Pasteles? _Darién observo a Serena._ ¿A quién le mandaras pasteles?

_A Lita, nos pusimos de acuerdo y me ofreció vender mis pasteles y otros bocadillos.

_ ¿ Y para que?_Darien la miro molesto.

_Tengo que ahorrar Darién, aparte de lo que me pagas debo de juntar dinero para poder establecerme aquí, Lita me ha ofrecido un tipo de sociedad, ya que su esposo tiene planes de expandir el hotel y necesitara más ayuda en el restaurante.

_ ¿Acaso no estás a gusto aquí Serena?_Darien la tomo de los brazos, mientras los demás entraban a la casa para dejarlos solos.

_Claro que sí, me gusta vivir aquí.

_ ¿Entonces?_ Darien la sujeto mas fuerte acercándola más.

_Necesito establecerme y hacer mi vida Darién, vine aquí pensando que formaría un hogar y resulto que solo necesitaban una sirvienta.

_Eres más que eso Serena.

_Si lo sé Darién, pero necesito sentir un lugar que sea mío, no un lugar en el cual se me paga por vivir.

Darién la observo, durante las noches que se sentaban a cenar supo más de su vida, desde el día que quedo huérfana y como llego a la casa de sus tíos, saber como la habían tratado lo lleno de furia y deseo en ese momento abrazarla y no dejar que nadie más la lastimara o la hiciera sentir menos. Ahora veía la gran fuerza que tenia y el por qué mucha gente vio la gran mujer que era, solo que él no podía, el no.

_Tienes razón. No puedo pedirte que te quedes eternamente aquí, tienes derecho a buscarte un esposo y tener tus hijos._ Decir esto le costó mucho porque no podía imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre y mucho menos llevando los hijos de este.

_No solo es eso Darién, quiero tener mi hogar, lleno de amor como el que tuvieron mis padres. _Serena se abrazo a él aspirando el aroma de Darién y permitirse por un momento sonar que la amaba.

_Si, lo sé. Te entiendo._ Darien suspiro y Serena supo que él pensaba en su esposa fallecida.

Los dos entraron, y empezaron todos a platicar sobre el viaje y lo que había pasado en el rancho en la ausencia de Darién. Los días pasaron y Mina les había avisado que la próxima semana seria la fiesta del pueblo y les avisaba que dejaran listo para que se quedaran unos días en el pueblo, así que se pusieron de acuerdo con Artemis y el iría con ellos pero se regresaría al día siguiente en la tarde para hacerse cargo junto con los otros dos muchachos que pensaba contratar.

Serena se sentó arreglando uno de los vestidos que había encontrado en uno de los baúles, los niños ya se habían dormido y les había dejado listo sus cosas para mañana temprano ir al pueblo, los dos estaban muy contentos hacia mucho que no asistían a una fiesta y estaban muy ansiosos lo cual le costó hacerlos dormir.

Pero ahora solo esperaba que llegara Darién, ya que había ido a checar algunas cosas para dejar todo listo para el tiempo que no estarían, mientras tanto veía los cambios que le había hecho al vestido, era hermoso y serviría para la fiesta, escucho que Darién había llegado y oyó sus pasos en el porche, Serena se levanto y sonrió al entrar Darién correspondió a su sonrisa al volverse para dejar su abrigo y su sombrero vio algo que le llamo la atención.

_ ¿Qué es eso? _dijo señalando el vestido que se encontraba en el maniquí de costura.

_Es un vestido que encontré en uno de los baúles que había en el desván._ Dijo Serena orgullosa viendo lo hermoso que era el vestido y ver terminado los arreglos que le había hecho.

_ ¿Y quién demonios te dio permiso de usarlos? _Le grito mientras tomaba el maniquí y empezaba a quitarle el vestido.

_Tu, tú mismo me dijiste que usara las cosas que había en el_Serena lo miro molesta y asombrada por la rabia que Darién tenia.

_Si, pero esto no, esto es de mi esposa, no quiero que toques nada de sus cosas, entiendes, ella era una dama y sus cosas las respetas, el hecho de que te diera libre acceso a mi casa no te da derecho a tratar de ocupar su lugar ni de tomar sus cosas.

Serena se trago las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, vio que Darién tomaba el vestido casi con reverencia y le dolió mas ver que nunca tendría oportunidad con él, que su amor jamás seria correspondido.

_Tienes razón, debí preguntar antes de tomarlo así que no te preocupes no volverá a suceder._Serena tomo sus cosas de costura y subió, al diablo con él. Que cenara solo.

Darién la observo y vio el brillo de sus ojos y se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo, no debió de gritarle el mismo le había dicho que podía usar las cosas del desván, el no recordaba que los elegantes vestidos de Neherenia estaban ahí, seguramente su tía los había guardado en ese lugar. Se acerco a la cocina y vio que estaba ya servido y se sintió peor, termino de cenar y se retiro a su cuarto al pasar a la habitación de Serena estuvo tentado de tocar y pedirle una disculpa, pero ya era tarde esperaría a mañana.

Serena no podía dormir, el dolor por saber que no tenía ningún lugar en esa casa mas como la sirvienta le dolía y mucho, dando vueltas en su cama escucho un ruido fuera y se levanto asomándose a la ventana, vio una pequeña sombra que entraba al establo. ¿Seria uno de los niños? Salió al pasillo bajando las escaleras tomo su abrigo y se acerco al establo.

Al entrar vio que no se veía nada, necesitaría algo para iluminarse al volverse para ir a la casa choco con Darién que se encontraba detrás de ella.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí afuera?

_Me pareció escuchar ruidos y vine a ver._Serena se sujeto mas del abrigo para no dejarle ver el escalofrió que le había producido al chocar con él.

_Si serás tonta, pudo ser un oso y sales así._ Darién la observo con su pelo suelto y lo hermosa que se veía a la luz del quinqué.

_ ¿Osos? ¡Por Dios._Serena vio que él había salido también sin nada más que la luz que le iluminaba el camino_ Bueno tú también no saliste muy preparado.

Darién observo que así era solo se puso de prisa los pantalones, la camisa y sus botas, pero su rifle lo dejo en casa y empezó a sonriera junto a Serena. Pero de repente Darién dejo de sonreír.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?_pregunto ella, su voz poco más que un ronco susurro.

En silencio, la mirada de el recorría descaradamente el cuerpo enfundado en el ligero camisón trasparente el cual se veía a pesar del abrigo de ella, notando su figura. Flexiono los dedos rezando para tener la fuerza suficiente para alejarse. Pero no la tuvo.

Lentamente alzo la mirada hacia ella, medio esperando ver ofensa o rechazo en sus hermosos ojos azules, cualquier cosa que apagara el inmenso deseo que sentía. Pero lo que encontró fue también deseo, un deseo inseguro y lleno de temor pero deseo al fin de cuenta.

Serena se humedeció los labios y Darién soltó un profundo jadeo sintió la fuerza de su erección y toda cordura desapareció. Darién la tomo entre su brazo mientras sujetaba el quinqué y ella deseosa se pego a el cuello con sus brazos, sus senos se marcaban bajo la tela y contra el pecho de él. Acaricio suavemente su cintura y ella entreabrió sus labios.

Darién beso en la boca a Serena, ella abrió un poco mas permitiendo que su lengua la invadiera, haciendo que el deseo de él creciera mas y antes de ponerse a pensar retrocedió con ella unos pasos y la apretó contra la pared del establo, paralizándola entre la pared y sus piernas separadas, mientras sentía el muslo femenino contra su erección.

La mano de Darién se deslizo por su muslo, sujeto el camisón y lo aparto para poder acariciar su piel desnuda, se agacho un poco y dejo el quinqué a un lado se levanto y apretó sus nalgas firmes y redondas y ella se arqueo hacia él.

El la beso en el cuello y lentamente sus labios descendieron hasta llegar a uno de sus senos el cual chupo por encima de la tela consiguiendo endurecerlo por completo, casi sin aliento Darién levanto la vista para observar el rostro de Serena la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios seductoramente entreabiertos. Meses de deseo y pasión contenida explotaron. Al diablo las consecuencias tenían que hacerla suya.

_Vamos dentro del establo._ Dijo el con una voz que ni el mismo reconoció.

Serena solo asintió

_Si.

El la sujeto besándola una vez más y abrió la puerta del establo.

_Hay heno fresco en esa esquina_Dijo mientras apagaba el quinqe_No queremos causar un incendio.

Serena lo siguió y se tumbo de espaldas, apoyándose en los codos observo que su camisón estaba levantado por encima de las rodillas y unos cuantos botones de arriba estaban desabrochados dejando ver un amplio escote entre sus senos.

Darién cayó sobre la paja, sujetándola por detrás de las rodillas la atrajo hacia él y coloco su cuerpo entre las piernas femeninas, rodeando su seno derecho con una mano y con la otra sujeto su nuca la beso una vez más devorándola.

Las manos de Serena se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de él y le acaricio la espalda, sintiendo entres sus dedos la fuerza de el. Darién no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero necesitaba sentirla más cerca de el. Se llevo su mano a la hebilla de su cinturón lo desabrocho y los primeros botones de su pantalón no podía esperar más.

Serena bajo la vista, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, pero en ese momento no pudo apartar la vista. Había escuchado a las otras chicas en la casa de sus tíos y ahora entendía de lo que hablaban. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, pero sabía que estaba bien su excitación y su corazón le decían que estaba bien.

Deslizo su pequeña mano entre el vientre masculino y oyó un profundo jadeo de él y se sintió tan femenina que quiso hacer mas.

Pero Darién la detuvo, el mismo se metió la mano entre los pantalones y libero su miembro, ella lo observo impresionada y aunque no sabía mucho de las relaciones íntimas de un hombre y una mujer sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Darién levanto más el camisón y se puso sobre ella, llevando la punta de su virilidad hacia la abertura suave y húmeda de ella.

En lo más profundo de su corazón Serena sabia que una vez que pasara no había marcha atrás y algún modo estarían unidos, y aunque tenía sus dudas estaba decidida a seguir, lo amaba.

No era como lo había imaginado, no hubo palabras románticas, ni juramentos solo la necesidad y pasión, pero ella necesitaba algo mas, sabía que por parte de él no había amor, pero necesitaba saber que él la amaba.

Bajo sus manos y acaricio sus duros músculos de las nalgas de él.

_ ¡Oh! Darien_dijo en un suspiro lleno de pasión.

Darién no podía hablar.

La pasión era tanta que lo había dejado sin voz, sin capacidad de emitir frases, apretó su excitación contra ella preparándose para penetrarla.

_ ¡Darien! _repitio deseando tenerlo dentro pero a la vez escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

Los músculos del cuellos masculino se tensaron mas y se posesiono sobre ella, con la frente cubierta de sudor y los ojos cerrados pujo dentro de ella, Serena cerró los ojos su corazón deseaba escuchar su nombre.

El empujo una vez más, y Serena sintió del dolor desgarrador en el momento que rompió su virginidad el cuerpo entero de Darién se tenso siendo consciente de lo que había tomado de ella, pero su necesidad era tanta que empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior y luego acelerando.

Una fuerte necesidad se apodero de Serena.

Dios santo, ¿Qué le hacía? sentía algo palpitante en su vientre que ansiaba ser liberado.

_Rodéame con las piernas_le susurro él.

Ella lo obedeció y lo sintió por completo dentro de ella, su cuerpo pronto se adapto a él, pensado que era imposible sentir mayor necesidad el busco con la mano el centro de su deseo y empezó a acariciarla con dedos expertos.

Ella susurro

_ ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¡Oh!

_Tranquila, te gustara.

Darién siguió acariciándola con manos expertas y el calor interior de Serena aumento, y ella se sintió al borde de una abismo desconocido, y entonces de repente sintió que su cuerpo exploto en un torrente de sensaciones, gimió y arqueo la espalda sintiendo los espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Darién retiro la mano y la penetro con más fuerza y poco después libero su cuerpo se tenso y cuando se derramo dentro de ella, gimió …

_Neherenia.

Darién se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho en cuanto el nombre de ella salió de sus labios.

Fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Serena, le puso las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho.

_Apártate de mí.

Su voz sonaba rara, por el hecho de estar conteniendo las lágrimas y la rabia que tenia contra él y con ella misma.

Al sentirla que deseaba separarse de él, Darién se levanto dejándola libre, ella de inmediato se acomodo su camisón y su abrigo que sujetaba con fuerza para no írsele a los golpes.

_Me llamaste Neherenia.

Tendido de espaldas, Darién observaba en techo del establo.

_Ha sido sin querer.

Serena tenía los ojos ya llenos de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

_ ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

Darién se paso las manos por el pelo y luego por el rostro.

_Desde que murió no había estado con nadie. Y solo había estado con ella.

Darién observo la larga melena que le caía sobre su cuerpo el cual hacia momentos él había disfrutado.

_No me deseas, solo utilizaste mi cuerpo para calmar tus ganas. ¡Como si fuera una cualquiera!

Aunque Serena no se parecía en nada a Neherenia, el no podía negar sus palabras una parte de el aun extrañaba a su esposa fallecida, quería resucitar su antiguo amor. Se subió los pantalones y abrocho los botones.

_Lo siento.

Las lágrimas seguían inundando los ojos de Serena.

_Por un momento pensé que _ dudo en decir había amor por parte de él _ Pero me equivoque.

_ ¡Maldita sea! No soy el único culpable de esto.

Lentamente ella se levanto y la tenue luz de la luna la ilumino, se veía hermosa observo él y mientras recorría su cuerpo una vez más se percato de la mancha de sangre en el camisón, había sentido su virginidad pero el deseo no lo dejo parar y pensar en las consecuencias. Ahora sabia del alcance que podría tener.

_Vete al diablo Darién Colton.

Serena echo a andar delante de él, pero la detuvo sujetándola del brazo, ella lo miro con ojos llenos de tristeza y vergüenza.

_No será tan sencillo Serena.

_ ¿ Que quieres decir?

Darién observo la mancha una vez más y la miro a los ojos.

_Te has puesto a pensar que podrías estar embarazada.

Serena lo observo llevándose las manos a sus labios para no dejar escapar los sollozos, se soltó de él y corrió a la casa, a su habitación de la cual no debió de salir, no debió de salir de la casa de sus tíos, no debió contestar esa carta, tantas cosas que no debió de haber hecho y así no estaría en esa situación, llena de dolor y vergüenza pero más que nada muriendo por que solo su cuerpo había servido para remplazar a una mujer muerta desde hace tiempo y la cual se había llevado a la tumba el corazón del hombre que ella amaba.

* * *

><p>Hijole jajaja creo que ahora si la deje en lo mas crucial. Serena si lo ama, pero pues ella quiere todo o nada, solo que los nenes la hacen dudar entre mandarlo al diablo o no. Creo que no es facil que todo el tiempo le digan que su difunta esposa o la ex era perfecta. Le duele , pero por lo mismo no quiere aferrarse a el . Tiene miedo de entragar todo y el solo le de las sobras.<p>

Aclarando las dudas de todas, todos los personajes tendran en cierto modo al final de la misma historia un tipo epilogo, ahi veran que paso con ellos. Solo que pues solo me enfoco en los protagonistas, la historia va rapida por falta de detalles, y mas conversaciones ...creo.

Pero todo se soluciona y se vera el proceso y el momento en que por fin se de cuenta de lo que tiene antes de que sea tarde. Y ahora si cada semana, la lei de nuevo y unas cosas no me gustaron, por lo mismo se extendio pero solo dos capitulos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Feliz dia.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO. 8**

Darién observaba el perfil de Serena, desde que salieron ella no le dirigió la palabra y supo al verla que no había dormido nada al igual que él, había sido un error el haber estado con ella, pero ya hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer.

Neherenia se mostraba fría y siempre era algo sin pasión, pero no podía decirle nada después de todo ella fue educada para ser toda una dama y el solo era un vaquero que había logrado tocar el cielo.

Pero anoche Serena lo hizo sentir más cosas, mucho más que su propia esposa, aunque había gritado su nombre sabia que una pequeña parte de el deseaba a Serena, ella fue muy receptiva con él se entrego por completo algo que Neherenia no hacía. Pero eso no significaba que tenía que haberse aprovechado de Serena y tal vez haberla dejado embarazada.

A lo lejos vio que se acercaban al pueblo, el cual ya se encontraba adornado con cintas y banderitas para fiesta, era una gran fiesta debido a que el pueblo estaba orgulloso de cómo poco a poco estaban prosperando y lo harían mas con el paso de la vía ferroviaria. Así que todos estaban más que dispuestos a ser participes de la misma.

Serena se bajo de la carreta sin esperar la ayuda de Darién, rápido entro a la casa de Mina, mientras un Yaten confundido la miraba entrar y dirigiendo una mirada a Darién preguntándole que pasaba.

_ Y ¿Qué paso?_le pregunto una vez que los niños entraron.

_ ¿Qué paso? Que arruine todo. Absolutamente todo.

_ ¿Por qué? Acaso la despediste.

_No, peor.

Yaten se rasco la cabeza pensando que sería peor.

_Pues no soy adivino, así que tendrás que platicarme.

_Vamos con Haruka.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa de su primo que se encontraba al final de la calle principal.

_ ¿Qué hiciste que?_grito Haruka después de escupir el whisky que se había servido.

_Estuve con ella anoche, íntimamente._dijo el pelinegro apenado con ellos.

_Bueno ya era hora, después de todo es tu esposa._le dijo un tranquilo Yaten mientras le daba palmadas a Haruka al ver que se ahogaba con su trago.

_ ¿Ya era hora? ¿Eres idiota o que Yaten? El mismo se negó a que Serena fuera su esposa, el mismo puso el grito en el cielo al descubrir lo que tu mujercita había hecho. Y sales con eso.

_Bueno, si es cierto, pero como sea son esposos._dijo apenado _no pasa nada.

Darién observo a sus primos, Yaten tenía razón estaba casado con Serena no pasaba nada ¿o sí?

_Bueno eso no es todo_dijo apenado Darién haciendo que sus primos pararan la discusión que mantenían.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste Darién? ¿La lastimastes?_Haruka apretó los puños.

_No, claro que no._Dijo molesto _es solo que…

_ ¿Qué?_lo apuro Yaten al ver que dudaba.

_Le dije Neherenia.

Haruka lo observo largamente y de pronto le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo que perdiera por un momento el equilibrio.

_ ¡Maldita sea Haruka! ¿Por qué fue eso?_limpiandose la sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

_ ¿Qué que fue eso? Idiota, como puedes mencionar el nombre de otra mujer cuando estas con otra.

_Dije el de mi esposa, que tiene de malo.

_Si serás, que sentirías tu si ella hubiera dicho el de otra persona._Yaten lo vio molesto

_Bueno, creo que mal.

_ ¿Mal? Solo eso, en verdad Darién ¿Qué te circula por la sangre?_Haruka se volvió para no darle de nuevo otro golpe.

_ ¡Maldita sea Haruka! Neherenia ha sido la única mujer con la que estado desde hace ocho años.

_Si, pero como sea no eran muchas las noches que convivían como pareja._le dijo Yaten como si nada.

_ ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?_le dijo agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

_Que tu mujer le platicaba a casi todo mundo lo que hacían_le dijo quitándoselo de encima.

_Neherenia nunca haría eso.

_Cállate Yaten_Haruka intervino, no quería lastimar a Darién, pero parecía que Yaten estaba dispuesto a decir unas cuantas verdades de Neherenia.

_No, esta vez no. Mira Darién, Neherenia les contaba ciertas cosas a las mujeres del pueblo ya sabes esas que dizque son la escuela de los buenos modales.

_ ¿A esas viejas estiradas? No lo creo.

_Claro que si, y ellas después _haciendo un gesto con los brazos de entre comillas_"las señoras de buenos modales" lo platicaban con los demás.

Darién se sentó en el sillón, agarrándose de la cabeza, empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en ella.

_Mi madre misma los escucho, al igual que Mina._dijo el dirigiéndose a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera._Yo un día escuche cuando una de ellas hablo con mi mama.

**Flash back**

**"_Así es Rose, Neherenia dijo todo eso de Darién, que no soportaba que la tocara con sus toscas manos de ranchero. Que por lo mismo dormían en cuartos diferentes.**

**_Neherenia no debería contar sus cosas_dijo la señora Rose.**

**_Si eso mismo digo yo, y no solo eso querida._la mujer ignoro la cara de la tía de Darién._Que solo lo ha soportado para poder darle a sus dos hijos, pero que desde que se ha embarazado no deja que la toque, que por lo mismo se había ausentado todo un año después de que tuvo a Deán.**

**_Mira…**

**La mujer no la dejo decir nada continuo diciéndole más**

**_Y además, que tu sobrino sueña demasiado que nunca lograra lo que se propone y que ella lo convencerá de vender y largarse de aquí. ¿Por cierto has notado que el más pequeño. ¿Cómo se llama?**

**_Ethan. _contesto ella, aguantando las ganas de sacarla de los pelos.**

**_Si ese mismo, has notado que no habla, creo que ha de ser por como ella misma se ponía esos corsé tan apretados, ¿le habrá afectado? Si creo que eso paso con él, el pobre no habla nada.**

**_Mira tengo cosas que hacer_digo mientras agarraba a su vecina del brazo levantándola del sillón_asi que creo que tendrás que irte, además creo que se te hace tarde para ir a tomar el té con tus amigas.**

**Diciendo esto le cerró la puerta en las narices soltando un largo suspiro.**

**_Mama_le dijo yaten**

**_Oh cariño, estas ahí.**

**_Si así es.**

**_ ¿Cuánto hace?**

**_Lo suficiente, mama por que no le dices nada a Darién con respecto a su esposa.**

**_Por que el no escucha, vive para ella. Y lo malo es que sus hijos están pagando por esa ciega adoración hacia ella. Sera algo que el mismo tendrá que descubrir.**

**_Pero mama…**

**_No hijo, tu primo ya es un adulto ha vivido muchas cosas para que se deje cegar por los buenos modales de su esposa y pensar que ella merece algo más que esto, y es una lástima que así sea. Pero es algo que él tiene que hacer por sí mismo, poco a poco descubrir la verdad solo así podrá dejar de ser tan ciego. Además temo que Neherenia pueda ponerlo en contra de nosotros.**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_ ¿Por qué demonios no me dijeron nada?

_ ¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Yaten? ¿Nada de lo que mi tía pensaba? _pregunto Haruka.

_Si…es solo que…pensé que_frustrado se llevo las manos al rostro._ Si se que había cosas que debí arreglar con ella, pero sabía que la había sacado de su ambiente de princesa para traerla a este lugar.

_Si así es, pero era algo que ella sabía perfectamente, le dijiste cuales eran tus sueños, ella decidió según compartirlos contigo. _Le dijo Yaten poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro._Pero solo para ella fue una aventura, pensó que con el tiempo cambiarias de opinión y vendería para irte con ella a la ciudad.

Darién respiro hondo, si ellos tenían razón Neherenia nunca hizo el intento para adaptarse a este lugar, pero ¿podría culparla? Él le prometió después de todo muchas cosas. Pero ahora la veía de una manera distinta, más humana y no el ser inalcanzable que él pensó que era.

_ Y ¿Ahora? El juez esta en el pueblo. ¿Anularas el matrimonio?

* * *

><p>_ ¿Qué él hizo que?_le grito casi en el oído Mina.<p>

_Mina por favor, los niños podrían escucharte._Serena observo a los pequeños que se encontraban entretenidos observando a los perritos recién nacidos de un vecino.

_No te preocupes, créeme esos dos están más interesados es esas cositas que en nosotras. Ahora dímelo otra vez.

_Por favor Mina, es algo que no quiero ya recordar.

_ ¿Acaso fue tan malo?_le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

_No, no es eso Mina.

Serena se estremeció al recordarlo, Darién era muy viril y desde que lo vio le hizo sentir cosas que nunca sintió, a pesar de la cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla y que algunas mujeres pensaban que lo hacía verse mal, para ella era lo más sexy que había visto, lo hacía ver aun mas varonil y más que nada para ella más peligroso.

Sabía que había sido causada por un bala que le rozo, cuando perseguía a unos fugitivos, por lo mismo admiraba mas a ese hombre, que arriesgo mucho por lograr su meta. Pero anoche había cometido un error, dejo que la pasión que sentía por él la hiciera sonar que por fin el se fijaría en ella. Que equivocada estaba y ahora tendría que ver si eso no tendría repercusiones.

_ ¿Entonces?_Mina pregunto con el seno fruncido y acariciándose su vientre.

_ Es que el…dijo…

_ ¿Qué dijo? Vamos Serena harás que me alivie antes de tiempo.

Serena rio, si era cierto la haría aliviarse pero no antes de tiempo Mina ya estaba a días de dar a luz.

_Dijo el nombre de ella…el de su esposa…Neherenia._dijo al fin con un suspiro.

_Ese hombre es el idiota más grande de este mundo._dijo mina furiosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

_Cálmate Mina, no te hará bien, además el no tuvo mucho la culpa. Tonta yo que pensé que algo podría pasar entre nosotros.

_ ¿Te gusta, verdad?_Mina paro de repente al verla con la mirada triste.

_Mas que eso Mina, lo amo.

Dijo soltando un sollozo que contuvo al ver a los niños acercarse con un perrito entre sus brazos.

_Serena ¿crees que papa deje que llevemos uno?

_No lo sé Deán, le preguntaremos cuando vuelva.

Los dos corrieron alegres y regresaron a jugar con los demás niños que se habían acercado a ver a los cachorros.

_Serena, se que ustedes quedaron en anular el matrimonio, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Sé que no empezaron bien.

_Mina, nada empezó bien y ha terminado fatal. Lo mejor será que hagamos lo que decidimos hacer desde un principio.

_ ¿Entonces lo anularan?._pregunto viendo tristemente a los niños que jugaban felices, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía así.

_Si, es lo mejor. No quiero vivir a la sombra de su mujer. No podría soportarlo Mina, lo siento.

Serena observo a Ethan y Deán que jugaban felices con los cachorros y los niños del pueblo, ella también hacia observado un gran cambio en ellos y más en Ethan.

_ El juez ya está en el pueblo. ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

* * *

><p>Darién se encontraba viendo a las parejas bailar, la fiesta había empezado y todos se encontraban ya reunidos en la plaza principal. Gente del ferrocarril se encontraba ahí, demasiados para su gusto. Vio como uno de ellos invitaba a Serena a bailar y sintió ganas de sujetarla y llevársela pero no debía. ¿O sí? Después de todo era su esposa.<p>

_Que linda se ve Serena._Haruka se acerco con un pedazo de pastel.

_Si así es.

_Además tiene un ángel para atraer a la gente, muchos de aquí la aprecian.

Darién la observo, llevaba el vestido con el cual llego al pueblo se sintió miserable al verla por cómo le había gritado por tomar un vestido de su esposa. Ahora que lo pensaba no debió de reaccionar de esa forma, ella ya no estaba con él y era hora de ver hacia adelante.

_Mmm esto esta delicioso_Yaten se acerco también comiendo pastel_ ¿Sabias que Lita ha pensado abrir una repostería para poder vender los pasteles y postres de Serena?

_No._contesto viendo como otro hombre la sacaba a bailar._ ¿y ese quién es?

Yaten y Haruka vieron al hombre que señalaba.

_Es Diamante.

_ ¿Diamante?

_Si Diamante Black. Uno de los socios mayoritarios del ferrocarril.

Darién apretó los puños al ver como Diamante le hablaba al oído y como Serena se sonrojaba.

_Bueno, pues como sea_dijo el acomodándose su sombrero _creo que es hora de ir a bailar con mi esposa.

Yaten y Haruka rieron al verlo marcharse enojado y más que nada al aceptar por fin a Serena.

Darién se acerco a la pareja. Vio que Serena lo había visto pero lo ignoro.

_Disculpe amigo_le dijo tocándole el hombro a Diamante_creo que esta pieza es la mía.

_Creo que eso es decisión de la señorita_le contesto con un dejo de burla.

_La señorita aceptara, ¿no es así Serena?

Serena lo observo y sabía perfectamente que Darién se estaba conteniendo, decidió aceptar para no causar un alboroto.

_Si así es señor Diamante, le debo esta pieza a mi patrón._le contesto con una sonrisa y dejando en claro la posición de ellos dos.

_Bueno si es así, esperare la siguiente._la dejo no sin antes tomarle la mano y besarle suavemente haciendo que Darién diera un ligero gruñido.

Darién la tomo entre sus brazos y se sintió en su hogar, olía tan bien. La tomo mas fuerte entre sus brazos acercándola más hacia el haciéndola sentir lo excitado que estaba.

_Darién por favor, nos pueden ver.

_No me importa, eres mi esposa.

_Estas ¿tomado?_dijo ella retirándose un poco para verlo.

_No, bueno un poco pero no tanto para no saber lo que digo o hago.

_Darién, el juez esta aquí ¿quieres que vayamos mañana temprano para hablar con él?

Darién se paro por un momento. Si era cierto el juez ya estaba aquí, pero no estaba ya seguro de dejarla ir.

_Serena, creo que eso tendrá que esperar. Después de lo que paso anoche…

_ Por favor Darién no digas nada._digo ella poniéndole una mano sobre los labios.

_No querida_le tomo la mano besando sensualmente sus dedos._Debemos hablar, sé que no empezamos bien y que tendremos mucho camino que recorrer pero más que nada debes entender que tal vez puedas estar embarazada y no dejare que un hijo mío ande por ahí.

_ ¿Y si no lo estoy?_dijo ella dolida, no quería que estuviera con ella por obligación.

_No soy un hombre romántico, Serena. Las palabras no se me dan bien.

Serena se dio cuenta que la situación era muy difícil para él y no podía soportar ver a alguien tan orgulloso sufrir por algo que no sentía.

_No me importa que no me ames Darien, se que eres un gran hombre. Diste tu corazón a Neherenia y ya no hay mas, para nadie. No tenemos que seguir casados por lo que ocurrió.

_ Muchos matrimonios funcionan sin amor.

_Tienes razón, pero en este tiempo he pensado mucho en mis padres, lo que había entre ellos es algo que quiero para mí, eso es lo que yo quiero.

_Serena, ya te dije no puedo dejar que un hijo mío crezca lejos. ¿Deseas acaso que nazca como un bastardo?

Serena se tragaba las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, lo amaba pero no por eso aceptaría las migajas que él quería darle. Pero también amaba a esos pequeñines y no quería dejarlos, tal vez con el tiempo la amaría, tal vez.

_Darién, lo intentaremos por los niños.

_Gracias Serena veras que no te arrepentirás.

Pero Serena ya tenía sus dudas, demasiadas pero debía de afrontar los hechos y dar lo mejor de ella misma para que funcionara su matrimonio.

Bailaban alegremente y estuvieron bromeando con los primos de Darién cuando Setsuna se acerco del brazo del señor Tomas.

_Hola, buenas noches _saludo la pareja de esta.

_Buenas noches

Saludaron todos, Setsuna fue consciente de la manera en que sujetaba Darién a Serena.

_Vaya, ¿así que hay romance? ¿O solo es diversión querido?

Darién miro duramente a Setsuna quien solo le devolvió una sonrisa burlona, mientras veía que Tomas se ponía algo rojo.

_Setsuna, lo que pasa entre nosotros_se detuvo para llevar la mano de Serena a su labios dándole un suave beso_es algo serio, y si ella me hace el honor de ser mi esposa seré el hombre más feliz.

Setsuna palideció al escucharlo, el muy maldito le había propuesto matrimonio cuando a ella solo le daba vueltas a sus coqueteos.

Se zafo del brazo de Tomas y se fue a la mesa de los bocadillos, el se disculpo con ellos y fue a alcanzarla.

Vieron que algo hablaron y de repente Tomas la dejo ahí plantada con la palabra en la boca.

_Vaya, ya era hora de que el señor Tomas viera la clase de víbora que es._Mina sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de Serena.

_Si definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo_le contesto Darién.

_Y si, además Serena también sabe ponerla en su lugar, ¿no es asi?_dijo riendo recordando el altercado de la otra ocasión.

_ ¿A qué te refieres Mina?_Haruka volvió a ver a ambas que sonreían, pero Serena luego agacho la mirada sonrojada.

_ ¿No te dijo Darién?

_No.

_Bueno , Setsuna de nuevo se metió con los niños, solo que esta vez Serena la puso en su lugar, hubieras visto parecía pescado al tratar de justificar ciertas cosas que Serena le dejo en claro.

_ ¿Pescado?_pregunto Haruka

_Si, ya sabes cuando quieren respirar después de que los sacas del agua.

Mina empezó hacer cara de pescado, chupando sus mejillas y haciendo el intento de tomar aire. Todos empezaron a reír, Darién observo a Serena, ella había defendido a sus hijos y con eso una vez más dejaba claro que había hecho lo correcto.

Levantándose le tomo la mano.

_Bueno, creo que es hora de que busquemos al juez.

_ ¿Para qué? Ya están casados Darien._Le dijo Yaten.

_Si, así es. Pero quiero que todo mundo lo sepa, además Mina manipulo ciertas cosas, necesito dejarlo todo claro.

Mina se sonrojo y se quedo sin nada que decir.

_Bueno, ahora tu pareces pescado Mina.

Todos rieron cuando Mina le dio un golpe a Yaten por haberle dicho pescado. Darién y Serena encontraron al juez, le explicaron la situación y decidió hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Todos los presentes se alegraron de que Darién por fin encontrara alguien para poder ser feliz. Muchos conocieron a Neherenia y sabia lo que ese matrimonio había sido, habían tratado poco a Serena pero veían que era una gran mujer y mas al observar los cambios en los tres hombres de esa familia, si así era Serena seria una joya muy valorada para ellos tres, Darién, Deán y Ethan.

Setsuna observo furiosa como todos los felicitaban, había visto a Diamante e intento acercarse a él, pero este estaba furioso por la boda de Serena y Darién, al parecer la chica le había gustado y este solo la ignoro durante sus coqueteos.

Además el estúpido de Tomas se había atrevido a dejarla plantada delante de los demás. Pero no importaba Diamante era su hombre y estaba decidida a conquistarlo. No se pudriría en ese pueblo miserable, eso jamás.

* * *

><p>LDarién estaba enojado, Serena se había negado a compartir la cama con él. La noche en el pueblo después de la boda Mina se había puesto mal, se había adelantado el parto.<p>

Así que Serena ayudo al doctor a traer al mundo al pequeño Anthony quien desde que nació demostró que sería todo un terremoto como su madre, el cual heredo el color de pelo de Yaten pero los hermosos ojos de Mina al igual que su boca, no cabía duda seria todo un don Juan el pequeño cuando creciera al igual que sus primos.

Ya de eso había pasado una semana y Serena se quede a acompañarla para ayudarla en lo que se recuperaba, sus hijos estuvieron contentos debido a que podrían jugar con los otros niños que ahora se mostraban más amables con ellos.

Pero esa noche después de que habían llegado cuando él había ido por ellos al pueblo, Serena se negó a compartir su dormitorio. Entendía que estuviera todavía enojada por lo sucedido la otra noche pero ahora ya era su esposa, una esposa que ahora él había aceptado.

En parte se sentía bien porque aunque Yaten le había dicho cosas que desconocía de Neherenia, aun sentía que traicionaba el amor que hubo entre ellos, y que les anteponía a su hijos la imagen de otra mujer. Pero otra parte del deseaba tenerla a su lado, sentir su piel, su besos y su calor. Había dicho en el momento de la pasión el nombre de Neherenia pero solo fue por la costumbre muy en el fondo se sentía mal por pensar así, Serena lentamente se estaba metiendo en su corazón.

_Serena, entonces ahora que eres la esposa de papa, ¿nunca te irás?

_No, no me iré Dean, claro si es que ustedes están contentos con nuestro matrimonio.

_Claro que sí, estamos contentos ¿verdad Ethan?

El niño asintió muy entusiasmado mientras se metía a la boca otro trozo de carne del asado que había preparado.

Serena sonrió y le acaricio las mejillas a Ethan.

_Si claro, mi comida los tiene conquistados ¿verdad?

_No claro que no_dijo serio al mismo tiempo que su hermano también lo hacia_no solo es eso Serena, es mucho mas.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que el corazón de Serena se llenara de alegría, después de su boda la tristeza se apodero de ella sabiendo que Darién solo estaba con ella, por su posible embarazo y porque necesitaba alguien que atendiera su casa y sus hijos. Pero nada más, no había promesas de amor, ni siquiera tal vez la consideración de considerarla una compañera, solo era alguien que había entrado a su vida por medio de un engaño.

_Bueno, yo también estoy contenta. Ahora soy madre de dos hermosos niños.

_ ¿Eso significa que serás nuestra mama?_dijo Deán

Pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, causando que también su hermano dejara de comer y la viera con esa mirada.

Estaba por responder cuando entro Darién que los observo molesto, pero más que nada con ella dirigiéndolo una fría mirada.

_No, ella no será tu mama, ustedes tuvieron una mama… ¿Lo recuerdan?

Deán bajo la vista al igual que su hermano, claro que lo recordaba.

_Si así es cariño_dijo Serena conteniendo la rabia por la manera en que lo dijo_Ustedes tienen a su mama, que está ahora con Dios, pero me halagas que me veas de esa manera.

_Pues entonces ¿para qué les decías eso?_dijo Darién molesto por que escucho cuando ella les dijo que sería su madre.

_Lo dije porque así los veo yo_dijo ella apretando los punos_tal vez no los tuve yo, pero los tratare como si fueran mios,lo siento si te ofendo pero es mi sentir.

_Lo que sientas no importa, solo quiero que te quede claro Serena que no quiero que los confundas.

_ ¿Confundirlos? Darién no son unos bebes, entienden las cosas.

Serena quería lanzarle la cazuela llena de la cena a la cabeza por portarse así, que nunca podría lograr algo con él, ¿ acaso vería en todo lo que hacía una amenaza?

_Lo sé, pero no quiero que quieras robarle su lugar a mi esposa.

Serena por fin estallo con lo último que dijo.

_ ¡Yo soy tu esposa! Si mal no recuerdo, nadie le robara nada a nadie_respiro profundo al ver que los niños se ponían pálidos al verlos a los dos asi_Darien esto no funcionara, creo que nos precipitamos …yo…creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos…no puedo seguir así…no podemos seguir así.

Serena se quito el delantal que tenia y salió de la cocina. Pero antes de hacerlo escucho una voz que la detuvo.

_N..no…no qui…ero_Ethan se había levantado viendo furioso a Darién

_Ethan, por Dios hijo hablaste.

Ethan rechazo los brazos de Darién y corrió hacia Serena agarrándola fuertemente de la falda del vestido.

_No…te …va…yas.

Con dificultad Ethan le hablo, Serena se le atoro un nudo en la garganta, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

_No amor, no me iré.

Serena vio desafiante a Darién.

_Por ustedes me quedo, ahora cenemos creo que mañana hare un pastel especial para ti_Ethan la vio con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas._Con la condición de que me digas tu de que lo quieres.

_ ¡Si! _Deán brinco de su asiento abrazando a su hermano_Ahora no hablare solo, me sentía como un loco.

Serena rio por la ocurrencia de Deán, observo a Darién que tenía los ojos brillosos intentando contener las lagrimas, salió de la cocina y solo oyó el sonido de la puerta delantera al cerrarse, había salido no quería que sus hijos lo vieran llorar.

Termino de darles de cenar, los prepara para dormir y les dio su beso de buenas noches.

Salió al porche donde se encontraba Darién.

_ ¿Estas bien?_le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

_No, me siento fatal Serena, primero mi arranque de furia contigo por algo por lo cual debería sentirme bendecido. Has hecho que mis hijos se sientan queridos y que sientan que están seguros, una seguridad que hace mucho tiempo yo mismo veía que no sentían.

Se levanto llevándose las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que ya había derramado, miro hacia el cielo y dejo escapar un suspiro.

_Darién yo se que para ti es difícil dejar atrás el recuerdo de tu esposa, y más si ella era tan maravillosa, por lo que tú me has platicado, era única.

Darién soltó una carcajada que dejo atónita a Serena la cual no esperaba esa reacción.

_Si era única, pero no como yo pensé que era, era muy distinta. Me deje cegar por su belleza, sus modales finos y más que nada pensar que una mujer como ella había puesto sus ojos en mi.

_Darién tu eres un excelente hombre, cualquier mujer se sentiría orgullosa de estar a tu lado.

_Si tal vez, pero ella no. Solo me vio como un juguete nuevo, el cual al ver que no podría manejar a su antojo se volvió caprichosa, más egoísta.

Se volvió hacia ella dolido por nunca haber visto en realidad como era Neherenia.

_Y lo peor mis hijos me odian, ¿viste la mirada de Ethan? Me odia Serena, mis hijos me odian, les he fallado. He fallado en todo lo que pensé traería felicidad a mi familia.

_No digas eso Darién , tus hijos te adoran y te admiran. Es solo que has estado tan ocupado en los asuntos del ganado y del rancho que ellos también se sienten desplazados.

_Si tienes razón, pero también no debí actuar de esa manera y mucho menos decirte que robarías un lugar que tú ya te has ganado en sus corazones.

Serena suspiro,eso era algo que debían aclarar a pesar de que el ya había abierto un poco la puerta de su corazón tenía miedo de que ella abriera el suyo y él se lo lastimara.

_Darién creo que nos precipitamos no debimos casarnos.

_Serena te dije que no permitiría que un hijo mío ande por ahí, sin un padre.

_No te preocupes por eso.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Yo…hoy me…hoy empecé con mi ciclo. Así que como vez no hay nada que nos ate, así que será mejor separarnos.

Diciendo esto salió corriendo, no podía verlo a los ojos y ver la tristeza que vio en ellos, no podía dejar salir este amor que la estaba matando, los niños era lo que más sentía ella, los amaba como propios.

Pero no se sentía fuerte para seguir adelante sabiendo que lo amaba y el a ella no, sería su muerte una muy lenta y dolorosa.

Darién entro después de ella, no podía dejarla ir la necesitaba. Independientemente de que sus hijos la quisieran, el la necesitaba la quería a su lado, no sabía si era amor o pasión pero la quería a su lado. Y no la dejaría ir.

Al día siguiente los niños estaban contentos ayudándola a hacer el pastel el cual Ethan pidió de chocolate, Deán estaba feliz practicando con su hermano el cual poco a poco empezaba a hablar.

Los días pasaron y Darién trataba de estar más tiempo con sus hijos los cuales estaban felices con esos cambios en su vida, Deán veía como su padre miraba a Serena y también como ella lo miraba, la misma manera en que se miraban sus tíos Mina y Yaten.

Deán se sentía feliz de ver como su papa, poco a poco cortejaba a Serena.

La llevaba a pasear a la luz de la luna, se sentaba con ella en el porche después de cenar y platicaban de cómo les había ido, él en ocasiones llevaba los pasteles de ella con Lita la cual ya había abierto el local donde los pasteles y postres de Serena junto con los de ella se vendían muy bien.

El se mostraba muy contento y orgulloso cuando la gente del pueblo lo felicitaban por lo hermosa y buena mujer con la que se había casado. Y ellos Deán y Ethan se sentían igual, Serena era su mama, a pesar de que su papa esa noche se había molestado, ellos la sentían así. Pero no le decían mama, por respeto a su papa porque él no sabía cómo su mama los trataba. Aun tenían miedo de que las palabras de Neherenia fueran ciertas y el los echara.

_ ¿Pasa algo Dean?_pregunto Darién al ver a su hijo tan callado.

_No papa, oye Serena dijo que pasáramos con el tío Haruka.

_Si así es, pasamos a dejar las cosas que le mando Serena a Mina y vamos con tu tío Haruka, debemos regresar pronto Ethan no estuvo contento de quedarse hoy.

Deán sonrió, si Ethan no fue con ellos, Serena insistió en que la acompañara y le ayudara con unas cosas que solo el podría hacer.

_Si, pero Serena de seguro ya lo tiene bien entretenido.

Darién sonrió, si así era Serena se había metido mas dentro de el y de sus hijos, pero tenía la seguridad que sus hijos ya la amaban.

Serena se negaba a compartir su habitación, algo que pronto solucionaría. La deseaba, quería sentirla cerca lo que habían compartido esa noche fue algo maravilloso. Algo que el arruino en un momento de anhelo, por querer algo que siempre supo nunca tendría con Neherenia; amor.

Haruka los saludo y le entrego las cosas que el necesitaba entre ellas un pedido de Serena, Haruka sonrió por el paquete que entrego era algo que seguramente haría a alguien muy feliz.

_Darién ¿Vendrán al bautizo del pequeño Anthony?

Darién rodo los ojos, Yaten estaba tan contento con el nacimiento de su hijo que parecía que había hecho un milagro al mostrarlo a todo con el que se cruzaba.

_Claro que si, Mina no me perdonaría que no fuera. Arreglare algunas cosas en el rancho y estaremos ahí, no te preocupes.

_Que bueno, en serio Mina a pesar de tener dos meses que dio a luz, vieras como anda de un lado para otro organizando el gran evento de la familia.

_Si eso si, Mina siempre será un huracán. _acomodo las ultimas cosas_Serena ya tiene listo todo para ese día, vendremos temprano para que ella haga la comida, según parece Lita también ayudara al igual que la señora Luna.

_Si, Lita y Andrew están muy contentos con Serena, sus pasteles y postres le han traído una gran variedad de clientes.

Darién suspiro pensativo, si Serena se había vuelto famosa por sus dotes culinarias, e inclusive algunos llevaban esas delicias a los otros pueblos haciendo que la demanda de los mismos creciera.

Pero aun así Serena atendía a sus hijos y la casa, decía que cuando no pudiera más le daría algunas de las recetas a Lita, la cual le dijo que sería una sociedad ella. Los haría pero eso sí, Serena se llevaría una parte de esas ganancias.

_Si, mi mujer es toda una empresaria

Darién dijo con orgullo y Haruka sonrió al verlo, a pesar de que él no lo reconocía, Darien se había enamorado de ella.

Solo esperaba que el muy tonto no lo arruinara por su testarudez.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban ya en la fiesta de bautizo, si Darién no hubiera estado allí no hubiera creído que el gran Yaten Colton había llorado cuando el sacerdote mojo al pequeño en la pila de bautizo.<p>

Solo porque Serena le dio un pellizco no se hecho a reír. Y como no, Yaten que se jartaba de ser un hombre que no le iban esas muestras de debilidad. Ahí estaba llorando al ver a su hijo.

Claro que el también hubiera llorado, pero no pudo estar cuando nacieron debido a las constantes quejas de Neherenia de que no era suficiente con lo que tenían, por lo cual ahora veía bien que se había perdido los primeros años de sus hijos, no los vio decir sus primeras palabras, ni dar sus primeros pasos. Se había perdido demasiado, pero era algo que ahora estaba recuperando al convivir más con ellos y con Serena.

La fiesta estaba esplendida mucha gente había llegado, los Colton eran una familia muy respetada y querida por lo mismo el pueblo se puso de fiesta por el acontecimiento de ver bautizado a una nueva generación de esa familia.

Serena se encontraba hermosa con el vestido que se había hecho ella misma con las telas que él había encargado especialmente para ella.

Los vestidos de Neherenia al igual que otras de sus pertenencias las había donado, no quería malos entendidos con ella, además era ya momento de mirar hacia adelante sin el fantasma de ella.

Se dirigió hacia ella y la saco a bailar, la acerco más hacia el haciéndole sentir el deseo que sentía por ella.

_Darién, por favor.

_ ¿Por favor que?_dijo el en un tono sensual.

_Sabes a lo que me refiero, no debemos… no debes.

_Serena eres mi mujer, te deseo._dijo el soltando un suspiro_acaso tu no sientes lo mismo.

_Yo…no…Darién por favor…deb…_Darién paro abruptamente apretándola más.

_ ¡Maldita sea Serena! Soy un hombre no un santo, y si tu siendo mi mujer me niegas esto._dijo apretándola más y casi restregándose en ella para que sintiera mas su virilidad_Entonces lo buscare en otro lado.

Darién se alejo del círculo donde bailaban las demás parejas dejando a una Serena perpleja por lo que había dicho.

Buscaría en otro lado lo que ella le negaba, pero como podía estar con él. El miedo de que en el momento de pasión salieran las palabras de amor y él le digiera que el solo amaría a Neherenia no la dejaba.

Pero le dolía que él le digiera eso, buscar en otro lado lo que ella se negaba a darle.

Paso un rato y Serena ayudo a las otras mujeres a distribuir la comida, tenia rato que no veía a Darién, vio a los pequeños jugar con los otros niños y ver también embelesados a su pequeño primo.

Serena se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la herrería para buscar a Yaten el cual había ido para buscar unas cosas para poder arreglar la cuna del bebe, la cual no había quedado bien y el estaba decidido a que su hijo estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Escucho unos jadeos y pensó que tal vez una de las parejas de la fiesta estaban ahí, decidió retirarse no creía que Yaten estuviera ahí.

Estaba por dar la vuelta cuando la oyó.

_Ohhh Darién, estas ardiendo cariño.

_Shhh no digas nada.

Serena se acerco parecía que algo la atraía, tenía que verlo con sus ojos tal vez sus odios la engañaban, no era Darién el que estaba ahí. No el no.

Pero al acercarse más lo vio, vio como tenia a Esmeralda recargada contra la pared, como sus manos habían levantado sus faldas y le acariciaba sus piernas. El tenia los ojos cerrados mientras besaba su cuello, ella lo abrazaba para poder acercarlo más.

Llevo sus manos a sus labios, un gemido salió de los labios de Serena el cual pensó que no habían escuchado. Pero si lo habían hecho Darién volvió a ver de dónde venía ese sonido y la vio.

Se puso pálido y vio las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de ella, rápidamente soltó a Esmeralda la cual solo rio con su risa escandalosa la cual el odiaba.

_Serena…esto…yo.._se acercaba a ella que permanecía quieta viéndolo horrorizada_Cariño, no paso nada…

No en eso tenía razón, aun no había pasado nada pero si ella no hubiera llegado ¿Habría pasado?

Eso era algo que nunca sabría.

Darién se acerco mas mientras Esmeralda se iba riendo pasando a un lado de una Serena que permanecía quieta y dolida.

Cuando dio unos pasos más, Serena se dio la vuelta corriendo dejando a un Darién con los brazos extendidos hacia la nada.

* * *

><p>Si lo se, me gusta hacerlo parecer un idiota y el mas bruto de todos los hombres, pero es necesario para mi historia. No me gusto que se quedara asi Serena y se fuera pero en el siguiente veran por que en su momento se quedo asi..<p>

Muchas gracias a las que han pasado y dejado comentario al igual a las que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas. Esta semana lo poquito de tiempo que tenga escribire la otra, tengo varias ideas, pero esta me ha dado vueltas y vueltas. Asi que la adelantare para no tardarla mucho en actualizar.

Esta historia de "Mas que un hogar" ya esta terminada,asi que de que la subo la subo.

Nos vemos el lunes, feliz inicio de semana


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP. 9**

Serena salió corriendo, sin ver que Setsuna y Diamante habían visto todo desde donde se encontraban.

Setsuna sonrió, era su oportunidad para vengarse de ella. La había dejado en ridículo ese día en la tienda y por lo mismo había perdido algunos clientes. Además estaba el hecho de que Diamante seguía encaprichado con ella.

Diamante por su parte se aparto de Setsuna acomodándose sus pantalones, había estado bien, pero a quien deseaba era a Serena. Tenía ahora una oportunidad.

Esmeralda se había acercado a un Darién muy tomado, algo que claro el no le diría a Serena, la cual jamás sabría que ella lo tomo desprevenido. Esta era una oportunidad para conseguir a esa rubia que lo traía loco.

Darién se acomodo la ropa, paso al barril donde había agua y se mojo la cara, necesitaba despejarse para poder hablar con Serena.

Maldita fuera Esmeralda que lo había agarrado en un momento de debilidad. Eso no lo justificaba, pero igual no era toda su culpa ¿o sí?

Salió hacia donde estaba la fiesta y no la vio, le pregunto a Mina que lo miraba con curiosidad, la cual solo le dijo que se sentía un poco mal y se iría a descansar, al parecer nadie sabía nada de lo que había pasado atrás de la herrería.

Fue a la casa de Haruka donde se quedarían, necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle, necesitaba verla.

Entro cautelosamente, las luces estaban apagadas. Subió a la habitación que Haruka les había arreglado y la vio.

Ahí con el reflejo de la luna iluminando su cuerpo, ella giro para enfrentarlo.

_ ¡Basta!, No mas Darién Colton, no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a humillar, juro que nadie volverá a pisotearme.

Dijo viéndolo llena de dolor y rabia y siguió al verlo que trataba de acercarse.

_Yo te creí un hombre honesto y ni siquiera eres capaz de cumplir con el compromiso del matrimonio, a mi no puedes respetarme. ¡Me das asco! No eres más que una marioneta en manos de esa buscona.

_Te equivocas, eres tú la que no cumples con ellas, eres mi esposa y no eres capaz de tener intimidad conmigo._grito acercándose a ella.

_ Es eso, bien._empezo a desnudarse con furia_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me humilles al verte con la primera mujer que cruce por tu camino?

Serena se desnudo por completo haciendo que Darién tragara saliva, nunca la había visto desnuda. ¡Dios era tan hermosa! Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Maldito deseo. Pese a todo sintió como su miembro se endurecía, hasta que el dolor fue insoportable.

_Tómame ahora mismo, todas las veces que quieras. ¡Hasta que me lastimes! ¡Hasta que me rompas por dentro y no sienta nada!

Darién la miro atónito, era hermosa y la deseaba. Pero así no, llena de dolor y rabia.

_No te ofrezcas como una ramera.

_Es así como me haces sentir, solo me haces sentir que eso valgo.

_Me case contigo, ¿Qué eso no basta?_Dijo mientras se acercaba y la tapaba con las mantas._Lo que vistes fue un error.

_ ¿Un error?_ella empezó a reír histéricamente_ ¿Un error? ¡Maldita sea Darién! A tu esposa nunca le fuiste infiel en todos estos años y ni aun siendo viudo y el día que lo fuiste me usaste para recordarla.

_ ¡No paso nada!_grito el pasando su mano por su pelo lleno de frustración.

_ Por que llegue, pero ¿si no hubiera llegado? Dime honestamente Darién. ¿Lo habrías hecho?

_ ¡No! Por supuesto que no._dijo con rabia tomándola en sus brazos._Era a ti a quien deseaba, era en ti en quien pensaba.

Serena lo miro, vio su rostro el cual la luna creerle, relajarse en su abrazo y por un momento pensar que la amaba. Pero tenía miedo, miedo a tenerlo y que el luego la apartara por el recuerdo de Neherenia.

_Lo siento Darién, pero no puedo.

_No te preocupes Serena, será a su tiempo. Hoy la verdad me siento tan avergonzado por mi debilidad que ni siquiera podría exigirte mis derechos.

Serena lo miro, no podía decir más. Ella estaca consiente de que el trataba de que esto funcionara, solo que ella quería que hubiera amor entre ellos antes de volver a tener intimidad. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Tal vez deberia conformarse con lo que el le ofrecia.

Se acostaron juntos, abrazándose al final terminaron dormidos. Tan profundamente que no escucharon cuando Deán entro y los vio junto a Ethan los cuales sonrieron al verlos así.

Lentamente cerraron la puerta y contentos se dirigieron a su cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka, quien también sonreía.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Serena fue junto con Mina al nuevo local de Lita para ver cuántos pedidos tendría para ese mes, ahí se encontraron con Setsuna que al verla se dirigió hacia ellas con una sonrisa.<p>

_Hola señora Colton_dijo ella pronunciando cínicamente el señora.

_Hola Setsuna_la saludo Mina_ ¿pero a quien te refieres?

_Ohhh querida disculpa, a las dos claro._dijo sonriendo mientras se abanicaba_Dime Serena, ¿disfrutaste la fiesta?

_Claro que si, como no hacerlo. Si era la fiesta de un miembro de la familia_Dijo Serena sonriendo mientras miraba al bebe de Mina.

_Si claro, lástima que Darién prefirió _se pauso mirando con una sonrisa a Serena_buscar otro tipo de "fiesta".

Serena se puso pálida, pensó que nadie había visto lo que había sucedido.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir Setsuna? Habla claro.

Mina la miro molesta al ver la reacción de Serena ante las palabras de Setsuna, la cual sonreía disfrutando ver la palidez de su amiga.

_Nada Mina, nada en absoluto.

Diciendo esto se salió riendo, mientras Serena observaba como unas clientas de Lita la miraban con compasión.

_Vamos Mina, hablemos con Lita._Serena camino con la cabeza en algo.

_Si vamos, pero me explicaras lo que dijo esa arpía.

Al terminar de arreglar todo, Serena vio que alguna gente del pueblo cuando pasaba murmuraban algo y al hacerlo la miraban algunos con lastima y otros burlándose.

Darién termino de arreglar los asuntos que tenía en el pueblo, se acerco a Yaten que se encontraba con Kelvin, el cual se miraba muy nervioso cuando él se acerco. Vio que Yaten se volvía y vio una mirada que sabía era cuando estaba realmente molesto.

¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué pondría así a Yaten?

_ ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?_dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Yaten? ¿Y qué es lo que dicen?_le contesto zafándose de su agarre.

_Que te metiste con Esmeralda, aquí atrás de la herrería.

Darién se puso rojo, era algo de lo cual no se enorgullecía . Pero no había pasado nada ¿Serena les habría dicho algo?

_ ¡Claro que no! No paso nada, solo un beso.

De pronto sintió el puno de Yaten en el rostro y otro más en el estomago.

_ ¿Solo un beso? ¡Demonios Darién! Estabas en la fiesta de mi hijo, siéndole infiel a Serena.

_! Que no paso nada!_grito lleno de rabia haciendo que varios de los que pasaban se detuvieran.

_Y entonces ¿Por qué hay rumores de que si?

_ ¿Cómo que rumores?

_ ¡kelvin!_grito Yaten haciendo que su ayudante pegara un brinco.

_Si, así es señor Darien_decia nervioso mientras bajaba la vista_Mi esposa lo escucho de algunas señoras, las cuales según la señorita Setsuna les había comentado que lo vio cuando Esmeralda salía detrás de la herrería y después a la señora Serena llorando y poco después a usted.

Darién bufo impotente por el rumbo que había tomado su estupidez, Serena se mostraría más molesta por los cotilleos del pueblo. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que paso, el debió de entender que ella todavía estaba dolida por lo que sucedió esa noche.

Debió de hablar con ella desde hace mucho, y aclarar que estaba listo para que su matrimonio funcionara.

_Yaten, es solo que estaba muy borracho_de inmediato agrego al verlo que se tensaba_ya se que eso no me justifica, pero solo fue un beso. Y te lo confieso, muy dentro de mí deseaba, pensaba que era Serena.

_Bueno , ¿y por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

_Lo he intentado._dijo mientras se sentaban.

Varios de los oyentes se retiraron al ver que nada mas pasaría.

_Pues no mucho por lo que veo.

_Serena se niega a estar conmigo, y la entiendo. He dicho bastantes estupideces que la han hecho desconfiar de mí.

_Vamos Darién, eres un Colton. Y nosotros jamás nos rendimos.

Darién estaba por contestar cuando un nuevo golpe lo derrumbo esta vez.

_ ¡Darién Colton! Levántate por que te daré la paliza de tu vida.

Yaten observo a Haruka, jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Esta vez Darién si estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p>Serena y Mina caminaban junto con los niños, cuándo a su paso salió Diamante. Quien elegantemente se quito su sombrero para saludarlas.<p>

_Señoras_dijo tomando la mano de Serena besándola.

_Hola señor Diamante_Serena de inmediato le quito la mano en un movimiento brusco que no paso desapercibido para él.

_Serena, supe lo sucedido. Quiero que sepa que cualquier cosa estoy a su disposición.

Mina lo miro muy enojada, como se atrevía a decir ciertas cosas delante de sus sobrinos. Vio que Serena lo miraba igual.

_Lo siento señor Diamante, no sé que escucho por ahí. Pero déjeme decirle que todo esta bien_dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar a Ethan_Y si busco ayuda, creo que iré con mi esposo que sería lo más indicado ¿No cree?

Diamante sonrió, toda una dama respetable. Sería difícil conquistarla, pero era un reto que le gustaba y deseaba.

_Así es señor Diamante_Mina intervino _Serena no está sola, cualquier problema, su esposo y nosotros la ayudaremos, pero gracias por mostrarse tan preocupado.

Esto último lo dijo con un cierto aire de ironía, ese hombre no le agradaba. Era respetable y muy rico, pero sabía que también era un hombre que pensaba que por su dinero podría tener lo que él quisiera, así fuera ajeno.

_Muy bien, me alegro. Pero aun así quiero que sepa que estaré ahí siempre para usted Serena.

Diamante se alejo silbando, Mina le saco la lengua haciendo que sus sobrinos sonriera.

_ ¿Qué…pa..sa tía?

_Nada Ethan, solo que ese señor no me cae bien.

_A mi tampoco_Dean dijo serio.

Serena se quedo pensativa, los rumores estaban creciendo y le molestaba que fuera el blanco de ellos.

¿Estaría Darién ya enterado? Lo más seguro era que sí. ¿Cómo lo estaría manejando él?

De pronto un viento helado soplo, el invierno había llegado y era hora de ayudar a Darién para ese largo invierno.

_Mina ¿Crees que podrás ir al rancho?

_Si claro que sí, ya me siento bien._Bajo la vista mirando a su hijo_ Y el pequeño ya es muy fuerte.

_Bueno entonces los esperamos.

_ ¿Para qué?

_Es una sorpresa Deán.

Serena sonrió, tenía ya planeada una pequeña fiesta para Ethan, cumpliría cuatro años y el todavía no estaba preparado para un gran festejo. Dónde solo la familia estaría. Ya hablaba un poco más, y se relacionaba con otros niños. Pero a veces se encerraba en si mismo. Aún así era un niño muy tierno e inteligente.

* * *

><p>Dos días después parte de la familia Colton se encontraban reunidos festejando al pequeño Ethan, los dos hermanos se encontraban muy contentos. Nunca les había celebrado un cumpleaños y Serena le había prometido que festejarían el de Deán cuando los cumpliera.<p>

Haruka estaba feliz de ver a sus sobrinos corriendo y emocionados, Mina había actuado mal a espaldas de su primo, pero valió la pena. Serena había traído alegría a esa casa.

Quedo lejos ese tiempo cuando Neherenia hacia sufrir a sus sobrinos, recordó cuando en una ocasión tuvo una pelea con ella.

**Flash Back.**

**_ ¡Deán! Deja eso, no es para ti.**

**_Pero mama, papa dijo que podíamos comer del pastel.**

**_Tu papa se equivoca.**

**Neherenia se acomodo su elegante vestido viendo como la diligencia hacia la parada en el rancho. Salió y saludo a los viajeros que bajaron para estirar las piernas.**

**Haruka se acerco y vio a los niños sentados en un rincón del porche.**

**_ ¡Hola niños! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No saludaran al tío?**

**Lentamente Deán se acerco, mientras Ethan se quedo sentado. El niño no hablaba nada a pesar de tener ya dos años no pronunciaba ningún sonido.**

**_Hola tío. ¿Cómo esta?**

**_Bien, y díganme ¿Por qué están así?**

**Vio como Deán volvió la vista hacia Neherenia que atendía a los viajeros, dándoles un trozo de pastel y una limonada.**

**_Vamos_Dijo tomándolo de la mano._Tomemos un poco de pastel.**

**_ ¡No!_Dijo aterrado. _No quiero tio,asi estamos bien.**

**_Claro que no, vamos._ Insistió, pero Deán se soltó y tomo a su hermano y se metieron a la casa.**

**Haruka entro detrás de ellos, no había entrado antes desde que Darién se había casado. El solo pasaba y disfrutaba de las comidas o postres que Neherenia les daba.**

**Y entonces vio algo que lo lleno de furia, la casa era un completo asco. ¿Cómo podían vivir así los niños? Se acerco a la cocina y vio que estaba peor que el recibidor. ¿Entonces como cocinaba? .**

**Recordó que Darién había contratado una mujer que le ayudara a Neherenia en las labores del hogar, al final solo pudo pagar para que alguien le cocinara y de vez en cuando le ayudara a mantener limpia la casa.**

**Eso quería decir que Neherenia no cocinaba. ¿Entonces que comían los niños? Ahí no había nada y el vio como ella ofreció todo a los viajeros. Iba a salir para preguntarle cuando entro, ella no lo había visto.**

**_ ¿Dónde están mocosos? Ya les dije que se coman la avena, es todo lo que hay.**

**Haruka volvió su vista y vio que había un poco de estofado. ¿Por qué solo les ofrecía avena?**

**_Mama ¿Podemos comer pastel?**

**Escucho a Deán, pero solo se oyó después un golpe seco.**

**_ ¡Te dije que no! Tu padre no tiene dinero para ustedes, solo alcanza para nosotros.**

**Haruka salió azotando la puerta de la cocina. Haciendo que Neherenia saltara y se pusiera roja, viendo a su hijo llena de coraje.**

**_Haruka , dime ¿Querías algo?**

**_Si Neherenia, quería algo._Dijo acercándose lentamente_ La próxima vez que los golpees le diré a Darién la clase de basura con la que se caso.**

**_No te atreverás, Darién come de la palma de mi mano._Dijo levantando una ceja burlándose de él_ Me ama, hará lo que yo quiera.**

**_El no tolerara esta clase de maltrato para sus hijos.**

**_No te creerá_ Ella se acerco mas a él_ Le diré que tú me acosas, que me deseas, que envidias lo que él tiene.**

**Haruka retrocedió ¿Qué clase de mujer era esta? Porque no habían visto la clase de maldad que se ocultaba en esa fachada de señorita de sociedad.**

**_Tal vez te crea_ La tomo del rostro_ Eres bella, pero solo hasta ahí. Porque por dentro das asco.**

**Esto último lo dijo aventándola, haciendo que ella casi callera.**

**_Te vas a arrepentir Haruka_ siseo ella.**

**_Si vuelves a maltratarlos, hablare con él. La sangre pesa más Neherenia y nosotros somos Colton. Nunca dudamos de nuestra palabra, ni siquiera por una _ Dudo al decir lo ultimo_ Mujer.**

**Haruka salió de ahí, fue la última vez que hizo esa parada en el rancho de su primo.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Debió de hablar con Darién, pero su tía temía que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre ellos, y él no quería preocuparla. Pero aun así pasaba por ahí cuando Darién se encontraba fuera trabajando, no podía dejar que Neherenia los maltratara. Solo que no era suficiente, no lo fue.

Ahora tenía que cargar en cierto modo con esa culpa, por callar esos niños sufrieron mucho. Pero ahora los veía tan contentos que el haría todo lo posible por que continuara así, aunque tuviera que partirle la cara a Darién si seguía cometiendo sus tonterías.

_ ¡Tío, mira!_ Dijo Deán mirando el paquete que bajaba Serena.

_ ¿Es pa…ra mi?_ Ethan se acerco dudando.

_Claro que si mi amor, solo para ti._ Serena lo dejo en el piso donde él se encontraba sentado.

_ ¡Ábrelo Ethan!_ Deán emocionado se acerco.

Rápidamente el niño abrió el paquete y pudo ver lo que siempre quiso.

_ Serena, no debiste._ Darién miro el regalo.

_Claro que si debía, mi …_ Serena dudo en decir mi pequeño, no quería problemas con el esa noche._ Ethan se ha portado muy bien, y por lo mismo se ha merecido su regalo.

Ethan y Deán de inmediato lo sacaron, con ayuda de los hombres empezaron a armar el tren que Serena le había encargado a Haruka en aquella ocasión.

_ ¡Ay Serena! ¡Míralos! Todos parecen unos niños _ Mina sonrió al ver que esos hombres se ponían como niños discutiendo como debía ir y donde colocarlo.

_ Si así es_ Serena sonrió al verlos también_ Bueno Mina, vamos arreglemos el cuarto donde se quedaran.

Ya era tarde cuando el festejo termino, Serena había arreglado la habitación donde se quedaba para Mina y se quedaría en la otra, la que conectaba al cuarto de los niños. Serena tuvo que pasar sus cosas a la habitación de Darién, algo que la tenía muy nerviosa.

Ya en la habitación Serena observo cuando Darién entro, se había quedado un rato más abajo con sus primos, hablando sobre la larga temporada de invierno. Había que prepararse bien debido a que no podrían ir al pueblo como antes, tendrían mucho trabajo.

_ ¿Ya arreglaste todo?_ le dijo ella desde la cama, mirándolo como se desnudaba.

_Si, Haruka me ayudara trayendo solo algunas cosas, yo iré mañana con ellos al pueblo para llenar la carreta con todo lo necesario.

_ ¿Artemis y los otros dos peones se quedaran entonces en el establo?

_Si, pasando este invierno y si todo sale bien con la venta del ganado podre construir las barracas.

Serena desvió la mirada, al ver que él pensaba desnudarse por completo, el al verla sonrió pícaramente.

_ ¿Qué pasa Serena?

_Nada, es solo que no creo que debes dormir así.

_ ¡Así!_ El rio mirándose el mismo completamente desnudo_ ¿Cómo?

_ ¡Darién! Por favor, sabes a lo que me refiero.

El se acerco a la cama y se metió en ella, haciendo que con su peso ella se acercara a él. Ella de inmediato se retiro, causando una risa en el.

_Serena, eres mi mujer._ Se acerco a ella besando su cuello._ Te deseo.

_ Pero…

_ Sé que cometí una estupidez la primera vez_ Darién la separo un poco de él para verla a los ojos_ No soy perfecto Serena, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie, Neherenia fue la única mujer durante todo nuestro matrimonio.

Darién la separo por completo de él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

_Se que eso no justifica que te lastimara al mencionarla en ese acto tan íntimo, tal vez la costumbre y también el hecho de desear que ella hubiera respondido como tú lo hiciste.

Serena se quedo callada, no quería interrumpirlo. Era tiempo de tener esa conversación, ya sea para bien o mal. Pero le sorprendió que le digiera que Neherenia no correspondiera ante las caricias de él.

_Neherenia era una mujer muy bella y deseada por muchos hombres cuando la conocí, y aun durante nuestro matrimonio._Darien se volvió para ver a Serena que se encontraba con su pelo suelto haciéndola ver más deseable._ Me hacía sentir orgulloso de ser yo quien la tuviera y por lo mismo no vi que nuestro matrimonio no era lo que yo quería.

Lentamente se acerco a ella, acariciando su pelo el cual ahora podía tocarlo como muchas veces soñó.

_ Quiero que lo intentemos Serena, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ver hacia adelante y que deseo mas de ti que solo un cuerpo.

Serena lo miro, vio sinceridad en sus ojos. Y como Mina decía, un Colton no da su palabra nada más por que sí. La cumple.

Despacio Serena correspondió a su beso, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un suspiro después de contener el aire esperando su respuesta, la cual fue de su agrado. Serena disfrutaba del beso cuando de pronto Darién se quejo.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ Se aparto un poco.

_No, solo que me duele un poco._ sonrió y beso los dedos de Serena cuando acaricio la herida de su labio_ Ese Haruka, pega como una patada de caballo.

Nuevamente Darién la beso tiernamente, saboreando sus labios que sabían a miel. Poco a poco la acariciaba, necesitaba que confiara por completo en el.

Ya teniéndola desnuda, beso su cuello bajando poco a poco a uno de sus pezones, mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro. Su lengua seguía acariciando el duro pezón provocando en ella sensaciones increíbles. Tan absorta estaba acariciando su pelo y espalda de él, que no noto cuando él se aparto un poco y bajo su cabeza a su intimidad.

_ ¡Darién!_ gimió Serena al ver lo que pensaba hacer. Pero el estaba decidido a darle placer y no se detendría.

Serena sintió que se elevaba al cielo con el vaivén de la lengua de Darién. De pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor estallaba haciendo que se aferrara a las mantas y mordiera sus labios para no gritar de placer. Lentamente Darién se coloco encima de ella. Darién beso sus senos, succionando sus pezones hasta endurecerlos una vez más.

Darién presiono con la punta de su erección en su centro. Ella noto la humedad y el deseo dentro de su cuerpo, levanto las caderas y se preparo para recibirlo por completo. Con un suave movimiento, Darién la penetro. Su cuerpo caliente y húmedo se cerró con fuerza a su alrededor.

_Serena

Darién susurro su nombre con una voz tan ronca que apenas el mismo se reconoció.

_Serena, Serena.

Serena vio la pasión en sus ojos cuando él la miro, le estaba haciendo el amor a ella. No había nadie más entre ellos.

El deslizo sus dedos entre ellos, llegando a su centro más húmedo acariciándola ella dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás dejando por completo sus senos cerca de los labios de él. Haciendo que los succionara con más fuerza arrancando un grito de la rubia.

_ ¡Darién!

No estaba segura de que le hacía, pero su cuerpo empezó a arder ante las caricias de él, haciendo que ella cerrara sus piernas acercándolo más a ella. Se sintió que subía al cielo y de pronto todo su mundo exploto. Grito el nombre de Darién y clavo las uñas en la espalda de él.

Darién empezó a moverse más rápido al verla que había llegado, sus músculos se tensaron, pronuncio su nombre una vez más y exploto dentro de ella.

Durante un largo rato permaneció encima de ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, oliendo su aroma embriagado. Ella le acariciaba el pelo disfrutando aun de las sensaciones que la había hecho sentir.

El se incorporo sobre los codos, mirándola le dio un ligero beso sobre los labios antes de rodar a un lado. La apretó contra su pecho y se acorruco sobre la espalda desnuda de ella. Tomo una de las mantas cubriéndolos, la acerco mas a él tomando un seno entre su mano.

Serena suspiro, se sentía segura y amada. Al menos en ese momento así se sentía.

_ Te amo _ susurro.

El solo la beso en el hombro y suspiro abrazándola más fuerte.

Serena espero silenciosa alguna palabra de cariño, pero solo noto su respiración acompasada. Se había dormido.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui el otro. Estoy sin internet pero ya dije, de que la subo, la subo.<p>

No me convencio mucho algunas cosas,mas que nada la parte donde Serena le dice su sentir. Es que en parte pues ella tiene miedo de entregar todo, y Darien sigue aun enamorado de Neherenia, su familia nunca le dijo nada de como era en realidad. Por que si se fijan ella lo tenia cegado. Pero algo hara que se de cuenta de que lo que tiene.

Alguien pregunto que si estaba embarazada,y no lo esta. Puse su ciclo, quise debi poner su menstruacion...pero aclarado. No le atino Darien en esa ocasion. =P

Ya ando adelantada con la otra historia...asi que si todo sale bien. Al igual que esta no tardare mucho en publicarla cuando la suba.

Nos vemos, feliz fin de semana.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP. 10**

Habían pasado dos meses desde esa noche, que Serena le había confesado sus sentimientos y el pelinegro no dijo nada sobre eso. A pesar de que en las noches compartían una gran pasión, el aun no se abría por completo con ella. Era algo que le dolía, pero estaba resignada a que tal vez jamás escucharía de sus labios palabras de amor.

Darién trabajaba en conjunto con Artemis y los dos peones, arreglando algunas cercas que la nevada había derribado, al igual que tratar de que el ganado estuviera bien. Los niños estaban contentos porque tal vez en la primavera asistirían a la escuela. Ethan ya hablaba perfectamente y era más seguro de si mismo.

Serena estaba sentada en la mesa viendo como los niños estudiaban las lecciones que les había dejado, mientras ella terminaba de coser una cobija y una capa para ella con las pieles que Haruka le había dejado. Se miro el vientre, no había tenido su menstruación y se sentía nerviosa, pero feliz a la vez. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Darién? ¿Lo amaría, como ama a los hijos de Neherenia? Sabía que era un hombre de honor y trataría bien a su hijo. ¿Pero amaría al hijo de otra?

Preguntándose esto, vio cuando Darién entro sacudiéndose la nieve que de nuevo empezaba a caer.

_ ¡Todo está de maravilla!_decia mientras se quitaba las botas_ Si todo sale como hasta ahora, podre vender este ganado y esperar que crezcan las nuevas terneras.

_ ¿Y la venta de caballos, ya no la harás?

_Si, solo una vez más para poder ajustar todo bien.

_ ¿El señor del rancho vecino te ayudara de nuevo?

_Si claro que si, el sabe mejor sobre esto.

Serena recordó al hombre que había venido junto con Haruka a dejar las pieles, era un indio. Se había casado con una mujer blanca y era algo que el pueblo no acepto bien, por lo mismo era un poco ermitaño el hombre. Darién le dijo que la esposa de él no aguanto la presión de ser rechazada y lo abandono junto a su pequeño hijo.

El hombre les había ayudado mucho a ellos, en los tiempos difíciles y eso poco a poco hizo que la gente lo viera como uno más de ellos. Pero aun así el hombre mantenía sus distancias junto a su hijo. Tendría unos quince años el hijo de el, y los niños lo adoraban el día que lo acompañaba lo siguieron para todos lados, era un chico atractivo y amable. Al parecer el padre pudo criarlo bien para que no guardara ningún tipo de rencor hacia la vida.

_Solo que él lo hará unas veces más, después piensa vender y regresar a su tierra con su gente._Darien la saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Aun no se quiere integrar a los demás?

_No, para él fue difícil las palabras y ofensas de la gente, creo que más que nada por el abandono de su esposa_ Darién termino y se acerco a ella, haciendo que se levantara para poder sentarla en su regazo_ Piensa que si les hubieran dado la oportunidad ella no se hubiera ido.

_ Si tal vez, pero debe de pensar en su hijo. Ha sido criado aquí, y tal vez el quiera quedarse.

_No se_ dijo el besándola_ Pero igual lo apoyare en lo que decida.

_Darién, tengo algo que decirte.

_Si, dime._ le dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

_ Estoy embarazada.

Darién se puso tenso, y luego se relajo.

_ ¿Estas feliz?_Pregunto acariciándole el vientre plano donde se encontraba su hijo o hija.

_Si, claro que si ¿Y tú?

_Feliz Serena, un hijo es una bendición._La beso de nuevo y la levanto _ Niños ¿Adivinen qué?

Los dos pequeños levantaron la vista de la tarea y vieron a su padre que abrazaba a Serena.

* * *

><p>Dos hombres cruzaban la calle dirigiéndose hacia el local, tenían pocas horas en el pueblo y no conseguían información.<p>

_Mira papa, tal vez en esa tienda podamos obtener más información.

_Si, esta gente pueblerina se muestra muy recelosa con respecto a divulgar más información sobre ese Darién Colton.

Jedite McWright y su hijo se dirigieron hacia la tienda de Setsuna, la cual levanto la vista al oír la campanilla de la puerta principal. Vio entrar a los dos hombres que vestían elegantemente, atrayendo su atención el más joven.

_ ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo caballeros? _Setsuna salió fuera del mostrador para poder estar cerca del hombre más joven.

_Si, deseamos saber si Darién Colton contrajo matrimonio con una chica.

_ ¿Una chica? Creo que debería ser más específicos._ Setsuna dudaba que fuera Serena, estos hombres vestían muy elegantemente para ser pariente de ellos.

_Bueno, queremos saber si es cierta persona_Jedite no quería que Serena se enterara que estaban ahí_Es solo que es algo muy personal. Así que confiaremos en usted, se trata de mi sobrina Serena McWright.

Setsuna se puso tensa y seria, algo que no paso desapercibido para ellos dos. Seguramente Serena tenía una enemiga en ella, sonriendo entre ellos dos, eso era algo que aprovecharían.

_Bueno caballeros pues no tendrán que buscar más, ella es la esposa de Darien Colton_ decía mientras veía hacia afuera_ ¿Se puede saber cuáles motivos los orillan a venir con este tiempo?

Jedite sonrió, era una mujer lista, Rubeus se acerco a ella desplegando sus encantos.

_Solo nos preocupamos por mi prima, debemos llevarla a casa donde es requerida su presencia.

Setsuna sonrió, llevarse a Serena sería maravilloso y bueno para sus planes. Diamante se concentraría en ella y no en andar pensando en esa rubia estúpida.

_Y ¿Su esposo? El no dejara que se vaya así y menos con este tiempo.

_Bueno eso ya veremos_ Jedite se acerco al mostrador donde se veían algunas armas_ Si es no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

Esto último hizo que Setsuna sonriera mas, le agradaba ese plan.

_Señorita, ¿contamos con su discreción?_ Rubeus le tomo la mano besándosela.

_Por supuesto que si. Cuenten con mi silencio._ antes de que salieran agrego_ ¿Necesitan ayuda? Conozco a alguien que podría ayudar.

Setsuna sonrió, esta era su oportunidad para sacar a su rival, además de hacer pagar a Darién sus desprecios. Había quedado en un excelente trato con esos dos hombres, los cuales le pagarían una pequeña fortuna para poder sacar a Serena del rancho. Y junto con sus ahorros que tenía, podría salir de ese pueblo si es que Diamante seguía ignorándola.

* * *

><p>_ Señorita Setsuna, ¿a qué debo el honor?<p>

Setsuna noto la forma de decirle señorita, esa zorra la había visto con Tomas en una situación comprometedora y detestaba que le dijera así en forma de burla.

_Tengo un excelente trabajo para ti._ entro ella en el cuarto para evitar que las escucharan._ Algo que te beneficiara y a la vez podrás vengarte.

Esmeralda la miro mientras le contaba lo que tenía que hacer, pensaba no aceptar pero luego recordó como Tomas la boto de la cantina por haber tratado de robar a un cliente, además de que gente del pueblo se mostraba molesta por haber tratado de meterse con Darien a pesar de que no había pasado nada.

Serena se había ganado muchas amistades y la odiaba por eso. Sería perfecto deshacerse de ese dechado de virtudes, además de ganarse un dinero. Se iría al campamento ferroviario, ahí había bastantes hombres deseosos de cariño y con los bolsillos llenos. Y nadie sospecharía de ella si algo malo le pasara a Serena Colton, sería perfecto.

Días después Darién se encontraba con Haruka viendo como poder llevar los caballos primero para la venta junto con su vecino Jonás, mejor conocido como cuervo negro. El ya tenía medido el territorio donde se encontraban una buena manada de ellos y debían ver cómo le haría para venderlos y llevar también en la primavera las primeras cabezas de ganado.

Contratarían gente para este viaje, sería muy pesado. Darien dejaría a los dos peones junto con Artemis para que empezaran la construcción de las barracas, así que tendrían que conseguir gente de confianza y experta para poder avanzar rápido.

_Entonces ¿tu hijo se quedara Jonas?_Darien termino el trago que tenia.  
>_Si así es, el se quedara cuidando el rancho.<p>

_Es muy buen chico, además muy fuerte. ¿Y sigues con la idea de irte?

_Si, es tiempo de regresar con mi gente._dijo mirando a la chica que se arrimo para traerles una botella mas_Ademas, buscare una esposa.

_Vaya, ya era hora._Yaten tomo la botella sirviendo a los demás_ No vaya siendo que Mina te pida una.

Darien lo miro molesto, mientras Haruka se reía a carcajada suelta. Jonás sabia del modo en que sucedieron las cosas, pero le fue bien a su amigo, tenía suerte de tener a una mujer como Serena.

_Si así es, una mujer de mi tribu me espera. Desde pequeña se me prometió en matrimonio._ dijo el suspirando y sus ojos se veían como si viera hacia el pasado_ Solo que me desvié de mi camino.

Los hombres solo asintieron, no podían decir mas era un tema doloroso para su amigo.

_Y a todo esto ¿Qué piensa Jacob?_ Haruka palmeo un trasero de una de las chicas de la cantina haciendo que esta soltara una sonrisa coqueta hacia él.

_Está de acuerdo, nada lo ata a este sitio._ sonrió al ver como Haruka se levantaba para seguir a la joven.

_Bueno caballeros, creo que tengo un asunto que atender._dijo agarrando por la cintura a la joven pelirroja_ Jonás puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Todos rieron al ver como la levantaba como su fuera un costal y le daba una palmada nuevamente en el redondo trasero de la chica, la cual sonreía sabiendo la gran noche que le esperaba con ese hombre.

Jonás se había adelantado, quería levantarse temprano para arreglar unas y Darien platicaron un poco mas y después este se fue a su casa, el pelinegro se dirigió hacia la casa de Haruka, cuando de pronto fue abordado por alguien.

_ Darien_ una silueta femenina salió de la oscuridad_ ¿Podemos hablar?

_No lo creo_ tiro el cigarrillo que tenia y la miro_ Lo siento Esmeralda, pero lo mejor sería evitarnos problemas. Recuerda que mi mujer no toleraría que le digieran que nos vieron juntos.

Esmeralda recordó el día que se había encontrado a Darien y había tratado de seducirlo nuevamente.

**FLASH BACK.**

**_Vamos cariño, se que tu mujercita no te hará gozar como yo_ le dijo restregándose en el.**

**_Esmeralda, ya te lo dije._ la tomo de los brazos apartándola_ No me interesa, lo que sucedió esa vez fue porque estaba muy borracho.**

**_No te engañes Darien, me deseas._ trato de besarlo_ Yo te complaceré como ella nunca lo hará.**

**Estaba por apartarla cuando vio que estaba decidida a darle problemas, cuando de pronto la vio.**

**_ ¿Y tu como sabes que no es así?_ Serena la vio furiosa.**

**_ ¡Serena! Cariño, esto no es lo que parece.**

**Esmeralda empezó a reír, al ver como Darien trataba de justificarse.**

**_Se lo que parece Darien._ miro a Esmeralda que reía complacida _ Solo es una buscona que no sabe el significado de la palabra dignidad.**

**De inmediato paro de reír al oír el insulto. Trató de decir algo pero Serena la callo con una bofetada.**

**_La próxima vez, te arranco los pelos. _Darien la miro sorprendido al verla que lo tomaba de la mano_ El es mi marido, y lo respetas. ¡Oíste!**

**Esmeralda solo asintió al ver como varia gente los miraba.**

**_Se a lo que te dedicas, pero no tolerare que estés de buscona con él. ¿Quedo claro?**

**_ , yo…creo que…_ no supo decir más salió de ahí rápidamente evitando las sonrisas de las señoras que estaban cerca.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Ella sonrió tranquila a pesar de que el recuerdo la hacía llenarse de coraje, haciendo que Darien pusiera atención. No era normal ver esa faceta en ella.

_Darien, lo siento en verdad. _decía tapándose más con la capa_ No quiero problemas con ella, pero me entere de algo que te interesara.

_Pues dime entonces.

_No aquí no, es algo delicado._ le tomo la mano y lo condujo hacia un rincón_ Se trata sobre Serena.

Esto último hizo que se tensara, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de la trampa, un golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Setsuna se acerco despacio, el tiempo estaba a su favor ya no nevaba y había llegado sin contratiempo al rancho de Darien. Vio a Serena por una de las ventanas y sonrió, debía prepararse para convencerla de ir con ella.<p>

Toco a la puerta y Serena salió al verla, sintió que algo no estaba bien. No se llevaba con esa mujer y tenía un mal presentimiento al verla ahí frente a ella.

_ ¡Serena! Querida, debes venir conmigo.

_ ¿Qué sucede? _dijo mirando hacia las escaleras, tenía poco que los niños se habían dormido.

_ Se trata de Darien, unos hombres vinieron.

_ ¿Pero que hombres? ¿Enemigos de el?

_No, al parecer son parientes tuyos, exigieron verte y Darién se negó.

Serena de inmediato se preocupo más, que demonios hacían ahí parientes de ellas.

_ ¿Sabes de quien se trataba?

_Si, parece que es tu tío y su hijo_ agrego dudando_ Jedite y Rubeus, no estoy segura si esos eran los nombres.

_ Si son ellos, ¿Pero y los demás? ¿Haruka, Yaten y el señor Jonás?

_Ellos fueron a ver algunas cosas referente a lo de los caballos_ diciendo lo que ya había ensayado_ Vi todo Serena, y ellos me vieron.

Serena hizo que pasara al verla tan alterada, esta se sentó mientras le ofrecía una bebida caliente.

_Me dijeron que te diera este mensaje.

Setsuna saco un papel de entre sus ropas y se lo dio. Serena lo leyó, su tío le exigía regresar con ellos a Chicago, debía firmar unos papeles. Debía ir, por las buenas o por las malas.

_Espera, dejare una nota.

Serena se apresuro, Artemis tardaría ya que una de las reses que estaba preñada estaba perdida, había salido junto con los otros dos peones a buscarla no podían permitirse una perdida tan valiosa.

Setsuna sonrió entre sus falsas lágrimas, lo había logrado. Ellos le pagarían y ella se libraría de esa pequeña molestia. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, nadie sabría que ella la saco de su casa, nadie.

_Deán, cariño _ movió un poco más al pequeño_ Despierta.

_ ¿Ya amaneció?_ dijo tallándose los ojitos.

_No cariño, mira tengo que salir. Tengo que llevar un pedido para Lita_ mintió no quería preocupar a los niños._ Pero volveré pronto, le deje una nota a Artemis, por favor no salgas y cuida a tu hermanito.

_Si no te preocupes Serena_ dijo viendo a Ethan el cual había despertado_ Nos quedaremos aquí.

_Bien, los quiero_ dijo antes de salir, sentía un horrible presentimiento.

_Nosotros también Serena._ Deán le dijo sentándose junto a su hermano.

_Si Serena, mucho._ lo secundo Ethan.

Ella solo sonrió, los amaba y no quería pensar nada malo sobre la visita de sus parientes ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Qué querían de ella? ¿Obligarla a casarse con ese señor? No sería posible, ella ya era una mujer casada.

¿Cómo se enterarían que estaba ahí? La pequeña Mary jamás la traicionaría, a pesar de su edad era una niña fiel a su palabra. Esperaba que no hubieran recurrido a la violencia contra ella para obligarla, eso sería algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Bajo y vio a Setsuna que miraba nerviosa hacia la ventana, al oírla sonrió. Una sonrisa que por un momento la hizo dudar.

_ Vamos Serena, no debemos perder tiempo_ dijo tomándola de la mano al ver que terminaba de ponerse la capa._ No sé que podría pasarle a Darién con esos tipos.

Serena si lo sabía, su tío era un hombre cruel y Rubeus no se quedaba atrás, muchas veces tuvo problemas por ser muy violento con las mujeres. Un escalofrió la recorrió al pensar lo cerca que ella estuvo de comprobarlo.

Las dos salieron hacia la oscuridad, mientras unos ojos las veían alejarse.

* * *

><p>Bueno sigo sin internet, asi que sigo agarrando ...bueno tomando prestada el internet de la oficina del complejo de apartamentos donde vivo.<p>

Mmmm, si lo perdono facil, pero oigan, ya estan casados no puede pedirle que sea su esposa "virginal" verdad? jajajaja.

Igual creo que al meno el ya hablo claro con ella, y ahora ver que pasara y el por que sus parientes estan ahi.

Nos vemos, feliz inicio de semana.

Feliz dia de las mamas.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP. 11**

_Esa mujer no aparece_ Rubeus miraba hacia afuera por la ventana del cuarto de hotel_ No se arrepentiría.

_Claro que no_ dijo mientras reía_ Esa mujer hará cualquier cosa por dinero, y sumándole que detesta a Serena.

Rubeus sonrió, era cierto esa mujer se veía a leguas que la odiaba, al fin tendría a Serena seria cuestión de tiempo para llevársela a la cama.

_ ¿Crees que firme los papeles?_dijo terminando el vaso de vino.

_ Lo hará, si no quiere que me desquite con la vieja Agnes y su nieta.

_ Si es una suerte para nosotros que sea tan sentimental.

_ Si así es, una vez que lo haga puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

Jedite McWright sonrió al pensar en la enorme fortuna que tendría en sus manos una vez que Serena firmara. Y esa fortuna de la cual no sabían nada pasaría a su poder. El y su familia se habían quedado en la ruina por lo mismo habían llevado a Beryl para presentarla con el nuevo miembro de la sociedad que se había mudado a la ciudad.

Todo iba bien hasta que el apellido de ellos había hecho que el Señor Duncan le preguntara si Kenji era algo de él. Así se entero que su difunto hermano era socio de esa mina de oro. Algo que él no sabía, solo había retirado el dinero que su hermano había heredado a Serena para su manutención y educación del banco.

Cuando le dijo que su hermano había fallecido , el hombre le dijo que el debido a un accidente había perdido la memoria. Una vez que empezó a tener recuerdos intento buscarlo pero había fallado, y era una suerte haber encontrado a la hija de su querido amigo.

El de inmediato le dijo que Serena estaba en Europa y que tardaría un tiempo en volver ya que la había mandado a estudiar. Quiso que el señor Duncan le diera las ganancias de esa sociedad, pero este se negó. Diciendo que tenía órdenes precisas de su amigo que solo su esposa o su hija podrían manejar esto en dado caso que él no estuviera.

Jedite de inmediato se relajo diciendo que comprendía haciéndole ver que él había mantenido a Serena, alojándola en su casa y brindándole una educación de toda una señorita.

Al día siguiente busco de inmediato a Serena para obligarla a firmas un poder que lo dejara a él controlar todo. Pero había desaparecido, nadie le decía nada ¿Los muy imbéciles del servicio le eran fiel a esa pequeña zorra o no sabían nada?

Meses después entro su hija con un periódico que había encontrado oculto entre los colchones donde dormía Serena. Vio un anuncio que estaba señalado, alguien que solicitaba una esposa, la muy tonta había huido hacia allá.

Al fin había encontrado una pista, Duncan se mostraba receloso sobre lo del viaje de Serena. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y le dijo que Serena se negaba a volver debido a que quería pasear ahora un tiempo. Rápidamente preparo todo para irla a buscar, firmaría ese papel por las buenas o por las malas aunque para eso tuviera que matar.

_ ¡Ahí están! _ Rubeus lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Toma tus cosas, nadie debe verla._ dijo tomando sus pertenencias_ No quiero que nadie nos siga.

_ Entonces ¿Nos iremos esta noche?

_ ¡Claro que si idiota! No podemos quedarnos, entre más pronto salgamos de este pueblo, mas pronto podremos acabar con esto.

Rubeus miro a su padre, el también tenía planes. Con ese dinero viajaría y buscaría a una rica heredera, necesitaba mantener el estatus al que estaba acostumbrado. Pero antes saborearía a una pequeña bruja que lo tenía obsesionado.

Los dos salieron rumbo a la tienda de Setsuna, rápidamente entraron y Serena los vio.

_ Mí querida niña_ dijo extendiendo los brazos Jedite.

_ ¿Qué quieres tío?_ Serena se alejo de él.

_ Serena pequeña , es esta forma de saludar a la familia.

_ Lo siento tío, ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

_ En un lugar seguro primita _ Rubeus se acerco acariciándole la mejilla

_ ¿Dónde? _ dijo mientras aventaba la mano de su primo, su simple toque le causaba asco.

_ ¡Mira niña estúpida! _ Su tío se acerco a ella tomándola de los brazos._ Eso no importa, lo que importa es que debes venir con nosotros.

_ ¡Soy una mujer casada! Debo preguntarle a Darién.

_No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Nos vamos, si no quieres que me vaya sin ti y tu querida mama Agnes y la pequeña Mary paguen o lo que es peor_ dijo mirando un pequeño tren _ Podemos hacer una visita a los hijos de tu marido.

_ ¡No! _ Serena se estremeció de miedo_ Iré contigo.

_Muy bien. _ sonrió satisfecho_ ¡Rubeus! Ensilla los caballos, nos vamos.

De inmediato lo vio salir, Serena vio la sonrisa de Setsuna y vio que ella tenía mucho que ver en esto.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto Setsuna?_le dijo viéndola llena de coraje.

_ ¿Y lo preguntas querida? Te detesto, eres una simple mujer que tiene a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. ¡Tu!, con tu cara de inocente.

_ Vaya, sobrinita. _ dijo riendo a carcajadas_ Por lo que veo no a todos.

_ ¿Qué quieres que firme tío? ¿No tengo nada de valor? Lo único mío son mis recuerdos.

_No querida, te equivocas._ dijo mientras prendía un puro_ Mi hermanito, tu padre es _ dudo al decirle lo siguiente_ Bueno más bien era socio en una mina de oro. Lamentablemente solo tú puedes disponer de ella.

_Puedes decir que estoy muerta o algo ¡No me interesa!_ grito desesperada, sabía que si la llevaban con ellos jamás podría volver a ver a su nueva familia, a sus amigos, a Darién.

_Si lo sé, eres de esas personas que se conforman con lo simple de la vida_ exhalo el humo del puro mirándola con odio_ Desgraciadamente mi hermano no confiaba en mi, estipulo que en dado caso que tu murieras y no tenias tu propia familia, toda esa fortuna pasaría a obras benéficas.

_ Pero ¿Por qué haría algo así mi padre? Eres su hermano.

_ Si, así es. Mi hermano me conocía demasiado.

_ ¿Me mataras verdad?_ dijo ella posando sus manos en su vientre, suplicando por su hijo en silencio.

_Tal vez._ dijo riendo acompañado de Setsuna.

_Listo padre_ Rubeus entro haciendo que Serena sintiera más frio a pesar de la capa que traía.

_Bueno, vámonos.

Setsuna sonrió, al fin se desharía de ella. Tendría el camino libre con Diamante.

_Bueno caballeros, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

_No tan rápido_ Rubeus la tomo del brazo al ver que se alejaba.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo ella con miedo, esos hombres eran peligrosos.

_ ¿Padre, tenemos tiempo?_ dijo mirando con lujuria a Serena_ Se que debe llegar entera, para que la vea Duncan. Pero ¿puedo divertirme con ella? No tardare.

Jedite sonrió, su hijo era un animal con respecto a las mujeres y sabía lo que pasaría. Tenía razón, no tardaría.

_Te espero en el camino._ miro con burla la cara de miedo de Setsuna que cuando quiso gritar había recibido un golpe que la desmayo_Solo no dejes que nadie te vea cuando salgas.

Diciendo esto se fueron por la parte de atrás de la tienda. Serena miro horrorizada como Rubeus destrozaba la ropa de Setsuna que se encontraba inconsciente. No le caía bien esa mujer, pero no le deseaba lo que le estaba por pasar.

Unas horas después se encontraban esperando a Rubeus, el cual llego con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba cerca de la fogata. El tiempo estaba empeorando, Darién le había dicho que tal vez caería una gran tormenta. Por lo mismo esa noche se quedaría en el pueblo, ahora ellos tal vez estaría atrapados en ella.

Serena se acaricio el vientre, tenía que sobrevivir. Encontrar una manera de escapar una vez que estuviera en la ciudad. Tenía que vivir, tenía que hacerlo por ella y los niños que la esperaban en casa. Esperaba que Darién estuviera bien.

_ Come algo_ Jedite le tendió un poco de carne_ Seguiremos hasta llegar a la estación del tren.

_ ¿Crees que los caballos aguantes? Parece que nevara mas._ Rubeus se sentó tomando la taza de café.

_ Tendrán que hacerlo, así revienten.

Rápidamente comieron, una vez terminando apagaron la fogata . Solo unas horas más y llegarían. Y a ella más la alejaban y sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

_ Darién_ dijo en un murmullo a la vez que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Listo uno mas, como ya son mas cortos subire el lunes el que sigue.<p>

Feliz dia.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP.12**

Darién se empezó a despertar, el golpe había sido duro además estaba atado y amordazado. En ese oscuro callejón nadie lo vería, además de que nadie a esa hora pasaría ya. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien y el brillo de una navaja. Acaso habían regresado a terminar el trabajo.

Pero solo sintió que sus piernas y manos eran liberadas, y la poca luz que iluminaba el callejón le dejo ver quién era.

_ ¡Jacob! _dijo cuando pudo quitarse la mordaza.

_ Señor Darién ¿Está bien?_ lo ayudo a levantarse.

_Si, creo que si. ¿Dime qué haces aquí?

_La señorita Setsuna fue al rancho_ contesto Jonás _ No se con que intención, pero mi hijo escucho que te tenían a ti, parece que querían algo de tu mujer.

Darién recordó a Esmeralda, quién lo había acercado a ese callejón. Seguramente también estaba detrás de esto. Se acabo de levantar y Jacob le tendió su sombrero.

_ Esmeralda fue la que me atrajo aquí_ dijo tocándose la herida de la cabeza._ Vamos con Setsuna, debemos ver qué demonios se trae entre manos.

_ Mi hijo salió a buscarme, pero había salido a ver unas cosas. Así que espero no sea tarde._ Jonás apresuro el paso.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la tienda, y al entrar se encontraron con el cuerpo inerte de Setsuna desnuda y con señas de haber sido bastante golpeada y al final estrangulada. Darién tapo el cuerpo de ella temblando de furia y miedo a la vez.

_ ¡Dios mío! ¡Serena!_ Darién frenético busco en la tienda algún rastro de ella, necesitaba encontrarla.

_ Tranquilo amigo Darién_ Jonás puso una mano sobre su hombro_ No se encuentra aquí. Hay pisadas afuera, unas de ellas son de tu mujer. Por lo que se ve tienen bastante tiempo que salieron.

_ ¿Puedes seguirlas? _ Darién miro la nieve que empezaba a tornarse más fuerte.

_ No lo sé, el tiempo está empeorando._el también miro hacia el cielo viendo que pronto la tormenta que predijo pasaría.

_ ¡ Necesito encontrarla!_ volvió la vista hacia el cuerpo inerte de Setsuna._ Solo Dios sabe lo que le podrían hacer esos tipos.

Jonás vio también hacia donde había dirigido la vista Darién, tenía razón necesitaban encontrarla rápido.

_Hijo, ve a casa de Yaten._ Jonás despidió a su hijo_ Mientras tanto, vamos a la cantina a reunir hombres para organizar una búsqueda.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia allá, mientras Esmeralda a lo lejos observaba todo. Necesitaba huir, seguramente la buscarían y la colgarían por ser cómplice de esos hombres en el asesinato de Setsuna. Estaba segura de que habían sido ellos.

Miro hacia todos lados viendo que nadie la descubriera y rápidamente tomo un caballo del establo del pueblo.

Mientras tanto ya se habían organizado y por las señas que le habían dado a Darién eran dos los forasteros que habían llegado haciendo preguntas sobre él y su matrimonio. ¿Quiénes serian? Serena le había dicho que lo único que su familia extrañaría de ella era unas manos más para trabajar, no creía que ellos vinieran desde muy lejos solo por eso.

Tal vez algunos de sus enemigos, dejo muchos a su paso cuando era caza recompensas, ¿Acaso al fin lo había alcanzado lo que tanto temía? ¿Pero que tenían que ver Setsuna y Esmeralda en esto? Debía averiguarlo, debía encontrarla.

_ Cuenta conmigo _ Diamante se levanto de una de las mesas_ Serena es una mujer muy especial para mí.

_ Gracias _ dijo entre dientes, agradecía toda ayuda pero Diamante lo sacaba de quicio.

_ Bueno nos dividimos en dos grupos._ Haruka intervino _ Uno ira hacia la construcción de las vías, el otro ira a la estación.

_ No crees que lo más lógico es que fueran hacia la estación ¿Qué demonios ganarían ir hacia la construcción de las vías ferroviarias? _ Diamante le dijo_ Ahí no hay nada que les facilite la huida.

_Hacia ese rumbo hay cuevas_ Yaten ajusto su arma_ Tal vez se oculten en una de ellas para ocultarse y protegerse de la tormenta.

Darién junto a sus primos, Jonás y Diamante se dirigieron rumbo a la estación. Mientras el otro grupo iba hacia la construcción.

_Hijo recuerda bien lo que te dije_ Jonás decidió que su hijo fuera con el otro grupo, el conocía bien ese rumbo.

_ Si papa, estaré bien._ Subió al caballo despidiéndose de ellos.

La tormenta se había soltado, era poco el alcance que tenían. Y la misma había borrado cualquier rastro que hubieran dejado. Darién miro impotente hasta donde la ventisca se lo permitia, donde Serena estaba en esa tormenta, sin él.

Darién casi podía verla. Su piel cálida y rosada, volviéndose rígida y azul, temblaría tanto por el frio viento, dagas heladas de dolor se le clavarían en los dedos de las manos y los pies. Después el temblor se detendría, el dolor desaparecería .El color azul se apoderaría de su cuerpo y se cristalizaría en una coraza de hielo tan dura que ni todas sus lagrimas podría derretirla. Moriria con su hijo en su vientre.

Moriría sin saber que la amaba, les amaba. Tanto a ella como a su hijo. Darién hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, debió decirle cuanto la amaba esa misma noche cuando lo escucho de los labios de ella. En alguna parte de su alma surgió la verdad que se negaba a ver. Neherenia solo lo había manipulado, solo fue un capricho mas y el jamás la amo. Solo quiso lo que en el fondo siempre deseo y solo Serena se lo había dado, más que un hogar. Le había dado amor.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui otro mas, como es corto pues creo que el Lunes lo subo.<p>

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que han pasado a leerla, agregarla y comentarla.

Feliz fin de semana.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAP. 13**

Serena trataba de caminar, dando un paso tras otro le dolía el cuerpo y lo único que deseaba era dormir. Pero si sucumbía sabia que jamás despertaría. El viento parecía que le hablaba, le parecía escuchar a su madre diciéndole que continuara.

Sujeto con más fuerza la capa, aunque era inútil los dedos de las manos le dolían, el frio había entrado en su cuerpo, le dolían los huesos y le castañeaban los dientes. Luego de un rato sintió que el viento ya no le azotaba el rostro, la tormenta había disminuido.

De pronto sintió un golpe en la espalda el cual la hizo caer de bruces contra la nieve. La furia que sentía la hizo levantarse y enfrentar a quien la había hecho caer.

_No me mires así_ Rubeus la miro con odio_ Tu tienes la culpa, no debiste asustar a los caballos.

_ ¿Asustarlos yo? Idiota, fuiste tú al disparar por que creíste ver a un lobo.

_Se lo que vi.

_ ¡Cállense los dos!_ Jedite les grito.

_ Todo es culpa de esta maldita zorra_ Rubeus la miro y se acerco a ella_ Yo quería ser el primero, quería saborear tu piel.

Serena lo miro con asco, y se sacudió la mano de encima cuando le acaricio con el pulgar.

_Mi esposo los matara por esto_ dijo temblando mas de miedo que por el frio_ Estoy embarazada, y si algo nos pasa los buscara hasta en el mismo infierno.

_No lo creo querida_ Jedite miro hacia la nada_ El nunca supo que nosotros te buscábamos, dimos otros nombres en el hotel.

Volvió su vista hacia ella, les estaba retrasando. La tormenta los había hecho perder el camino y además el tonto de Rubeus había espantado los caballos al dispararle a un supuesto lobo.

_Vámonos_ tomo una de las alforjas arrojándola hacia su hijo_ Esto está empeorando.

_ ¿Y ella?_ dijo señalando con la mirada a Serena que se veía no podía más.

_Dejémosla _ empezó a caminar.

_ Pero ¿Y qué hay con el dinero?_ dijo dudando, sin ella no tendrían acceso a esa fortuna.

_ ¡Idiota! Que no vez que estamos perdidos y sin caballos, el poco alimento que llevamos solo alcanzara para nosotros.

_ ¡Pero estaremos arruinados!

_ Pero vivos, además_ miro a su hijo _podrías casarte con una de las hermanas del carnicero.

Rubeus casi vomito de pensar en las hermanas del hombre con el que pensaban casar a Serena.

_Además_ dijo riendo_ Tu hermana podría tomar el lugar de Serena, no es muy rico. Pero ayudara a que no nos quedemos en la calle.

_ ¡Yo no me casare! Son horribles todas, además de viejas.

_ ¡De mi dinero no te mantendrás!_ tomo las demás cosas y empezó a caminar.

Rubeus miro a Serena, la muy maldita. Siempre la deseo, pero la muy idiota siempre se escapaba de sus manos. Pero ahora ahí moriría, sonrió viendo como poco a poco ella caía en el profundo sueño de la muerte. Al menos ella moriría ahí, congelada y sola.

Serena miro como los dos se iban dejándola atrás, quiso levantarse pero ya las piernas le respondían. Miro hacia arriba y observo a la luna, era tan hermosa. Cerró los ojos, solo un poco para descansar aun sabiendo que si lo hacía jamás volvería a abrirlos. Lagrimas amargas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, helándose antes de caer al suelo.

Se hizo un ovillo, intentando conservar un poco de calor y proteger al bebe que llevaba en su vientre. Nuevamente la nieve empezó a caer más fuerte y una suave manta de nieve la empezó a cubrir. Intento abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban tanto que no podía. Tal vez podría soñar con lo que siempre quiso.

Poco a poco las sonrisas de unos niños y el rostro de su único amor aparecieron en ellos. No tenia que esforzarse mucho para verlo tan claramente, cada noche recorrió ese rostro con la punta de sus dedos. Apreciando cada rasgo de él, sonrió tristemente al pensar que nunca fue amada como lo soñó tantas veces cuando estaba en sus brazos.

Lentamente se apoyo entre sus manos, las cuales se encontraban atadas. No debía dormir, no debía dejarse vencer. Sin embargo era tan agradable ya no sentir nada.

* * *

><p>Darién y el grupo con el que iban habían encontrado unos caballos, los cuales estaba seguro que eran de los tipos que se habían llevado a Serena. Con esto estaba seguro de que iban por buen camino. El rastro que habían dejado los caballos les sirvió para ver que estos se habían perdido y que se habían desviado bastante del camino hacia la estación, solo esperaba poder encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde.<p>

Llegaron a lo alto de una colina, la nieve había parado y estaba totalmente claro por la luna que estaba en lo alto. Pero una nube la cubrió hundiéndolos en una gran oscuridad.

Darién maldijo entre dientes tirando de las riendas del caballo. Los demás llegaron poco después poniéndose a ambos lados de el. Esperaron, y cada vez que respiraban impacientes, una nube de niebla salía de sus bocas. Por fin la luna quedo despejada e inundo el valle con una luz casi sobrenatural.

Darién miro con frustración como la nieve había borrado ya por completo cualquier señal que lo condujera hacia ella.

_ ¡Mira Darién!_ grito Haruka, mientras señalaba hacia un punto al pie de la colina.

Se despejo un poco la nieve de la cara para poder mirar bien hacia donde señalaba Haruka. Algo se asomaba entre el montón de nieve, era algo de color que se distinguía entre la blanca nieve.

Apresuro el paso del caballo, la sola idea de imaginarse a Serena andado con este tiempo y perdida sin su capa le aterrorizo. Darién rezo para que solo fuera la ropa de ella la que se encontraba ahí abajo y que solo se le había caído de sus hombros.

Nuevamente otra nube tapo la luna, alargo la mano hacia la prenda. Casi se imagino que la sacaría y sonreiría al ver que solo sería una prenda de ella.

La luna apareció nuevamente y mostro cruelmente la escena.

Un rizo dorado, congelado; un pedazo de carne, dura como el mármol se dejo ver debajo de la nieve.

Darién cayó de rodillas y empezó a cavar, los demás al verlo tan frenético se bajaron de los caballos para ayudarle. Cogió a Serena entre sus brazos y un grito escapo de su garganta inundando el valle como si de una bestia herida se tratara.

Darién rompió la cuerda que ataba sus muñecas y las beso, sacudió la nieve del rostro de Serena, nuevamente un grito de profundo dolor empezaba a salir desde lo más hondo de su alma. Quiso retroceder el tiempo, ver lo que el destino había puesto en su camino y por estar cegado con los fantasmas del pasado no le dejo ver. La había perdido.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío, perdóname! _ grito, meciéndola contra su pecho. Enterrando su cara entre su pelo frio y rígido.

_ Te amo, Serena_ susurro mientras lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas sin impórtale que lo vieran _ Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, y te amare hasta que me muera.

Darién beso los labios helados de ella, y sus lágrimas caían cálidas sobre su piel. Estaba tan absorto en su dolor que no se dio cuenta que le correspondía ligeramente el beso y que alguien tocaba su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas suavemente.

_ ¡Dios mío! Pensé que estabas…

_ ¿Muerta?_ Serena bostezo_ No solo descansaba, soñaba contigo y los niños, en nuestro hogar.

_ ¿Y que mas?_ le dijo ya con una sonrisa pero sin ocultar sus lagrimas.

_ Que te amo, eres mi esposo. _ le tomo la mano y la puso en la ligera curva de su vientre_ Y el padre de mi hijo.

Darién suspiro acariciándola donde se encontraba su hijo, una preciosa vida que se había aferrado a la vida junto con la madre.

Mientras Darién la abrazaba y besaba, los gritos de júbilo de su familia y amigos lo inundo de un gran calor.

_Te amo_ susurro besándola tiernamente en los labios.

_ Lo se_ Serena le puso la mano en la mejilla _ Ahora lo se, te amo Darien.

* * *

><p>Listo.<p>

Alguien comento que habia leido la historia y no puso comentario, no se preocupen se que a veces es poco el tiempo que uno tiene. He visto que tengo muchas visitas y con eso me alegro. Se que no es una obra maestra y que falta mucho. Pero como lo dije en un principio es algo que me imagino y quiero plasmar en una historia, para poder compartirla con los fans de Sailor Moon.

Asi que solo un capitulo mas y esta historia llega a su fin.

Tengo lista la otra, solo que como no tengo internet es igual a esta. No esta llena de detalles de los vestidos, de los lugares y otras cosas que se que son necesarias para que la historia tenga sentido.

Ademas donde tomo internet "prestada" es un lugar donde entra y sale la gente y pues me desconcentro. Es un cafe internet del complejo de apartamentos donde vivo. Y ademas subo de carrerita para poder subir los caps y revisar mi correo, debido a que tengo que regresar a mis labores domesticas y laborales. Pero tratare de pulirla para al menos se den una idea de ciertas cosas.

Feliz inicio de semana.

Subo manana el ultimo cap.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAP. 14**

**EPILOGO.**

Los gritos habían puesto los pelos de punta a Darién, el cual se paseaba de un lado para otro en el pasillo afuera del cuarto

_ Darién, ya para. Te acabaras el piso y aterrizaras en medio de la sala. _ Haruka se burlaba de él.

_ ¡Por Dios, esa mujeres no me dejan entrar!_ Dijo al ver salir a su tía Rose, la cual lo miraba divertida.

_ Hijo, esto no tardara._ le dio unas palmaditas y bajo las escaleras.

_ Vamos Darién bajemos con los demás.

Darién miro como Haruka se dirigía hacia las escalera y aprovecho para escabullirse adentro donde Serena tenía a su hijo. Las mujeres que estaban ahí lo miraron furiosas, pero le sorprendió la mirada de una de ellas.

_ Serena ¿Estas bien?_dudo en acercarse.

_ Claro que si, ven acércate. _ dijo reprimiendo un grito por la nueva contracción que la asaltaba.

_ ¿Te duele? _ se acerco un poco más.

_ ¡Deja que te retuerza eso que tanto los hombres presumen y luego me preguntas si duele!_ le grito esta vez dejando salir un grito de dolor.

_ No veía que te quejaras _ dijo molesto_ Al contrario pedias mas.

Las mujeres que se encontraban ahí los miraban divertidas al oírlos pelear en una situación así.

_ Vamos señor Darién_ Mama Agnes lo tomo del brazo sacándolo, esa mujer hasta podría cargarlo si se negaba_ Por lo mismo los hombres no deben estar presentes durante el parto.

_ Pues, me preocupo y ella solo me insulta.

_ ¡Darién Colton! Jamás me volverás a tocar.

_ Pero…

_ Darién sal, por favor. _ Su primo Taiki lo miro divertido.

_ Pero…

_Ya Darién sal, eso decimos todas y mírame.

Darién fijo su vista en el vientre de Mina la cual nuevamente estaba embarazada, dio una última mirada a Serena y salió. Encontrándose con un Haruka que se reía a carcajada suelta junto con sus otros primos.

Si así era, toda la familia Colton estaba reunida. Sus tíos y primos habían venido para celebrar la inauguración del rancho ganadero de Darién, y a la vez poder estar en el nacimiento del hijo de él.

_ Te dije que entraría_ le dijo Yaten a Haruka_ Me debes esa Colt.

Haruka bufo, tendría que darle su arma de colección. Pero valió la pena ver a un Darién apaleado por su mujer.

_ Vamos ustedes dos ¿Cuando maduraran?_ Su tía paso a un lado de ellos, llevando más agua limpia.

_ Nunca _ dijeron los otros que se reían al verlos ponerse rojos.

Darién bajo hacia la sala, viendo a sus dos hijos jugando con su primo Anthony y el hijo pequeño de un año de Taiki y su esposa Emy, mientras la esposa de Seiya se encontraba con su pequeño de seis meses. Rei era una persona de carácter y había sabido controlar al mujeriego de Seiya. Emy y Lita estaban en la cocina junto a la pequeña Mary, la cual también ayudaba a Lita con su pequeño de tres meses.

Su tío Jake se encontraba afuera junto con Andrew, Jonás y su hijo Jacob. Salió con ellos, al ver las miradas divertidas de las demás mujeres.

Vio a Jacob como miraba a la pequeña Mary, había quedado prendado de ella desde que la vio llegar con mama Agnes. Las cuales Serena había traído a vivir con ellos, después de haber mandado a él y a Haruka a averiguar sobre su supuesta herencia.

La cual era enorme, algo que incomodo a Darién. Pero ella de inmediato lo regaño por ponerse a pensar que el dinero la cambiaria. Así que parte de ese dinero se usaba para las obras benéficas que su padre ya había estipulado en que se usarían. Y otra parte para un fideicomiso para sus hijos.

También habían ido para poder echarle el guante a Rubeus por el asesinato de Setsuna y a Jedite por cómplice. Solo que estos jamás habían regresado. Cuando la nieve se derritió encontraron parte de sus restos, los lobos casi los habían devorado por completo. Y por lo que se veía, no murieron por el frio, murieron por las heridas que estos habían dejado. Los habían devorado vivos.

La tía y prima de Serena, le suplicaron que les ayudara con las deudas y no dejara que perdieran la casa. Ella solo les dio para pagar las deudas, lo demás dependía de ellas. Pero no eran mujeres acostumbradas a trabajar, así que Beryl término casándose con el hombre que habían pensado casar a Serena desde un principio. De ellas ya no supieron mas, una vez que Serena logro traerse a mama Agnes y a Mary.

Jacob, había encontrado a Esmeralda en una de las cuevas. Había caído en una de las que tenia enormes pozos, había caído en uno de ellos y se había roto el cuello.

_Bueno Jonás, al parecer cambiaron tus planes.

_ Si así es._ Dijo mirando hacia su hijo que presuroso se fue a ayudarle a la pequeña Mary con las bebidas que sacaba para ellos._ Pero iré con mi gente, mi futura esposa me espera.

Darién lo miro y vio una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no había visto, al comienzo de la primavera había viajado para conocerla, al parecer la joven conquisto el corazón de ese bravo guerrero. Se sentía feliz por él, era un gran hombre y merecía ser feliz.

_ ¡Ey! _ Seiya grito sacándolo de sus pensamientos._ Mira quien viene.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia donde su primo señalaba, se trataba de Tomas. El cual venia en una carreta con su esposa y su hijo.

Mina se había vuelto famosa por sus dotes de buena casamentera, y le habían llovido hombres en la oficina postal para que se encargara ella personalmente de elegirles la adecuada.

Uno de ellos, Tomas. El cual se había casado con una viuda que tenía un hijo del su matrimonio anterior. El los recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándole a su nueva esposa un hogar y a su hijo la figura de un padre.

Tomas había vendido la cantina a Diamante el cual también había contratado los servicios de Mina para que le buscara esposa, solo que este pedía una copia exacta de Serena, en verdad que ese hombre estaba obsesionado con su esposa, pero al menos supo entender que ella solo tenía ojos para Darién.

Miro como Tomas ayudaba a su mujer e hijo bajar de la carreta.

_ Hola mi amigo Darién_ lo saludo dándole un efusivo abrazo_ Enhorabuena ¿Ya nació?

_ No aun no.

_Bueno, amigo. Traje un poco de whisky para celebrar.

_ Muchas gracias.

De pronto se oyó el más hermoso de los sonidos desde lo alto de la ventana de la recamara principal. El llanto de su hijo o hija.

Rápidamente entro a la casa y subió las escaleras, dudo en entrar. Tal vez Serena todavía estaba enojada y dolida.

_Solo espera un poco más_ le dijo Mina al salir con las mantas llenas de sangre, lo cual lo asusto_ No te preocupes todo está bien, Taiki está terminando de limpiarla.

Pero al escuchar de nuevo llorar al bebe, entro.

_ Mira Darién_ Dijo ella sin apartar la mirada del pequeño rostro del bebe._ No te parece hermosa.

Darién se acerco, viendo embelesado a su pequeña hija quien ya se alimentaba del seno de ella, haciendo que el corazón de Darién le diera un vuelco. Mientras tanto Taiki y su tía al igual que mama Agnes salían para dejarlos solos.

Fue poco lo que tuvieron de intimidad disfrutando la vista de la pequeña que se aferraba ahora al otro seno, cuando entraron sus hijos.

_ ¿Podemos verla? _Deán entro seguido de Ethan.

_ Claro que si_ Serena la despego de su pecho para que pudieran verla mejor.

_ Es muy pequeña _ Ethan le acaricio su rubio pelo.

_Si así es, y por lo mismo ustedes dos la deben de cuidar mucho.

Los dos asintieron mirando embelesados a la niña que también los miraba.

_Mama, para la próxima ten mejor un niño.

Darién sonrió, desde que habían regresado ese día del secuestro de Serena los niños la llamaban mama, algo que no le importo ya. Serena se había ganado ese lugar en el corazón de sus hijos.

Toda su familia hablo con el respecto a Neherenia, por fin se había quitado la venda de los ojos y también la culpa por la pérdida del hijo que ella llevaba en su vientre. Había estado cegado por ella, hasta el punto de no ver como tenia aterrorizados a sus hijos. Agradecía por que la vida le hubiera dado una oportunidad y ahora tenía todo lo que había deseado y más.

Incluso había hablado con el que había sido su suegro, el mismo había reconocido que había estado cegado por los caprichos de su hija, pensó que el matrimonio con él, la haría madurar pero lamentablemente no fue así.

_Bueno hijo, creo que eso no será posible.

_ ¿Por qué? _ Serena lo miro atenta.

_Bueno según recuerdo, me amenazaste con que no te tocaría jamás.

Serena se sonrojo al recordar lo que le había dicho y después rio al verlo mirándola conteniendo una sonrisa.

_ Bueno, Darién Colton._ le paso una mano por la mejilla, bajando poco a poco por su torso_ Si despliegas todo ese encanto, tal vez.

Darién sonrió dándole un beso bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijos, los cuales estaban felices de verlos así, vieron a su pequeña hermana que ahora dormía y decidieron salir para dejar a sus padres solos.

* * *

><p>Abajo Haruka soportaba las bromas de todos de que ya era hora de que se casara, era el único soltero de la familia.<p>

Haruka sonrió diciendo que para eso faltaba mucho, además de que la mujer en cuestión tal vez jamás la encontraría, el era muy exigente.

Mina sonrió, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su marido. Entro a la pequeña biblioteca para poder continuar con la carta que pensaba mandar.

Se sentó feliz para terminarla, este año pintaba para ser el más prospero y feliz para la familia Colton. El pueblo que se veía prosperaba a pasos agigantados, con la vía ferroviaria que pasaría era un hecho consumado que así seria.

Sonrió al ver la feliz escena que se realizaba afuera la cual veía a través del ventanal.

Dirigió su atención hacia la carta que estaba inconclusa y la leyó.

**_"Querida señorita Michiru"_**

**_Leí su carta y me pareció que tenemos mucho en común, me gusta viajar y conocer nuevos lugares. Pero creo que para esas aventuras necesito con quien compartirlas._**

**_Ahora que el negocio de transporte ha aumentado he podido relegar algunas cosas y me gustaría poder disfrutar de esto con alguien que comparta conmigo esos triunfos._**

**_Espero poder seguir en contacto con usted._**

**_Atentamente._**

**_Haruka Colton"_**

Mina observo las demás cartas que habían llegado, había recibido muchas de ellas interesadas en casarse con Haruka.

Pero solo la carta de la señorita Michiru le había traído la atención. Y si todo salía bien pronto ella estaría en el pueblo.

Después de todo Haruka no podía seguir así, necesitaba alguien que cuidara de él, trabajaba mucho e incluso se le veía más delgado por andar de un lado para otro cumpliendo con sus compromisos de reparto y el de la diligencia.

Así que ella tomaría cartas en el asunto. Ellos dos harían una excelente pareja.

Haruka Colton y la señorita Michiru serian su nueva pareja, era trabajo de la Diosa del Amor reunirlos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios sello la carta, la guardo entre sus cosas y salió. Mañana la mandaría, hoy era día de celebrar el feliz acontecimiento que los tenía a todos sus seres queridos reunidos.

_ Listo Mina_ Yaten la encontró cuando salía hacia la sala

_Si amor, listo.

_ Solo espero que Haruka no te estrangule.

_Claro que no_ dijo ofendida_ Además estoy embarazada.

_ Creo que hasta lo haces adrede.

_ ¿Qué?_ lo miro inocentemente_ Nadie se ha quejado de mi talento de casamentera.

_ Ay Mina tu no cambias_ Yaten la siguió hacia afuera donde empezaban a reunirse para celebrar.

_ Pero así me quieres ¿O no?_ lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Claro que si_ suspiro.

Ella se acerco dándole un beso, mientras Yaten pensó que podría bien acompañar a Jonás al viaje que pensaba hacer o también podría ir con Darién para la nueva venta de ganado. Asi era, nuevamente el valiente Yaten Colton salia de escena.

**FIN...**

* * *

><p>Listooo, muchisimas gracias por leerla y seguirme hasta el final. Agradezco a todas(os) los que han pasado y han dedicado un poquito de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios o simplemente leerla.<p>

Tengo **4,854 Hits y **1,548 Visitors**** creo que 1000 son mias jajaja, pero vieran que me gusto ver tanta visita y muchisimo mas pues los cometarios. Asi que en serio muchisimas gracias por darme la oportunidad.

Muchas gracias a:

**REGISTRADOS**

**Misc2010  
>aRiizaii<br>Angel Negro 29  
>Bella Cullen H.<br>mayilu  
>isabel20<br>Aries AL  
>Elsy82<br>Patty Ramirez de Chiba  
>moon86<br>ameeran  
>yukino-san6<br>Tenshi Karen  
>alirt<br>Selenney  
>marinlucero chiba<br>Lirit-N  
>Aiven Chiva<br>Karanbunnymoon  
>Sensmoi<br>EdbEll CuLLen  
>Goshy<strong>

**NO REGISTRADOS**

**PrincesSerena**  
><strong>mitsuko 2000<strong>  
><strong>ladybug<strong>  
><strong>aRizaiih<strong>  
><strong>Vampire girl<strong>  
><strong>buenamozacosa<strong>  
><strong>Goshy<strong>

Y los que en dado caso los que con el tiempo algun dia den con este fic, les doy las gracias por llegar hasta aqui. Se me paso ponerlo al principio de la misma pero todos sabemos perfectamente que los personajes pertenecen a **Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Mi siguiente historia es...**

**ESPEJISMOS DEL PASADO.**

_Se dice que los espejismos son cosas que no existen. Que solo son producto de nuestra imaginación, efectos que engañan a nuestros ojos. Pero cuando te aferras a ese engaño y dañas lo que más quieres, crees tú merecer la oportunidad que te da la vida nuevamente_.

Solo espero tener tiempo de poder llenarla con detalles que expliquen mas la historia. No quiero cargarle todo el trabajo a la personita que me esta ayudando.


End file.
